Como espuma de mar
by Blupgirl222
Summary: Siempre te esperé pero jamas pensé que te encontraría en el otro lado del espejo. Alba-chanXMinos
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Había abandonado la doceava casa unos breves momentos, la mañana estaba fresca, parecía ser que era demasiado temprano ya que no encontró a nadie despierto en las restantes once casas, tampoco procuraba molestar a sus compañeros así que la circunstancia le pareció más que oportuna.

Tal cual lo llevara el viento llego a aquel lugar, apartado de el santuario de athena se hallaba el mayor jardín de _Royal Demon Rose, _últimamente había notado una perturbación en la fragancia de las rosas, era difícil de explicar, pero parecía ser que ellas auguraban lo que ocurriría, más que mal eran sus compañeras de batalla y por qué no mencionar también, de vida.

_"Aquellas espinudas artimañas te dejarán completamente solo, necesitamos una solución"_

Aún resonaba en su mente las palabras de aquel sujeto, sonrió con irónica amargura, no por negar la certeza de aquellas palabras que se repetían día a día tal cual dolorosa letanía, sino que a pesar de aceptar la verdad con valentía se sentía orgulloso de ello, de brindarle su lealtad a athena a costa de su vida y felicidad.

De pronto un llanto rompió toda la atmosfera matutina que rodeaba aquel jardín, de donde podía provenir? Se suponía que nadie era capaz de aguantar el veneno de las _Royal Demon Rose _más que el mismo, busco con cautela entre todas las rosas, el llanto se fue apagando de a poco, como si aquel ser estuviera cansado de proclamar al mundo su existencia, el paramo comenzó a inclinarse pero eso no era un impedimento para él, con hábiles y certeros saltos comenzó a bajar los peñascos aderezados de ese meloso olor a rosas.

Hasta que logró apreciar en el fondo del sinuoso acantilado un bulto blanco, se acerco con cuidado, a pesar de parecer indefenso, extrañamente se podía sentir el resquicio de un débil cosmo, extraño pero cierto. Con sumo cuidado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas menos de tan corta edad tomo el bulto, estaba cubierto en totalidad.

Sintió una débil respiración, quito el exceso de cobijas y allí lo descubrió, era un bebé de menos de 4 meses, su rostro tan blanco como la porcelana acompañada de unos escasos cabellos celeste platinado, sus largas pestañas se contrajeron cuando algo de viento llegó a su delicado rostro.

Vio con más detenimiento aquel rostro, no parecía agónico ni nada por el estilo, la ponzoñosa fragancia parecía no afectarle, era como si los dioses hubieran creado ese ser y dejado deliberadamente en aquel mortal jardín griego, un débil rayo de sol basto para que abriera los ojos, de un cobalto casi místico, lo miro expectante… no, era solo los reflejos ya que los bebes a esa edad no tienen la conciencia para tener tales reacciones.

Lugonis se dio el tiempo de examinar en su totalidad al bebé, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era niña, una preciosa niña, también le sorprendió el hecho de que tal cual resistía el veneno de las rosas también lo hacía con su cercanía aun mas venenosa.

No podían ser tantas coincidencias, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con la situación, después de más de veinte años evitando a las personas no por mero capricho sino por su propia seguridad se encontraba allí sosteniendo a ese débil ser, cuantos días estuvo en soledad?, como fue capaz de sobrevivir?, sintió un calor en aquel frágil cuerpo, era el débil cosmo del bebé, lleno de cariños y anhelos,

A estas alturas lo que menos pensaba era que la bebe fuera normal, que haría en estos momentos? Estaría calificado para cuidar de un ser vivo? Por lo pronto solo supo que debía volver al santuario y pedir la sabia opinión del patriarca.

Que vertiginosa mañana, jamás pensé encontrar a un ser tan frágil como lo puede ser un bebé en mis dominios, seguía sin poder creer que fuera inmune a mi ponzoñosa presencia, ella me miraba con sus ojos curiosos todo el tiempo, no parecía tener temor.

No pude evitar sentirme incomodo ante las miradas extrañadas y curiosas de mis camaradas dorados y es que era una circunstancia de lo más inverosímil, no los culpaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando por fin llegue a la cámara del patriarca, él no subió la mirada de un libro que poseía en sus manos, aparto una hoja con sumo cuidado y agregó.

_Lugonis, hace mucho tiempo que no me honrabas con tu presencia.

_Lo sé su ilustrísima, y lo lamento sinceramente, pero usted sabe mis razones.

_Muy propio de ti, lo comprendo perfectamente – cerró el grueso libro y lo acomodo en una estantería cercana – no sé si te parezca inoportuno pero me gustaría saber a quién llevas en los brazos.

Su mirada era curiosa, era extraño en una persona como él, parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, se acercó con sumo cuidado pues sabia mi naturaleza reacia, yo no era quien para imponer reglas delante del patriarca así que permanecí inmóvil esperando que el viera a mi nueva invitada.

Aparto con cuidado una parte de las cobijas que cubrían a la bebé, su rostro se sorprendió, no sabía si era por su naturaleza o porque se encontrara conmigo.

_A mí también me parece inusual… no, más que eso, es increíble la llegada de ella, estaba en mi jardín a las afueras del santuario?

_En tu jardín de _Royal Demon Rose? _– su mirada paso de la curiosidad al asombro, no era difícil de especular eso, lo complejo era creer la situación.

_Y también hay otra cosa increíble…

_Posee cosmos – se adelanto a mi frase – es débil pero se puede apreciar.

_Exacto, yo vine… - titubee en el momento crítico, en todo el trayecto de vuelta al santuario me vino una idea a la cabeza pero sabía que sin la aprobación del patriarca no llegaría a nada – a recibir sus ordenes de cómo proceder.

_Yo sé lo que deseas, tu mirada lo dice – me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar pasos acompasados – quieres quedarte con la criatura.

_Mis deseos no tienen valor alguno, solo quiero saber qué hacer, necesito su consejo – baje la mirada, no entendía por qué me daba tanta vergüenza la situación, demostraba todo mi anhelo por las relaciones humanas demostrando evidente debilidad.

_Eso habla muy bien de ti, no puedo esconder mi sorpresa – tomo una pausa y me miro a los ojos – ese bebé no es normal y no es por el simple hecho de soportar el veneno de tus rosas sino que aparte y lo más importante, posee cosmo, sabes lo que eso significa Lugonis?

_Usted cree que… imposible, jamás ha ocurrido algo como ello, es increíble que usted mismo sea el que me lo plantee– si no me equivocaba el patriarca se refería a _aquello._

_Dime solo una cosa – camino nuevamente hasta su asiento mas no se sentó – has pensado quien será el santo de piscis en tu ausencia?

_La verdad es que ambos sabemos que es una tarea difícil, debe ser alguien que soporte el veneno, que se funda con él tal cual lo hice yo, debe soportar muchas cosas mas allá de un duro entrenamiento, la constante soledad – dije finalmente y era cierto, nosotros los santos de piscis estábamos destinado a ello desde tiempos mitológicos, no era grato pero lo hacíamos gustosos en el nombre de la justicia.

_Te das cuenta que los dioses te enviaron un discípulo sin siquiera pedirlo? – su mirada se endureció levemente, finalmente lo dijo sin tapujos, era realmente como lo mencionaba?

_Pero su ilustrísima – con mi índice recorrí el tabique de la nariz de la niña, ella la arrugo y luego hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, realmente era adorable – es una niña, alguna vez ha habido un guerrero dorado femenino?

_Nunca, pero bien sabes que los elegidos son por su potencial valentina y lealtad, no lo olvides.

_Tiene razón – no se le podía negar, si un bebe podía aguantar veneno que para la mayoría de los mortales era letal y más aún poseía un resquicio de cosmo, no se podía imaginar el poder que poseería cuando estuviera en la flor de la edad.

Aún así había algo que me inquietaba de sobremanera y era que si aquel ser en un futuro se convertía en un santo de athena padecería la misma vida que estoy llevando a cabo, no sabía si realmente era lo que deseaba para ella.

_En completa soledad…_

Ladeé la cabeza, no podía ser así de egoísta, tomar las decisiones por los demás no era deber mío.

_No puedo… lo siento su ilustrísima no pretendo ofender su opinión pero no soy capaz de llevar la senda de esta creatura, si con la edad y madurez suficiente ella quisiera brindarle su potencial a la justicia yo estaría dichoso de guiarla.

_Comprendo – frunció levemente el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo contradijeran – por lo pronto será tu deber procurar que tenga todo lo necesario para que este bien, mas adelante veremos que ocurre.

_Eso significa que, puedo quedarme con ella? – no pude evitar esconder mi asombro.

_La criaras tu en el santuario, es huérfana tu serás su padre de ahora en adelante.

Agache la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, y sin decir palabra alguna salí de la cámara del patriarca llevando a la bebé en mis brazos, se había quedado dormida.

Tan blanca y delicada como un ramo de _Blody Rose_, de pronto se me vino una idea a la mente.

_Albafika – murmuro, la miro detenidamente apreciando la delicadez con la cual la bebé duerme– desde ahora ese será tu nombre.


	2. Capítulo 1 El muchacho de Jamir

Capítulo 1  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban tímidamente a través del cortinaje, ladeo la cabeza buscando escapar de aquella molestia pero era imposible, recordó las palabras de su padre "_La pereza es la cumbre de la mediocridad humana" _, algo molesta decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

Como era habitual la casa de piscis estaba desolada, sus pasos se escuchaban en al salón principal más fuerte de lo que quisiera, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su padre ya que no sentía su presencia, desde que tenía memoria recordaba sentir la energía interna de algunas personas, en especial las del santuario que eran demasiado intensas.

A pesar de las advertencias de su padre de que no saliera del templo a no ser necesario decidió ir a buscarlo, tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a las personas ajenas a ellos dos, jamás entendió el motivo.

Aprovechaba las ocasiones en las cual él no se encontraba (la cual no eran pocas) para salir del monótono templo, a pesar de gustarle mucho el jardín dentro de este mismo una vida encerrada no era lo más atractivo del mundo, salió en la dirección de la cámara del patriarca, allí se extendía todo el camino de rosas característica de su padre, era hermosa pero jamás comprendió porque todo el camino estaba repleto, con unas cuentas al borde del camino deberían ser suficientes, tomo una rosa y la miro, su aroma era dulce y fresco a la vez, se la amarro a su sencillo vestido y prosiguió su camino.

Había una pequeña bifurcación antes de llegar a las escaleras, esta también repleta de rosas, la descubrió hace mucho tiempo cuando jugaba en los alrededores, siguiendo el camino se podía llegar fuera del santuario sin la necesidad de pasar por las doce casas, era algo realmente practico ya que de ese modo no tenia que ver a nadie como le habían ordenado.

Bajó con sumo cuidado ya que el camino era escarpado y sinuoso, había algunas zonas que solo una persona muy pequeña podría pasar ya que era anormalmente estrecho.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado el tramo más riesgoso ocurrió algo extraño, pudo notar una energía interna, no era extraño sentirlas en el santuario pero esta era inusual, no era tan intensa como la de algún santo dorado sino que más tímida y calmada, provenía de la casa de aries, debía parar para ver? No era acaso peligroso para una persona indefensa como ella? La verdad es que era muy ágil y si querían hacerle daño podía escapar a través de su peculiar atajo, como convenciéndose a si misma decidió indagar la primera casa.

Estando cada vez más cerca esta energía se hacía más clara y segura, transmitía mucha tranquilidad, fijo su mirada hasta la escalinata, allí vio a un niño de más o menos su edad sentado con los ojos cerrados de manera apacible, parecía ser que estaba meditando.

Se acerco con cuidado no sabía si era por precaución o porque no quería perturbar aquel estado de meditación.

_Necesitas algo? – sintió de pronto la voz de éste, abrió unos enormes ojos castaños y la miro con expresión curiosa y expectante.

_Bueno yo… - titubeo, sabia realmente que responder – solo pasaba por aquí, estaba buscando a mi padre – dijo sinceramente.

_Entiendo – le sonrió cálidamente, jamás había visto a un niño en el santuario, solo muy de vez en cuando veía a algún guerrero dorado o de menos rango dirigirse a lo lejos con su padre, los observaba a lo lejos ya que se le tenía prohibido acercase y mucho menos dialogar con ellos.

Era levemente más alto que ella, su cabello de un misterioso verde le llegaba a los hombros, unas extrañas marcas adornaban su frente y vestía una túnica que por su diseño parecía ser extranjera.

_No me harás nada malo? – dijo ella finalmente rompiendo el silencio, si bien se veía como una buena persona no podía fiarse de un desconocido.

_Y por qué tendría que hacerte daño? – la miro incrédulo – por lo que veo puedo asegurar que no eres el enemigo.

_Enemigo? – Muchas veces en su vida escucho aquellas palabras, sabía que eran malas personas que deseaban la destrucción del santuario – claro que no soy el enemigo si este es mi hogar.

_Vives acá en el santuario? – la miro sorprendido –no pareces griega, cómo te llamas?  
_Albafika – le dijo a secas, nunca nadie le había preguntado su nombre, parecía ser que todos ya lo sabían de antemano, tampoco es que se relacionara demasiado con las personas.

_Bonito nombre – se rasco la barbilla como intentando recordar algo, abrió los ojos como si de ese modo atrapara su respuesta – debes ser la hija del señor Lugonis.

_Y tu como sabes eso? – no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el conocimiento de aquel niño.

_Lo supe el día en que nos fue a visitar a nuestro hogar, bueno la verdad es que lo escuche de casualidad – se rasco la cabeza como intentado bajarle el perfil a lo ultimo dicho.

_Como lo suponía, tú no eres de acá, jamás había sentido tu energía.

_Soy de la tierra de Jamir – le dijo orgullosamente – pero dime, a que te refieres a esa "energía"?

_Desde siempre he sentido energía en ciertas personas, por ejemplo la de los guardianes de las casas son muy poderosos a pesar de que cada uno tenga un esencia diferente se pueden sentir siempre, algunos son menos intensos e imponentes, es como si vieras el universo en sus miradas.

El niño la miro impactado, como si hubiera algo realmente malo en las palabras que ella decía, se sintió avergonzada, que había hecho mal? Bajo la mirada y murmuro.

_Dije algo malo?

_No… no es eso, pero todavía no puedo creer que sientas los cosmos sin saber que son.

_Cosmos? – jamás había escuchado esa palabra pero extrañamente se le hacía familiar, entonces lo que sentía se llamaba de ese modo?

_Si, mira – frunció el ceño – mejor dicho siente- se corrigió.

Y tal como lo había dicho sintió aquella energía, antes pasiva y calmada encenderse de a poco, no era ni una parte como la de los guardianes de las casas pero tenía su sello, su poder interno era grande. Con la rapidez que pudo encender aquella llama interna fue bajando las revoluciones de a poco hasta volver a la normalidad.

_Que fue eso? – lo miro curiosa, era realmente atractivo todo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar en lo egoísta que era su padre privándole relacionarse con gente que le podía enseñar tantas cosas.

_Encendí mi cosmos, bueno la verdad es que me estoy entrenando en dominarlo a la perfección, todavía me queda mucho por aprender – dijo humildemente.

_Todos pueden hacer eso? – no podía evitar preguntar aquello, todo esto era nuevo para ella, lo que sentía tenía una explicación por lo menos decir coherente.

_Por supuesto que no, es algo muy complejo – la miro y por su expresión se pudo dar cuenta de que necesitaba una pequeña clase – no todos los humanos nacemos con cosmos, y solo algunos pocos tienen el privilegio de dominarlo y explotarlo.

_Nacemos? – había escuchado bien? Que tenía que ver ella en todo aquello?, está bien, podía sentirlos, pero ir mas allá era algo increíble.

_No me digas que… - no siguió su frase, la miro como buscando que entendiera, cerró los ojos y finalmente siguió – aun no te das cuenta de que posees cosmo?

_Debes estar jugando conmigo – le dijo seriamente y es que no era gracioso, como iba ella a tener eso si era alguien normal?

_No lo hago, Albafika – su expresión antes asombrada ahora era seria en su totalidad – no jugaría con algo tan serio – le sonrió benevolentemente como si toda la confusión de la niña fuera entendible - Dime algo, como crees que supe que estabas aquí?

_Me viste? – en el momento en que lo decía sabía que era una excusa débil.

_Algo difícil si consideramos que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados, además cabe señalar que ibas bastante sigilosa, solo hay una respuesta, sentí tu cosmos, es bastante salvaje.

_Salvaje? – le dijo algo ofendida, él le sonrió como buscando su perdón.

_Me refiero a que es muy característico, es fuerte pero dulce a la vez, como las rosas de un jardín.

_Yo no he hecho nada para tener cosmo… - dijo apenada.

_Uno no elije tener o no cosmo, se nace con ello, tu padre jamás te lo dijo?

_No, cuando le preguntaba sobre mi habilidad para sentirlos me decía que tenía sentidos agudos pero nada más.

_Y no me digas que te conformabas con esa explicación.

_Que mas podía hacer? No hablo con nadie más que con él.

_Y eso por qué? – parecía aún mas sorprendido.

_No lo sé, me tiene prohibido acercarme a las demás personas, supongo que es por mi seguridad.

_Pero no puede hacer algo así, tienes el derecho de comunicarte con las personas, quizás tenga temor que la gente se embelese contigo.

_Por qué tendrían que embelesarse? – no comprendió las palabras del chico de extrañas marcas.

_Las personas suelen dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, eres tan bonita que le gente lo más probable es que se sienta atraída a ti, puede ser que tu padre tenga temor a eso.

_Nunca nadie aparte de mi padre me había dicho que era bonita… - algo en su interior le hizo sentirse incomoda, no se sentía bien que le dijeran que era bella.

_Extraño porque lo eres – el chico se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella, algo en su interior le daba mala espina, no era desconfianza hacia ese muchacho sino a lo que ocurriría si tenían contacto, era algo tan prohibido para ella desde siempre.

_Shion no la toques, es una orden!

Sintió dos cosmos, uno era imponente y lleno de vitalidad y el otro era demasiado conocido para ella, fuerte pero amable, el de su padre.

Allí vio a los portadores de tales energías, adelante iba un hombre de cabello cano tomado en una coleta, poseía las mismas marcas que aquel muchacho lo cual le hacía concluir que era su maestro, algo le decía que ya lo había visto, su rostro le era muy familiar sin embargo jamás había sentido su cosmo.

Atrás venia su padre con paso acompasado pero con los labios apretados, jamás lo había visto tan serio y sabía que obtendría una buena reprimenda por no hacerle caso en sus órdenes, pero no le importaba, gracias al niño Shion había aprendido algo nuevo, tenía muchas dudas y sabía que era momento de saber la verdad sobre ella misma.

_Maestro Hakurei – el chico empalideció, se notaba que respetaba en demasía a su maestro, se alejo de inmediato de la niña – volvió más rápido de lo esperado.

_Y tú me desobedeciste, te dije claramente que meditaras hasta mi llegada – le dijo duramente, el joven solo agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado.

_Al igual que tu jovencita – dijo Lugonis casi en un siseo, toda bondad en su voz se esfumo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada ante aquel comportamiento.

_Lo… lo siento padre – no tenía mucho que decir, había desobedecido y esperaría su castigo – yo te estaba buscando.

_Deberías haberme esperado en la casa de Piscis… bueno eso ya no importa – se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano, la niña se sentía tan a salvo cuando estaba cerca de su padre.

_Ella debe ser Albafika – dijo el maestro de Shion, la miró con ternura, ella pensó que esa expresión ya la había visto pero no recordaba donde – tenías razón Lugonis, es hermosa.

_Mi niña es lo más hermoso que hay, pero eso no quita que me desobedeció – cuando dijo aquellas palabras apretó la mano de ella.

_Al igual que mi testarudo discípulo – dijo Hakurei mirando severamente a Shion – bueno, es hora de volver a Jamir, nos espera un nuevo entrenamiento – sus ojos brillaron al decir aquellas palabras, se veía que tenia puesta mucha fe en el muchacho.

De ese modo y con las respectivas despedidas cada grupo tomó su camino, lo último que Albafika pudo apreciar fue la mirada pura y honesta en el niño Shion, realmente estaba agradecida por las cosas que le había enseñado en tan poco tiempo.


	3. Capitulo 2 Declaraciones

El trayecto de regreso a la casa de Piscis fue en total silencio, no se atrevía aún a preguntarle a su padre porque le había omitido información, sabía que debía tener sus motivos pero no comprendía con exactitud cuáles eran. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Piscis Lugonis soltó la mano de la niña y le preguntó.

_Quieres algo, té, zumo, leche?

_Té de arándano seria genial – él le sonrió y de ese modo se dirigió a la cocina.

Se dispuso a esperarlo sentada en el comedor, un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas decoraba la mesa, toda su vida había convivido con ellas, aparte de su padre eran su única compañía.

Lugonis llegó con dos cuencos llenos de humeante brebaje, uno era rosáceo y el otro verde, la niña sabía que el té favorito de él era el verde de jazmín, ella misma se lo preparaba desde que tenía memoria.

No sabía con exactitud cuál sería su castigo, tampoco se sentía preparada para exigirle la verdad a su padre, tomo un pequeño sorbo de té y espero a que él tomara la palabra.

_Que es lo que quieres decirme, Albafika? – le dijo calmadamente, ni siquiera se veía enojado, parecía ser que su molestia se había esfumado de la nada.

_Lo siento mucho, no debería haberte desobedecido – bajo la mirada avergonzada.

_Está bien que pidas perdón, pero no creo que sea eso lo que quieras decirme.

_A que te refieres? – abrió los ojos sorprendida, era como si su padre supiera de antemano lo que quería decirle.

_Sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría – tomó un sorbo de su te y cerró los ojos como buscando las palabras indicadas – ya debes saber que te he escondido muchas cosas.

_Por qué no me dijiste que tengo cosmo? – lo miro fijamente, quería ver la expresión que él tomaba, él simplemente frunció el ceño algo confundido.

_La verdad es que tenía pensado decírtelo algún día pero el tiempo pasaba y lo fui dilatando, supongo que fue miedo.

_Miedo?

_De que tomaras alguna decisión apresurada, de que fueras infeliz.

_Pero hay algo que no entiendo – tomó una pausa, tenía que de algún modo ordenar sus ideas, sabía de antemano que se enteraría de cosas importantes, solo debía saber cómo proceder para tomarlo del mejor modo posible – que tiene que ver eso a que tenga cosmo?

_No te lo dijo Shion? No todos poseen cosmo, los afortunados solo tienen un camino.

_No puede ser… - ahora sí que encontraba toda la circunstancia sorprendente, no se referiría a… - tú dices ser un santo?

_Exacto, y no uno cualquiera sino que de gran categoría, ya debes saber que no todos los cosmos son iguales, hay algunos más poderosos que otros.

_El tuyo y el de los guardianes de las otras casas son los que siento más fuerte, eso significa que ustedes son los más poderosos del santuario.

_Podría decirse que si – dio un hondo suspiro, parecía apesadumbrado, jamás lo había visto así, era como si todavía no le terminara de contar todo, había aún más? – hay algo que todavía no sabes.

_Algo más?

_Acompáñame.

De ese modo ambos salieron al jardín de la casa de Piscis, como siempre lleno de rosas, el cielo de un azul intenso contrastaba con el fuerte color de aquellas flores tan hermosas, Lugonis se arrodillo y corto una de ellas, se la entregó a Albafika.

_Es hermosa, verdad?

_Lo es – siempre se había preguntado por qué su padre solo tenía rosas y no otras flores.

_Cuantas veces he tocado a las personas?

_Nunca, solo a mi – ahora que lo decía, era cierto su padre jamás había tocado a alguien que no fuera ella.

_Y dime, a cuantas personas has tocado tu?

_A nadie a parte tuyo, me dijiste que nunca lo hiciera.

_Y sabes realmente el motivo?

_Siempre quise saberlo – era algo extraño, por qué no podía tocar a los demás?

_Mira.

Lugonis se dirigió a un pequeña fuente donde usualmente los pájaros bebían agua, estando allí se mordió su pulgar haciéndolo sangrar, dejó caer las gotas a la fuente tiñéndola de un suave rosa, se alejo un poco para que los pájaros regresaran.

Los pajaritos de múltiples colores volvieron a la fuente y bebieron esa agua teñida de sangre sin saber lo que les deparaba, uno a uno iban cayendo al suelo, no parecían volver a moverse.

_Que les paso?, no me digas que…

_Efectivamente, están muertos, para ser exactos fueron envenenados.

_Pero, como? – no entendía o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo, no podía ser cierto.

_Yo los envenene, con mi sangre – se acerco nuevamente a la niña, se hincó para quedar a la misma altura que ella – eso era lo que algún día tenias que saber, mi naturaleza venenosa.

_Entonces yo puedo tocarte – acaricio el rostro de su padre, este sonrió tristemente - yo, soy como tu?

_Exactamente, ambos somos muy parecidos, tenemos la habilidad de soportar el veneno de las _royal demon rose._

___Veneno? Acaso estas flores son venenosas?

_Así es, te has fijado si otro tipo de vida crece en este jardín carmesí?

Ahora que lo pensaba, las aves jamás se posaban en las flores, ni los insectos, mucho menos algún animal, no crecía nada en ese jardín aparte de esas bellas flores. Pero que fueran venenosas? Era algo que no quería creer, cuantos años viviendo con ellas y jamás lo supo, las tocaba, las cuidaba y jamás tuvo algún signo de envenenamiento.

_Solo estas rosas… ahora lo entiendo todo, o por lo menos eso quiero intentar.

_Sabes que eres lo más preciado que tengo, no quiero presionarte, piensa las cosas con calma, solo quiero que seas feliz.

La niña no dijo nada, lo miro confundida y salió de aquel jardín, se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, miraba continuamente el techo como si este le brindara respuestas y explicaciones.

Ser un santo…

Jamás se imagino que ese sería su destino, está bien, no estaba obligada a serlo pero siempre sintió que su existencia no servía de nada, ser un santo le daría una utilidad y sentido a su vida, podría proteger a sus seres queridos, sería más fuerte, podría cuidar de sí misma.

No podía evitar sentir miedo ante todo lo sabido, era venenosa o por lo menos inmune al veneno, no era una chica normal como lo había pensando todos estos años, abrumada por todo se quedo completamente dormida.

Lugonis entro en la habitación de Albafika, se recostó al lado de ella y arreglo sus cobijas para que no sintiera frio, sabía que quizás fue muy luego para decirle toda la verdad pero por otro lado no era la verdad absoluta, había muchas cosas que la chica no sabía y que era mejor no hacerlo ya que cambiaria mucho sus decisiones.

_Se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos… - la miro, la chica de una belleza indescriptible dormía plácidamente – mi querida hija, ojala no sufras con las decisiones que tome por ti.

Y de ese modo salió de la habitación, la joven desconocía las cosas que vendrían en un futuro y el papel que ella jugaría en todo.


	4. Capítulo 3 Cruz del norte

Capítulo 5

Fue aquel día…

_Las almas que habitan en este pueblo, son… tu familia? – el hombre de cabello largo y cano se acercó suavemente al muchacho que se encontraba entre el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblito.

_Sorprendido? Entonces puedes verlas? – lo miro con leve interés, boto un hondo suspiro y prosiguió – Tienes razón, las almas de los habitantes de este pueblo que hasta hace poco tiempo poseían un cuerpo y una vida normal, sin embargo… ahora no se diferencian mucho de la basura.

Su mirada era orgullosa, no tenía debilidad alguna, ni siquiera aparentaba, ya no tenia nada que sentir simplemente.

_Anciano, debes ser cuidadoso ya que uno nunca sabe cuando le llegara la muerte.

_Muchacho, cual es tu nombre? – le dijo ignorando sus ultimas palabras.

_Mi nombre ehh? – se levanto rápidamente y de un salto se lanzo hacia el hombre con intenciones de lastimarlo – Manigoldo! Viejo estúpido debiste ser mas cuidadoso con tus recorridos, - se aferro de algo – fue muy fácil, siento lastima por ti pobre diablo, soy un mensajero de la muerte.

_Dudo que el dios de la muerte haya admitido a un crio como tu de mensajero, eso arruinaría su reputación – lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo levanto tal cual animal caído por la caza – supongo que lo de que una vida es solo basura es lo que significa para él.

Al forcejear se rasgo una parte de la túnica del anciano dejando ver una indumentaria dorada, esto no paso desapercibido para el chico de cabello azuloso.

_Ahora entiendo, es mi hora, si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, quieres vejete?

"Este muchacho siendo tan joven ha visto innumerables muertes, debido a eso tiene ese modo de pensar"

_No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, hace tiempo muchos compañeros míos murieron, si recuerdo esa escena tal vez ellos si formaron parte de la basura sin embargo yo se que ellos vivieron para morir, pelearon para alcanzar el límite de sus vidas… por la mía –lo miro fijamente, parecía ser que el chico comenzaba a entender aquellas palabras – fueron solo un grano más en la montaña de basura, justo como es la tuya en estos momentos.

_Y eso que! – dijo tercamente – si no fuera parte de esa montaña de basura donde más lo sería?

_Del universo, cada una de nuestras vidas es diminuta, pero cada una es parte del universo, si podemos entender esa sensación de calor cualquiera puede hacer de su vida un destello.

_No lo entiendo… - había incertidumbre en su mirada.

_Si tu quieres entender su significado – lo soltó de súbito – vendrías conmigo muchacho?... vendrías conmigo al santuario?

_De ese modo trajo a Manigoldo al santuario patriarca?

_En efecto Lugonis, un chico con un pasado tormentoso, desde el primer momento en que lo vi note su potencial, debo admitir que es difícil lidiar con él pero aprende rápido, será un buen santo dorado – lo miro a los ojos – al igual que Albafika.

_Supe que ya tomó su decisión, no puedo estar feliz del todo, le espera un camino difícil, me gustaría saber como logró convencerla.

_Yo no hable con ella, de hecho nadie la obligo, solo tuvo que hablar con otros aprendices y conocer sus motivaciones.

_Conoció a los demás aparte de Shion? – estaba sorprendido, podía ser peligroso mas que mal la niña vivía entre el veneno.

_Solo a Degel y en estos momentos debe estar hablando con Manigoldo.

_Lo mando a hablar con ella?

_No, solo sus caminos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

_Intentaste atacar a el patriarca! , eres un salvaje – no se imaginaba esa situación, era inverosímil.

_Ya te dije, no tomo en cuenta demasiado los rangos, yo solo quiero hacerme fuerte.

_Por eso aceptaste ir al santuario.

_Por supuesto, para que más?

_Hay mas motivos por los cuales uno quiere hacerse fuerte – pensó en sus motivaciones, definitivamente eran distintos a los de aquel chico.

_Como cuales? – le dijo irónicamente.

_Proteger a personas inocentes.

_No me importa, cada uno se protege con sus propios medios, el más débil perece.

_No todos pueden protegerse y no por eso tienen que morir – le dijo molesta, le estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

_Somos muy distintos pequeña flor – se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos – su expresión era dura o por lo menos eso quería aparentar.

_No me llames así – podía ser cortes y hasta suave pero no por eso no tendría carácter para hacerse valer.

_Como quieras – le dio la espalda nuevamente.

_Tengo que irme – se volvió a soltar el cabello – hasta la vista, Manigoldo.

_Ten cuidado, hay muchos animales salvajes en este bosque.

_Lo tendré en cuenta – se dio cuenta que quizás el chico no era malo del todo – gracias.

De ese modo se fue rápidamente del bosque, sentía que debía estar lo más pronto posible en casa, sintió una presencia familiar en los aposentos del patriarca.

Mi padre…

Tomó los atajos pertinentes hasta piscis y espero pacientemente, estaba agitada, había corrido demasiado en poco tiempo.

De pronto sintió pasos, ya sabía quien era, del umbral de la puerta que daba con el templo del patriarca apareció esa silueta alta y familiar.

Sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, lo abrazó con añoranza, lo había extrañado tanto, levanto su mirada y vio aquellos ojos serenos y comprensivos.

_Padre, por fin llegaste! , te había extrañado tanto.

_Y yo a ti querida, lo siento por no avisarte sobre mi misión.

_No importa, creo que a la larga me sirvió, para tomar decisiones – le diría su decisión.

_Eso es muy bueno, entonces, cuál es tu decisión Albafika?

_Quiero que me entrenes, quiero ser un santo para proteger a Athena y a las personas inocentes.

Lugonis sonrió, aquellos sentimientos sinceros y puros lo conmovieron, por otra parte sintió tristeza, lo más probable es que su querido tesoro se transformara en un ser solitario al igual que él.

_Sabes que no será sencillo, quizás algunas veces quieras desistir.

_Lo sé, pero no renunciare a mis convicciones, quiero servir de algo, si puedo proteger a los débiles lo hare gustosa.

De ese modo Albafika paso de ser aquella niña que cuidaba las flores de piscis a ser la nueva aprendiz de santo, ni ella sabía las cosas que le depararían en un futuro.


	5. Capitulo 4 Verdugo

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Lugonis, Albafika no podía esconder su preocupación, siempre cuando llegaba alguien preguntaba por él pero solo recibía dudosas respuestas.

Había decidido entrenar su estado físico por cuenta propia para darle una grata sorpresa a su padre cuando éste regresara.  
Sabía que no era pertinente que fuera a lugares poblados así que iba a las zonas más profundas del bosque que colindaban con el santuario.

Si bien no era fuerte físicamente, era muy ágil y tenía una visión y motricidad sorprendente, había trotado toda la mañana y estaba fatigada, llegó a un claro en el bosque donde desembocaba el agua del rio y se arrodilló en la orilla, podía ver todas sus facciones reflejadas en el espejo cerúleo, mojo su rostro con abundante agua y se amarro su cabello celeste en una coleta.

De pronto todo su relajo se esfumó, sintió un cosmo profundo y lúgubre, el antónimo a todo el esplendor de donde se encontraba, decidió esconderse entre los arbustos,

Se aproximó una silueta entre los árboles, parecía mascullar palabras frustradas que la niña no pudo entender, por su voz, no, no podía ser…

Un niño…  
No pudo esconder su asombro, como era posible que un niño tuviera esa clase de cosmo? Tan sombrío y oscuro.

El niño de piel morena y cabello azuloso miro molesto el claro donde hacía unos momentos Albafika había calmado su cansancio, tomó una piedra y la lanzo con rabia al agua.

_Que se cree ese viejo al tratarme asi! No soy un niñato, soy un verdugo!

Debía irse, no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero como lo haría? Como si este supiera lo que pensaba dijo aún molesto.  
_Será mejor que te vayas por donde llegaste, no querrás perderte en este enorme bosque.

La niña decidió salir de su guarida, era ridículo querer seguir escondiéndose si aquel niño sabía de su presencia.

_Conozco mejor de lo que crees este bosque – el chico solo bufó molesto, aun le daba la espalda, no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento – pero aun así, gracias.

_No sería agradable que una niña perdiera la vida solo por creerse la valiente, estos no son lugares para personas como tú.

_En primer lugar, mi padre me enseño que no debía tomar en cuenta las palabras necias de personas que ni siquiera son capaces de mirarte a los ojos – dijo en un siseo ácido, aquel niño había colmado su paciencia, no la conocía en absoluto para hacer aquel tipo de juicios.

_Si hallas tan necesario el contacto visual – se dio vuelta de súbito y no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver a la niña, se sonrojó levemente e intento esconderlo con dificultad – eres tu…

_Que yo soy qué? – dijo incomoda, no entendió la reacción de aquel niño.

_Albafika… eres Albafika cierto?

_En efecto, como sabes eso?

_Estaba exhausto, su maestro se había pasado con el entrenamiento, tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de magullones y rasmilladuras pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto, su orgullo era mayor._

__Es suficiente por hoy – dijo Sage conforme._

__No, no lo es, yo quiero seguir entrenando._

__No seas necio, tu cuerpo no da más, debes recuperarte para dar tu rendimiento optimo – levanto su mano callando el reclamo del niño – y no es algo conversable._

_Él solo lo miro resentidamente y lo siguió de vuelta al santuario, de pronto a lo lejos cerca del bosque vio una nube color carmesí, jamás en la vida había visto un color semejante teñir el cielo._

__Royal Demon Rose – murmuró por lo bajo su maestro._

__Viejo, que es eso? – dijo el niño sorprendido._

__Una de las técnicas de Lugonis._

__Lugonis?_

__El caballero dorado de Piscis, uno de los guerreros más fuertes que hay._

_Al oír la palabra fuerte, captó toda la atención del chico, quería conocerlo y si era posible, luchar con él._

__Con que uno de los más fuertes… seria genial poder luchar con él._

__Ni en tus sueños serias capaz de ganarle. Están a un nivel ni siquiera comparable, necesitas mucho entrenamiento para hacerle frente, además el solo hecho de acercársele a él es mortal._

__Tan hostil es?  
_Todo lo contrario, es muy pacífico, lo mortal es su naturaleza._

__Su naturaleza… - cada vez le parecía más interesante el guerrero de Piscis._

__Su sangre al igual que las rosas que utiliza para luchar están envenenadas, su solo contacto causan la muerte._

__Y no hay un modo de contrarrestar ese veneno?_

__Solo los destinados a la senda de Piscis pueden soportar el veneno de las rosas pero ellos mismos deben fundirse con él, es parte de sí mismos._

__Quieres decir que… hay alguien más capaz de soportar ese veneno?_

__En efecto, la hija de Lugonis tiene esa habilidad innata, además de poseer un cosmo natural muy fuerte, nació para seguir con la tradición de Piscis._

__Las mujeres pueden ser santos?_

__No seas idiota, no has visto a los santos femeninos de plata? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño._

__Claro que si viejo pero… puede haber santos de oro femeninos?  
_Nunca se ha dicho lo contrario, además la armadura es la que escoge a su portador. _

__Ya quisiera conocer a aquella chica – dijo con añoranza, como seria luchar con alguien asi?_

_Albafika?, lamentablemente aun no sabe la verdad y vive como una niña normal dentro de lo que se puede.

__No sabe su destino? – dijo molesto – que desperdicio._

__Ella no podrá renegar de su destino, será su decisión – dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva._

__Y que crees que decida? _

__No lo sé, solo esperemos que tome la decisión mejor para ella._

__Como es ella? – tenía ganas de saber cómo era la heredera de Piscis._

__En que sentido? – su mirada se volvió aguda, cautelosa._

__Todo – dijo con seguridad._

__Bueno, es una niña muy tímida y dulce pero a la vez esconde unas espinas mortíferas, debe ser su modo de protegerse del entorno hostil._

__Imagino que debe ser tosca y arisca… - dijo con recelo._

__Todo lo contrario, su aspecto hace que todos queden embelesados con ella, tiene una belleza casi irreal._

__Con que una cara bonita… - dijo con interés._

__Dicen que las flores más hermosas son las que esconden las peores espinas – dijo mirando hacia la nube carmesí a lo lejos._

_Contesta, como sabes eso?

_Tengo mis fuentes – dijo haciéndose el interesante, jamás le diría que la reconoció por su belleza.

_Comprendo, sentiste mi cosmo – dijo pensativa, debía encontrar un modo de saber esconderlo.

_Algo así, te falta entrenamiento – dijo reprendiéndole.

_Ni siquiera lo he comenzado, por supuesto que me falta.

_Es cierto… tu maestro está en una misión.

_Pareces saber mucho sobre nosotros – lo miró con recelo, de donde había aparecido este chico? – dime, cómo te llamas?

_Manigoldo – le contesto sin mucho interés.

_Que nombre tan raro… - le dijo algo divertida.

_No es que digamos que Albafika es un nombre que se escucha todos los días.

_Me lo dio mi padre cuando me encontró y me gusta bastante.

_Toda la vida has vivido con Lugonis?

_Para ti es señor Lugonis, y si, toda la vida he vivido con el.

_Y aun así no te ha entrenado ni un poco, que decepción.

_Yo no sabía que poseía esa habilidad – le dijo avergonzada – todo comenzó cuando conocí a Shion.

_El carnero… tiene bastante potencial también a pesar de ser tan joven.

_Conoces a todos los aprendices de caballeros? – parecía saber que Manigoldo sabía mucho más que ella.

_A la mayoría, es fácil conocer a la gente cuando estas cerca del viejo.

_Viejo? A quien te refieres?

_Al vejete Sage – le dijo como si se refiriera a cualquier conocido.

_Sage… el único que conozco es… no, no puede ser… el patriarca!

_Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

_Como te refieres al patriarca de ese modo? – su mirada era incrédula.

_No le suelo tomar el valor a los procesos burocráticos del santuario si eso es a lo que te refieres.

_Entonces, eres el discípulo del patriarca Sage – ahora entendía mejor las cosas, por eso sabía tanto – como comenzó a entrenarte?

Es una larga historia, si estas interesada…


	6. Capitulo 5 Un montón de basura

Capítulo 5

Fue aquel día…

_Las almas que habitan en este pueblo, son… tu familia? – el hombre de cabello largo y cano se acercó suavemente al muchacho que se encontraba entre el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblito.

_Sorprendido? Entonces puedes verlas? – lo miro con leve interés, boto un hondo suspiro y prosiguió – Tienes razón, las almas de los habitantes de este pueblo que hasta hace poco tiempo poseían un cuerpo y una vida normal, sin embargo… ahora no se diferencian mucho de la basura.

Su mirada era orgullosa, no tenía debilidad alguna, ni siquiera aparentaba, ya no tenia nada que sentir simplemente.

_Anciano, debes ser cuidadoso ya que uno nunca sabe cuando le llegara la muerte.

_Muchacho, cual es tu nombre? – le dijo ignorando sus ultimas palabras.

_Mi nombre ehh? – se levanto rápidamente y de un salto se lanzo hacia el hombre con intenciones de lastimarlo – Manigoldo! Viejo estúpido debiste ser mas cuidadoso con tus recorridos, - se aferro de algo – fue muy fácil, siento lastima por ti pobre diablo, soy un mensajero de la muerte.

_Dudo que el dios de la muerte haya admitido a un crio como tu de mensajero, eso arruinaría su reputación – lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo levanto tal cual animal caído por la caza – supongo que lo de que una vida es solo basura es lo que significa para él.

Al forcejear se rasgo una parte de la túnica del anciano dejando ver una indumentaria dorada, esto no paso desapercibido para el chico de cabello azuloso.

_Ahora entiendo, es mi hora, si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, quieres vejete?

"Este muchacho siendo tan joven ha visto innumerables muertes, debido a eso tiene ese modo de pensar"

_No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, hace tiempo muchos compañeros míos murieron, si recuerdo esa escena tal vez ellos si formaron parte de la basura sin embargo yo se que ellos vivieron para morir, pelearon para alcanzar el límite de sus vidas… por la mía –lo miro fijamente, parecía ser que el chico comenzaba a entender aquellas palabras – fueron solo un grano más en la montaña de basura, justo como es la tuya en estos momentos.

_Y eso que! – dijo tercamente – si no fuera parte de esa montaña de basura donde más lo sería?

_Del universo, cada una de nuestras vidas es diminuta, pero cada una es parte del universo, si podemos entender esa sensación de calor cualquiera puede hacer de su vida un destello.

_No lo entiendo… - había incertidumbre en su mirada.

_Si tu quieres entender su significado – lo soltó de súbito – vendrías conmigo muchacho?... vendrías conmigo al santuario?

_De ese modo trajo a Manigoldo al santuario patriarca?

_En efecto Lugonis, un chico con un pasado tormentoso, desde el primer momento en que lo vi note su potencial, debo admitir que es difícil lidiar con él pero aprende rápido, será un buen santo dorado – lo miro a los ojos – al igual que Albafika.

_Supe que ya tomó su decisión, no puedo estar feliz del todo, le espera un camino difícil, me gustaría saber como logró convencerla.

_Yo no hable con ella, de hecho nadie la obligo, solo tuvo que hablar con otros aprendices y conocer sus motivaciones.

_Conoció a los demás aparte de Shion? – estaba sorprendido, podía ser peligroso mas que mal la niña vivía entre el veneno.

_Solo a Degel y en estos momentos debe estar hablando con Manigoldo.

_Lo mando a hablar con ella?

_No, solo sus caminos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

_Intentaste atacar a el patriarca! , eres un salvaje – no se imaginaba esa situación, era inverosímil.

_Ya te dije, no tomo en cuenta demasiado los rangos, yo solo quiero hacerme fuerte.

_Por eso aceptaste ir al santuario.

_Por supuesto, para que más?

_Hay mas motivos por los cuales uno quiere hacerse fuerte – pensó en sus motivaciones, definitivamente eran distintos a los de aquel chico.

_Como cuales? – le dijo irónicamente.

_Proteger a personas inocentes.

_No me importa, cada uno se protege con sus propios medios, el más débil perece.

_No todos pueden protegerse y no por eso tienen que morir – le dijo molesta, le estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

_Somos muy distintos pequeña flor – se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos – su expresión era dura o por lo menos eso quería aparentar.

_No me llames así – podía ser cortes y hasta suave pero no por eso no tendría carácter para hacerse valer.

_Como quieras – le dio la espalda nuevamente.

_Tengo que irme – se volvió a soltar el cabello – hasta la vista, Manigoldo.

_Ten cuidado, hay muchos animales salvajes en este bosque.

_Lo tendré en cuenta – se dio cuenta que quizás el chico no era malo del todo – gracias.

De ese modo se fue rápidamente del bosque, sentía que debía estar lo más pronto posible en casa, sintió una presencia familiar en los aposentos del patriarca.

Mi padre…

Tomó los atajos pertinentes hasta piscis y espero pacientemente, estaba agitada, había corrido demasiado en poco tiempo.

De pronto sintió pasos, ya sabía quien era, del umbral de la puerta que daba con el templo del patriarca apareció esa silueta alta y familiar.

Sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, lo abrazó con añoranza, lo había extrañado tanto, levanto su mirada y vio aquellos ojos serenos y comprensivos.

_Padre, por fin llegaste! , te había extrañado tanto.

_Y yo a ti querida, lo siento por no avisarte sobre mi misión.

_No importa, creo que a la larga me sirvió, para tomar decisiones – le diría su decisión.

_Eso es muy bueno, entonces, cuál es tu decisión Albafika?

_Quiero que me entrenes, quiero ser un santo para proteger a Athena y a las personas inocentes.

Lugonis sonrió, aquellos sentimientos sinceros y puros lo conmovieron, por otra parte sintió tristeza, lo más probable es que su querido tesoro se transformara en un ser solitario al igual que él.

_Sabes que no será sencillo, quizás algunas veces quieras desistir.

_Lo sé, pero no renunciare a mis convicciones, quiero servir de algo, si puedo proteger a los débiles lo hare gustosa.

De ese modo Albafika paso de ser aquella niña que cuidaba las flores de piscis a ser la nueva aprendiz de santo, ni ella sabía las cosas que le depararían en un futuro.


	7. Capítulo 6 Entrenamiento Carmesí

Capítulo 6 "Entrenamiento Carmesí"

Dos personas se encontraban en un mar de rojo carmín en las profundidades del bosque, uno era un hombre de mediana edad muy apuesto de cabellos cobrizos, mirada serena y sabia, la otra era una niña de unos 12 años de cabellera aguamarina y rostro de ángel, ella veía fijamente los blancos enganchados en los árboles tanto cercanos como mas alejados.

Poseía tres Royal Demon Rose en su mano derecha, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de su padre allí presente "debes concentrarte y fijar puntos neurálgicos, que no haya nada mas en el mundo aparte del objetivo"

Lanzó tal cual fueran dardos aquellas hermosas pero letales rosas, dos se enterraron limpiamente en los árboles más cercanos mas la última llego al árbol más alejado y lo rasguño.

_Maestro lo logre! – dijo con alegría la niña, por alguna razón no le gustaba decirle padre cuando entrenaban – pude acertar en todos los blancos con las Royal Demon Rose!

_No, debes hacerlo otra vez – le dijo parcamente.

_Por que? Apenas…

_Ingenua, una de las rosas no llegó a su objetivo! – interrumpió duramente – sabes realmente lo que eso significa? Significa la muerte de otro! Ya sabes que las Royal Demon rose contienen un veneno mortal por eso mismo debemos tener un control total de ellos para evitar la muerte de inocentes.

Los ojos cobaltos de la niña lo miraron fijamente, eso era lo que menos quería, el solo hecho de matar a un inocente hacía que se le secara la boca y se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago.

_Recuerda Albafika, si no lo haces solo nos queda esperar una tragedia – le extendió tres rosas más – vamos, hazlo de nuevo!

_Si! – dijo energéticamente, tomó las rosas y concentro todo su cosmo en los objetivos, solo ellos nadie ni nada más existía en esos momentos.

_Una tragedia, es lo que más teme mi maestro, su sangre está impregnada con el mismo veneno que las rosas, siempre ha vivido en soledad entre estas flores escarlata, me pregunto como se siente una soledad tan grande._

_Maestro!, acerté todos los blancos! – esta vez tanto los árboles más cercanos como el más alejado quedaron ensartados con las Royal Demon Rose.

La niña miro radiante a su padre y mentor, este simplemente la miro con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

_Muy bien Albafika y recuerda siempre que no debes fallar objetivo alguno, debes ser implacable.

Los rayos del sol eran tan fuertes que traspasaban las cortinas del templo de piscis hostigando el sueño de cierta niña.

_Solo un rato más – murmuró perezosamente, aún era muy temprano para levantarse, pero en unos instantes se levanto como si la cama estuviera compuesta por miles de espinas, recodó que su padre dijo que el entrenamiento era lo primordial – no, si quiero ser fuerte debo entrenar desde que tenga conciencia.

Se vistió rápidamente, extrañamente no sentía la presencia de su padre en el templo ni en ninguna parte, habría ido nuevamente a alguna misión asignada por el patriarca? Se aterro ante la idea, odiaba más que nadie la soledad.

Se alivió al ver sentado en la sala principal a Lugonis, estaba tomando una taza de té tranquilamente.

_Buenos días Albafika – dijo con su parsimoniosa voz.

_Buenos días padre, esto…

_Te preguntas como puedo estar ante tus ojos sin que sientas mi presencia?

_Efectivamente, o sea… tu cosmo desapareció por completo.

_Eso aprenderás hoy – dejo la taza a un lado y se levantó – a esconder tu cosmo.

Los ojos cerúleos de ella destellaron, era algo que había añorado con tanta fuerza como el solo hecho de hacerse fuerte, significaba que podía ir con casi cualquier libertad sin que nadie la rastreara, incontables veces había sido pillada por sorpresa por no poseer aquella habilidad.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el jardín de la casa de piscis, Lugonis se sentó tranquilamente entre las rosas, con la mirada invito a que Albafika hiciera lo mismo, cuando ambos estaban ya sentados el comenzó a explicar.

_Todos los seres poseemos fuerza vital, el cosmo, pero no todos tenemos la capacidad para incendiar esta fuerza vital hasta el infinito, es como un pequeño universo en nuestro interior, ahí nos diferenciamos los santos de los seres humanos corrientes, como somos capaces encender la llama hasta posibilidades insospechadas también tenemos la capacidad de detener este poder.

_Es como un proceso inverso? – todo comenzaba a tomar sentido para ella.

_Exactamente, debes ser capaz de poder detener por completo tu universo interior, se que es difícil de comprender al comienzo pero deberás aprender a meditar.

Los primeros días le costó mucho poder hacer aquello, no le había costado nada poder potenciar su cosmo y utilizarlo en las rosas pero esconderlo era muy difícil, apagar su interior sin perder la conciencia, sonaba risible pero era cierto.

_A ver hazlo una vez más – dijo pacientemente Lugonis.

La joven cerró los ojos para no desconcentrarse, se sentía lenta, pesada, su cabeza comenzó a caer….

_Albafika!, no debes quedarte dormida – le reprendió su maestro.

_Lo siento pero es mas difícil de lo que parece.

_Una vez más.

Así sucesivamente, lo repitieron durante días, semanas, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que habían comenzado este delicado y por qué no, tortuoso entrenamiento, hasta que un buen día:

Se encontraba sentada en su habitación en posición de flor de loto, tenía que hacerlo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, su mente vagaba por una especie de líquido color lavanda, una parte de ella gritaba por exteriorizar todo su poder pero ella lo retenía como podía, esa llama se iba diluyendo en este líquido hasta que desapareció por completo.

Abrió los ojos de súbito, se sentía liviana, diferente a lo normal, era como si pudiera tocar el cielo con sus manos, como si pudiera respirar bajó el agua, tantas sensaciones extrañas que quizás no pudiera explicar bien.

Sintió de pronto pasos apresurados, acercarse a su habitación.

_Albafika, donde estas? – la voz de su padre sonaba anormalmente preocupada.

Lugonis entro a la habitación y vio a la niña sentada en posición de meditación en el medio de sus aposentos.

_Lo logré!... o no? – dijo dudosa.

El rostro de Lugonis se iluminó, efectivamente, lo había logrado, se había preocupado de sobremanera al no sentir su cosmo, una parte de él quería pensar que había logrado el objetivo del último mes pero era luego, demasiado luego, así que opto por la otra opción, la preocupación, se habría debilitado tras tanto entrenamiento?  
No, como lo había predicho el patriarca, la chica tenia condiciones sobrehumanas para ser un santo, lo más probable es que en un futuro lo superaría.

_Felicidades querida, lo lograste – la niña se levanto y se acerco a su padre, le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, definitivamente era su tesoro – me sorprende que tan luego.

_Por que lo dices? – según ella había demorado mucho.

_Es un entrenamiento avanzado, yo demore en dominarlo 6 meses – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Seis meses! Eso era mucho tiempo, Albafika realmente no se imaginaba a su padre como un aprendiz, lo vio siempre tan sabio y poderoso, estaba radiante de alegría al saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, ahora sería capaz de poder andar con libertad sin ser molestada.

Su padre le había dado el día libre, le había dicho que se lo había ganado tras tanto entrenamiento.

Se encontraba en el bosque apagando el calor en la cascada donde siempre iba, estúpidamente no llevaba sus atuendos ligeros para bañarse sino que había ido con su vestimenta de entrenamiento que era bastante pesado y tosco, no tenía remedio, tuvo que desnudarse por completo para poder bañarse con total libertad ,se despojo grácilmente de sus vestiduras y puso su nuca debajo de la cascada, el agua era realmente refrescante y apagaba el abrasador calor de verano, se sentía segura, conocía a todos los animales del bosque y sabia que por su naturaleza venenosa no se acercarían a ella, y si alguien quería hacerle algo siempre podría defenderse con las Royal Demon Rose.

Olvidó el hecho de que quizás más de alguna persona fuera capaz de esconder su cosmo al igual que ella…

Había entrenado mucho, quizás demasiado para el gusto de su mentor el gran patriarca, cada día lograba hacerse más poderoso, su crecimiento físico e interior daba pasos agigantados.

_Bueno Manigoldo, te parece si hoy te tomas el día libre? – le dijo tranquilamente, sabía que esta noticia no le caería bien al terco muchacho.

_Pero anciano… aún me falta mucho, nunca será suficiente.

_Ten cuidado, el exceso de entrenamiento agota el cuerpo y la mente, considero que lo has hecho bien, tómalo de este modo, es tu premio por tanto esfuerzo y sudor.

_No me convences… - lo miro irónicamente.

_Bueno tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza porque tengo una misión muy importante que hacer y no podre vigilarte.

_Entonces… puedo hacer lo que quiera? – su mirada se torno ladina.

_No te pases de listo, sabes que Sísifo quedara a cargo de todo y no aguantara que hagas estragos en el santuario.

_Tan joven y tan aburrido…

_Que dijiste?

_Nada, bueno entonces iré al pueblo haber si encuentro algo interesante.

_Suerte con ello muchacho – él sabía perfectamente que Manigoldo no haría eso, pero mientras no hiciera estragos las cosas deberían estar bien, Sísifo era impecable como reemplazo.

De ese modo el joven aprendiz se dirigió a la casa de cáncer, que haría realmente? No lo pensó demasiado, hacía un calor de los mil demonios era como si el diablo hubiera decidido compartir una parte del abrasivo inferno con todos los mortales.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría y se puso ropa ligera, salió rápidamente del santuario, no quería encontrarse con los demás aprendices, eran tan correctos y aburridos exceptuando al enardecido Kardia aprendiz de escorpio, se parecían bastante y habían hecho buenas migas.

Cuando iba en la casa de géminis se encontró con el aludido Kardia, venia con cara de hastió más mugroso que perro vagabundo, a su siga iba caminando elegantemente Degel que a pesar de venir con ropas de entrenamiento no perdía ese dejo de etiqueta que lo caracterizaba.

_Creo que esta vez te pasaste pedazo de hielo – le dijo molesto Kardia.

_Era eso o que me punzaras con tus pocas aseadas uñas – dijo el peliverde en un respingo.

_Ahhh!, el señorito no soporta un entrenamiento de verdad – le encantaba desafiar a Degel, a pesar de que este no le llevara demasiado su juego.

_Dices eso y te quejas por una pequeña brisa – le contestó mordazmente.

_Ya dejen de pelear, parecen matrimonio anciano – dijo divertido Manigoldo.

_A ti nadie te invito al baile cangrejo – le dijo Kardia, Degel simplemente lo miro y bajó la mirada, se había dado cuenta que había caído en el juego del pequeño escorpión.

_Buenos días Manigoldo – le dijo Degel cortésmente.

_Hola hielito – a este denominación Degel lo miro fríamente, no le gustaba que le dijeran así, pero aguanto algún comentario que lo hiciera entrever.

_Por cierto, a donde vas? – le dijo curioso Kardia.

_Es mi "día libre" – dijo haciendo total énfasis en aquellas dos palabras.

_Puede ser un cabezota pero entrena en demasía – dijo Degel, era cierto, el entrenamiento del patriarca era muy duro.

_Podrías esperarme para ir a molestar a las niñas de Rodorio – le dijo Kardia mordazmente, aparte de molestar el aprendiz de acuario adoraba enfadar a las niñas lindas.

_Kardia, no todos son tan infantiles como tu – aunque dudaba que Manigoldo le dijera que no, ambos eran unos cabeza hueca.

_Reconozco que es una buena oferta, pero pensaba entrenar un poco en el bosque – le dijo sinceramente, tanto Kardia como Degel abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, esa no era una respuesta usual.

_Bueno si es lo que deseas, quizás te encuentres igualmente a alguna flor a la cual molestar.

_Que quieres decir con ello? – no entendió, las niñas de Rodorio tenían prohibido acercarse al bosque.

Degel solo frunció el ceño, tampoco comprendía del todo las palabras del escorpiano.

_Vi a una niña dirigirse al bosque, quizás necesitaba hierbas medicinales, era una visión extraña.

_Ya lo creo, ir solo al bosque sin saber defenderte es un suicidio – recordó su encuentro hace algunos meses con Albafika, por alguna razón nunca pudo sacarse esos ojos y cabellera aguamarina de su mente, era tan especial, agito su cabeza molesto, no le gustaba recordarla, demostraba debilidad, era simplemente una aprendiz más – por casualidad viste como era exactamente?

_En una palabra – posó su uña sobre sus labios pensativamente – hermosa.

Manigoldo y Degel empalidecieron, podría ser?  
_Mas detalles por favor – dijo Degel.

_Bueno bueno – dijo el muchacho molesto – cabello semi largo aguamarino, ojos cobalto, rostro perfectamente perfilado.

_Como lo pensé – dijo el acuariano despejándose un mechón de cabello – es Albafika.

_Alba que? – Kardia no entendía.

_La aprendiz de piscis, Albafika – dijo manigoldo intentando no darle importancia al asunto, de hecho no la tenia, la chica sabía defenderse sola.

_El aprendiz de piscis es una chica?!

_No seas idiota Kardia, en ninguna parte se dice que las mujeres no pueden ser santos.

_Lo se pero… pueden ser dorados?  
_Claro que si – le dijo Manigoldo – bueno tengo que irme, el entrenamiento me espera.

_Ahora lo llamas entrenamiento – le dijo Degel entrecerrando los ojos, tonto no era y sabía que quería ver a la niña.

_No te metas!

_No lo haré, haz lo que te plazca – sabía que Albafika se daría a respetar, no tenía por que preocuparse.

De ese modo tanto Kardia como Degel se fueron a sus respectivos templos, Manigoldo se sentía extraño, quería con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver aquel rostro pero por otra parte lo encontraba estúpido, era solo una aprendiz más.

_Iré al bosque como lo había dicho, es mi entrenamiento, mi deber – se dijo no muy convencido, muy en el fondo de su ser, el sabía sus verdaderos motivos.


	8. Capitulo 7 Lazos Carmesí

Capítulo 7 "Lazos Carmesí"

Albafika se bañaba tranquilamente, estaba escondiendo su presencia como lo había aprendido hace poco, sabía que de ese modo nadie la importunaría.

Entro o no entro? Es lo que se cuestionaba cierto niño, estaba en la entrada del bosque, no había nada de malo con ello, lo haría de una maldita vez.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era esconder su cosmo, no quería levantar sospechas de nadie, pero había algo extraño, no sentía la presencia de Albafika, lo más probable es que Kardia se hubiera equivocado de persona y allí no hubiera nadie.

El calor le ponía de mal humor, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a refrescarse a la cascada antes de comenzar a entrenar, o por ultimo se tumbaría en cualquier sitio a descansar, se lo había ganado.

De pronto comenzó a sentir el perfume de las rosas, él lo conocía perfectamente.

_Albafika_

Vio cerca de la orilla del lago que colindaba con la cascada los ropajes de la niña, le habría pasado algo malo? No, no podía ser, no tenían sangre ni nada por el estilo.

Tomo las vestiduras y se dirigió al lago, allí quedó de piedra.

Vio la silueta desnuda de la niña, afortunadamente o eso quería pensar el agua llegaba hasta su delgada cintura, su piel de blanco marfil estaba lleno de gotas de agua que danzaban graciosamente sobre ese perfecto cuerpo que no se desarrollaba aún.

Sabía que no debía mirar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, el cabello bastante más largo que la última vez que la vio estaba pegado a su nuca, esa espalda perfectamente tallada parecía hecha con el mayor de los cuidados, un espectáculo digno de ver, sus delicadas manos despejaron el exceso de agua en su rostro, definitivamente no se había dado cuenta aun de que alguien se encontraba admirando su figura.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, fue su perdición ya que piso una rama que se quebró haciendo un ruido que la niña notó al instante, se dio la vuelta cubriendo rápidamente su delantera con ambas manos, el rostro de ambos se horrorizó.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _ gritó Albafika, su rostro se torno del color de sus rosas venenosas, sentía vergüenza como si su integridad se hubiera mal logrado, pero más que todo eso, ira – maldito bribón! Que haces espiándome?!  
_Nadie te esta espiando rosa con patas! – le dijo en un grito nervioso, ahora la podía ver de frente, se veía mucho más madura que su último encuentro, su delgada cintura, el agua que viajaba traviesamente por su silueta… - maldición! Quien te manda a bañarte desnuda fuera de casa?

A esta afirmación la chica enmudeció, no sabía que responder, el cangrejo tenía razón, mucha parte de toda esta incómoda situación había sido su responsabilidad, ahora solo podía cuidar la poca dignidad que podía sentir.

_Ya lo que sea, pero deja de mirarme carajo! – vio que el muchacho llevaba su ropa en sus brazos – devuélveme mi ropa!  
Manigoldo cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo apretó contra si mismo los ropajes de Albafika como si fueran el tesoro más preciado sobre la faz de la tierra, su aroma era suave pero se filtraba por sus fosas nasales, rosas, parecía ser que era el aroma natural de la chica. Debía negociar si no quería morir en el intento.

_Co… co… con una condición – tartamudeo como un verdadero idiota, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

_Cual… - dijo bajando la mirada tristemente, no podía hacer nada, esta desnuda a merced de aquel chico que lo más probable la superara en fuerza.

_Que no me harás nada, pero sobre todo… - ahora abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada era sincera, ella no pudo evitar intentar cubrirse más pero sus delgadas manos no ayudaban mucho en ello – que no me guardarás rencor.

No sabía realmente por que le importaba tanto lo que Albafika pudiera pensar de él, normalmente le valía la opinión ajena, pero con ella era todo distinto.

Ella no sabía que pensar, desde cuando Manigoldo se comportaba de ese modo? , ambos sabían que él tenía más fuerza física que ella, rencor… si era cierto, estaba molesta pero no podía pensar en tenerle resentimiento a él a pesar de lo pervertido que fuera.

_No lo haré – le dijo ya más calmada – ahora, por favor te lo imploro, pásame mi ropa.

Él la dejo a la orilla del rió con un parco "dejaré que te vistas tranquila" y se fue de allí, ya no escondía su presencia, para que? Parecía ser que eso solo le conllevaba problemas al pobre niño.

Albafika se vistió rápidamente, por fortuna parecía ser que Manigoldo no había visto más que su espalda, le daba gracias a Athena que el agua del lago hubiera tapado su virginidad, cuando estuvo ya lista se cuestiono, iría a hablar con él o saldría arrancando al santuario? Quizás la mejor opción era ponerse de acuerdo en cómo quedarían los términos en un futuro, por nada del mundo quería que esa situación se repitiera.

Allí lo encontró, estaba recostado debajo de un árbol que no dejaba que rayo alguno de sol se filtrara, ella hizo notar su presencia a lo cual el chico dio un respingo, se sentó a una distancia prudente de él.

_Manigoldo – le dijo con la mirada baja, sentía una vergüenza inhibidora hablar con él luego de lo sucedido.

_Dime – le dijo intentando esconder su vergüenza también, no tenía ojos para volver a mirarla de nuevo, era un descarado.

_Como tú me pediste un favor, ahora me toca a mí pedírtelo, más que un favor es una petición.

_No tienes por qué hacerlo – sabía perfectamente lo que le pediría – nadie sabrá lo ocurrido, no tendría cara para divulgarlo.

_Gracias, me voy, nos vemos – le dijo tristemente.

_Sigues molesta?

_No te puedo mentir, estoy furiosa, pero más que contigo conmigo misma, por ser tan ingenua – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, de ese modo se fue del bosque tal cual ninfa.

Nunca supo como tenía esa habilidad para correr tan rápido, el punto es que llego al templo de piscis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, afortunadamente Lugonis no se encontraba, había ido al pueblo de Rodorio, no quería darle explicaciones.

Se sentía alicaída, era como una violación a su intimidad, lo peor de todo es que ella misma había hecho esa violación, era una estúpida.

Se lanzó a su cama, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, lloro silenciosamente hasta que se quedo dormida producto del cansancio emocional.

Habían pasado los meses, Albafika avanzaba a pasos agigantados en su entrenamiento, había decidido enfocarse solamente en aquello para evitar deprimirse, cada vez que se encontraba con Manigoldo bajaba la mirada y decía un leve saludo.

Le había gustado en demasía las _Piranha Rose _ya que sentía que era un ataque más ofensivo que las _Royal Demon Rose, _ el defecto que tenían es que eran mucho más pesadas y toscas que estas últimas, lanzarlas tenía un trabajo extra que consistía en lanzarlas desfasadas ya que su peso hacia que cayeran mucho más rápido.

_Recuerda Albafika, las _Piranha Rose _son netamente ofensivas, usalas cuando quieras hacerle un daño físico a tu objetivo.

Pero había quedado realmente sorprendida al conocer las _Bloddy Rose, _tan blancas y hermosas como su piel pero letales. Éstas al incrustarse en el corazón del objetivo drenaban su sangre hasta que se volvía totalmente roja, en ese momento el enemigo perecía por hemorragia interna, y en algunos casos el corazón simplemente reventaba.

_Las _Bloddy Rose _todo lo contrario que las _Piranha Rose _son muy livianas, esto hace que sea rápidas de lanzar pero es fácil fallar, hay que tener una concentración realmente infalible para no fallar, nunca debes equivocarte Albafika.

_Las personas ven las flores como en regalo bonito y delicado para seres queridos, realmente pueden tener muchos significados dependiendo de la intención, en mi caso son mis armas para defenderme a mí y a los otros, en cierto modo también son un regalo, un regalo mortal._

Un día después de cenar, Albafika se fue a su habitación a descansar como lo hacía habitualmente, su entrenamiento era duro, a pesar de que de a poco iba dominando el poder de las rosas terminaba exhausta.

Generalmente su sueño era bastante pesado, pero extrañamente esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió salir al jardín interno de la casa de piscis para tomar el aire nocturno. Vio una silueta familiar, era su maestro, que hacia despierto a esas horas? Se habría desvelado también?

_Padre? Que pasa? Es muy tarde – se le nota diferente, pensó Albafika.

_Albafika, tu cuerpo tiene una resistencia natural al veneno y hasta ahora te entrene como guerrera.

_Si? – era algo que ya sabía, no comprendía por qué su maestro se lo volvía a recalcar.

_Es hora de pasar el próximo nivel de tu entrenamiento, pero antes quiero que tomes una decisión.

La miro con sus profundos ojos, esa mirada tan serena se hallaba extrañamente confundida, era como si le costara mucho proseguir.

_Aun estas a tiempo de poder convivir con los demás, puedes marcharte de este jardín y relacionarte con otras personas – extendió su mano, en ella había una _Royal Demon Rose __ o puedes seguir el camino de Piscis y formar un vínculo escarlata conmigo.

_Vínculo escarlata? De que esta hablando?

_Un ritual de sangre, es un proceso en el cual vamos a intercambiar la sangre que brota de una herida, este método dura varios años hasta que al fin intercambiamos toda nuestra sangre. Cabe decir que es una técnica muy arriesgada en la que el receptor puede morir a causa del veneno – la miró con verdadero dolor en sus ojos, no quería decir esto pero no podía decidir por ella – Aunque puedas resistir el ritual de sangre, debes saber que te espera una vida de soledad como la mía.

Siempre pensó que ella era venenosa por convivir diariamente con las rosas, jamás se imagino que se podía pasar un límite de peligrosidad.

_Sangre envenenada, dentro de mi cuerpo._

Lugonis enterró la punta de la rosa que tenía en sus manos en su dedo, de este broto sangre de un rojo inimaginable.

_Este veneno va a teñir tu existencia de rojo, ahora es el momento de decidir, el camino de la humanidad o el camino de piscis.

_Mi existencia… siempre le tuve terror a la soledad y añore el contacto con las demás personas, esto era cubierto por el cuidado y las atenciones de mi padre hacia mí, ahora… que es lo que realmente quiero? Mi felicidad o la seguridad del resto? Como mi vida podría ser de ayuda para la humanidad? Viviendo como una persona normal, dependiendo del resto o pasar a ser una protectora mas de las vidas inocentes?_

Lugonis suspiro, era normal que la niña tuviera miedo, solo tenía 12 años y a pesar de que tuviera un talento excepcional, eso no quitaba que su propuesta no tenía nada esperanzador para ella.

_Es normal que tengas miedo, eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras – de ese modo le dio la espalda disponiéndose a volver al templo.

_No, no tengo miedo – Lugonis se dio la vuelta sorprendido – al ser una niña abandonada, usted y este jardín son todo mi mundo, voy a quedarme aquí – tomó una de las tantas rosas de ese inmenso jardín – si me voy, eso significa que usted va a quedarse solo.

_Albafika? – la miro incrédulo de sus palabras.

_Estoy feliz de unirme a usted, vamos a lograr el vinculo escarlata de Piscis – enterró la punta de la rosa en su dedo lo unió al de su maestro.

_Voy a ser como usted, y voy a poder acompañarlo en este jardín escarlata._

_Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que comencé mi pacto de sangre con mi maestro Lugonis, todos los días ambos nos hacíamos una herida e intercambiábamos gota por gota nuestra sangre, no era sencillo…_

Tres niños de aproximadamente 13 años se dirigían al templo de Piscis, uno tenía el cabello verde denotaba frialdad y elegancia, otro tenía el cabello rubio con destellos verdosos dos curiosas marcas en su frente y por ultimo un delicado niño rubio que siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados ya que era ciego.

Entraron al templo de piscis, no había nadie.

_Mi maestro Hakurei dijo que estarían en la habitación de Albafika – dijo Shion.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el joven carnero se asomo y pregunto suavemente.

_Se puede?  
_Por supuesto, pasen pero a una distancia prudente.

Allí se encontraba Lugonis y en la cama una debilitada Albafika, su rostro estaba como la cera a pesar de que ardía en fiebre, remojó un trapo en agua cristalina a lo cual Degel dijo.

_Yo puedo ayudar con esto – puso ambas manos en el cuenco y automáticamente el agua se volvió fría.

_Gracias Degel – le dijo Lugonis cortésmente, él sabía que los niños estaban realmente preocupados por su hija.

_He orado todos estos días a buda por el bienestar de ella – dijo Asmita, que no había hablado en todo ese rato – él me ha hablado y me dijo que no morirá.

_Esa es una gran noticia – dijo con alivio, Asmita nunca se equivocaba.

_Cuantos días lleva así? – dijo preocupado Shion, Albafika respiraba con dificultad pero acompasadamente, entreabrió sus azules ojos miro a todos los presentes, sonrió y los volvió a cerrar serenamente, parecía ser que estaba soñando.

_Cinco días – era la séptima vez que se debilitaba al punto de danzar con la muerte, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de su hija y aprendiz, como podía ser que al ser que más amaba en este mundo le diera tal sufrimiento?

_Se encontraba en un jardín de lirios, era extraño ya que ella siempre convivía solamente con rosas, ellas eran su mundo._

_A lo lejos vio una silueta alta sin embargo no era su padre ni nadie que conociera realmente, era oscura pero extrañamente atractiva para ella, sin dudarlo se fue acercando al desconocido, le estaba dando la espalda, llevaba un abrigo negro largo hasta sus tobillos, su cabellera de un plateado místico llegaba hasta su cintura cubriendo toda su ancha espalda._

__Disculpe señor? – le dijo tímidamente, tomo cierta distancia, no fuera a ser que le hiciera daño con su veneno._

__Por fin llegaste, Albafika._

__Como sabe mi nombre? – no entendía, no lo conocía de nada._

_Él se dio la vuelta dejando ver su rostro, era pálido al igual que ella, sus rasgos eran perfectamente perfilados, como una estatua hecha por el mejor de los escultores pero lo que más llamo la atención de ella fueron sus ojos de un color amatista increíble, no eran como los de Shion que tenían esa suavidad y honestidad, sino que eran elegantes y posesivos, la estaba mirando como a una presa._

__Lo sé todo de ti querida, tus miedos, ambiciones, sueños y anhelos – acortó la distancia con ella, extrañamente ella no intento escapar, le resultaba terriblemente tentador aquel apuesto joven – no quieres dejar solo a tu padre pero a veces dudas si tomaste la decisión correcta ya que le tienes terror a la soledad que conlleva ser piscis, tu objetivo es proteger a los inocentes con la fuerza que cada día vas forjando._

__Como sabe todo aquello? – abrió los ojos de par en par, efectivamente él había dado en el clavo._

__Soy tú futuro… es normal que sepa tu presente._

__Mi… mi futuro, entonces puedes decirme que ocurrirá?  
_Podría pero no quiero hacerlo, es mejor ir viviéndolo en el momento, no te parece?  
_Como te llamas?  
Él le sonrió perversamente, se acerco aun mas a ella al punto de que podían tocarse, la estatura de ambos era bastante dispar ya que ella era una niña y el ya era un joven adulto. _

_Como pudo entrelazo sus brazos en su frágil cintura, nunca nadie había hecho eso, menos un hombre, a pesar de sentirse extraña cedió de inmediato a aquella posesión, ambas miradas una turquesa y otra amatista se intercambiaron como si ellas hablaran en vez de utilizar sus lenguas._

_La levanto levemente para que pudiera estar más cerca de su rostro, allí lo vio con mas detención, era realmente hermoso, su mirada era atrapante, le sonrió, ella nerviosamente cerró los ojos, no soportaba la carga de aquella mirada._

__Abre los ojos, Albafika – le dijo tomando su mentón con cuidado pero haciendo ver que tenía el total control._

_Su mirada se volvió cristalina, indescifrable, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, que pretendía hacer realmente? Entonces ahí ocurrió, le dio un beso en los labios, no era pasional sino que casto, ella no opuso resistencia, era como caer en un abismo._

__Minos, ese es mi nombre – le dijo finalmente presionado sus labios contra los suyos._

__Que quiere de mi? – le dijo con voz cansada, era como si él hubiera drenado toda su energía con aquel beso._

__Llevarte conmigo, que seas mía por toda la eternidad…_

Despertó de súbito, se encontraba en su habitación bañada en sudor, apestaba a rosas, cuantos días había estado inconsciente?

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo ardía del dolor, era el veneno de su padre que viajaba por todo su torrente sanguíneo, había sobrevivido nuevamente.

Recordó su sueño, ella no soñaba muy a menudo, jamás en la vida había tenido esa mezcla de sensaciones, quien era Minos realmente?, lo más probable que un delirio causado por la fiebre.

_Llévame contigo… - murmuro mientras posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun quedaba el recuerdo de aquel contacto.

Sintió pasos, sería su padre? Se abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo el mínimo ruido, era Shion que llevaba un cuenco de agua y unos trapos, a su siga venia Dohko el aprendiz de libra y su mejor amigo, no había hablado mucho con él pero era muy vivaz y amable, ambos niños al verla despierta y sentada en la cama se sorprendieron y sonrieron encantados.

_Por fin despertaste, Albafika – le dijo Shion con una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos amatistas se ablandaron, eso le hizo recordar otros ojos de un color parecido pero mucho más hermosos, debía olvidarse de aquel sueño.

_Nos tenias preocupados – le dijo Dohko posando su brazo por los hombros de Shion.

_Disculpen, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – a lo cual ambos niños se miraron, finalmente Shion dijo.

_Una semana y media, solo te despertábamos para darte algo de comer, aunque has adelgazado demasiado, necesitas nutrirte – de ese modo salió rápidamente, lo más probable que para buscar comida.

_Quiero ver a mi padre – dijo en un jadeo ya que le costaba hablar sin que le doliera todo su interior.

_Está en una misión, pero si no me equivoco, vuelve mañana – le dijo Dohko.

Después de haber comido, tercamente quería levantarse a lo cual Shion y Dohko se lo impidieron, aun estaba débil y debía descansar.

No pudo evitar volver a quedarse dómida pensando en aquel apuesto y onírico joven.

Acaba de hacer el ritual de sangre nuevamente con su padre, cada vez caía con menos frecuencia en cama, parecía ser que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al veneno.

_Es todo por hoy – dijo Lugonis conforme mientras separaba su dedo del de su aprendiz.

_Auch! – se quejó de pronto Albafika.

_Que pasó?  
_Parece ser que me enterré una espina en la herida – era casi imposible, nunca le había pasado eso.

_Déjame ver – la niña le extendió su dedo y él lo revisó, efectivamente había una espina pero era de color rojo, lo tomó con cuidado y esta se deshizo en sus dedos, era una espina de sangre.

_Que era? – dijo la niña curiosa.  
_Una espina de sangre – le dijo mientras cerraba su herida con su cosmo – creo que ya me estas superando.

_Por que lo dice, maestro? – no entendía, podía haber espinas de sangre?  
_Tu sangre tiene vida y creo no equivocarme al decirte que estas comenzando a dominar tu taumaturgia.

_Taumaturgia?

_Si entrenas lo suficiente, podrás dominar tu sangre a tu antojo, pero no es fácil, no puedes despilfarrarla porque corres el riesgo de perder tu vida.

_Ahora me enseñara eso? – estaba esperanzada, sentía que cada día tenía algo que aprender de ese hombre.

_No puedo aunque quiera, es una tradición que todo piscis debe aprender la taumaturgia por sus propios medios, cada uno lo utiliza de maneras distintas.

_Entiendo – se puso a pensar, como entrenaría sin el alero de su padre?, se le hacía imposible pero no perdía nada con intentarlo – entrenare duro, lo prometo.

Tres años después…

_Seguí haciendo el ritual carmesí con mi padre, cada día me debilitaba menos hasta el punto que mi cuerpo se acostumbro al veneno, este poseía vida propia y tuve que domarlo para poder controlarlo a mi antojo, podía hacer lo que quería con mi sangre ahora tóxica._

_El vinculo entre mi maestro y yo era incluso más cercano que el de padre e hija, o por lo menos eso es lo que tan inocentemente yo me puse a creer…_

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo volar los pétalos de rosa las cuales brillaban a la luz de la luna.

_Vamos Albafika, tu dedo.

_Si maestro – lo notaba extraño, estaba serio y pálido como un muñeco de cera.

_Algo no anda bien, me está escondiendo el hecho de que tose sangre._

_Albafika…

_Si?

_Nuestro jardín es realmente… hermoso.

_Maestro?

_Los días que compartimos… se terminaron al mismo tiempo en el cual compartíamos nuestra sangre._

Lugonis cayó al suelo como una marioneta a al cual se le corta sus cuerdas.

_Maestro! – Albafika lo sostuvo socorriéndolo, estaba desesperada, necesitaba ayuda – resista maestro!

_Ahhh – su rostro demostraba intenso dolor pero lo aguantaba – Albafika felicidades, al fin conseguiste un veneno más poderoso que el mío… uno capaz de matarme.

_Matarlo?! De que está hablando?! Que significa todo esto?! – ahora lo sostenía fuertemente como si su agarre lo fuera a aferrar al mundo de los vivos.

_Tal es el destino de piscis… durante el ritual en donde intercambiamos sangre – le costaba hablar ya que el líquido carmín brotaba de su boca – solo quien tenga el mejor veneno y resistencia sobrevive… para luego tener el deber de combatir… uno termina matando al otro…

_No! – las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si no tuviera un fin, estaba desesperada, no podía dejarlo morir, no asi – ni hablar! No quiero perderlo! Es injusto, usted no me dijo nada de esto! Nosotros somos lo único que tenemos en el mundo!

_No llores… Albafika, vas a convertirte en un santo de Piscis más poderoso que yo, no podía ignorar ese talento innato a resistir el veneno… Te encontré hace 16 años viva y llorando en el jardín de rosas… estas _Royal Demon Rose _van a amarte por siempre… Para mi, eres una hija que los dioses me regalaron amablemente para pasar mis últimos días sin ser condenado por la soledad – intento secar la lagrimas de los ojos de la joven las cuales no cesaban, comenzó a toser más sangre manchando su armadura y la ropa de Albafika.

_Maestro! Padre! No! No me deje! Yo pensaba que siempre íbamos a vivir juntos! No! Se lo suplico!

_Espero… que algún día sepas perdonarme Albafika… hiciste este ritual solo para no abandonarme enfrentando tus miedos más grandes, eres tan gentil como un ángel… y aun así yo – casi no podía hablar – siempre dude al respecto pero por lo menos siempre recuerda esto… Siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuidándote y amándote, en este jardín escarlata…

De ese modo dejo de respirar producto de la hemorragia, sus ojos quedaron abiertos y seremos como una estatua. Albafika lo zamarreo desesperada.

_Maestro?! – no había respuesta, sus lagrimas seguían vagando por ese dolorido rostro – mi sangre envenenada lo mato! Mi propia sangre! No!

Lloraba amargamente producto de la perdida, no podía dejar el cuerpo así, estaba sola en el mundo y no pediría ayuda a nadie.

Cerró con la palma de su mano los ojos de su fallecido maestro y le quito pieza por pieza su armadura, esta no se opuso al toque de Albafika, incluso era como si le hiciera caso en todo dándole permiso para proseguir.

Dejó de llorar, ahora su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda emoción, cargo el cuerpo de su padre al templo de piscis, lo aseo para quitar el exceso de sangre y cavo una tumba en el jardín escarlata, no volvió a derramar lágrima alguna.

Tenía que informar la baja al patriarca, fue al salón de baño se deshizo de las ropas ensangrentadas y se dio un baño de agua tibia. Era muy tarde para molestarlo así que decidió ir a primera hora el día siguiente.

Extrañamente ya no podía llorar, se recostó en su cama y automáticamente se quedó dormida.

_Volvía a encontrarse en el jardín de lirios, vio a la misma silueta de antaño, era todo igual que siempre exceptuando ella misma, había pasado el tiempo y ya no era una niña._

__Minos, eres tú? _

_Él se dio la vuelta, la miró y le sonrió elegantemente._

_Albafika no le temía, se acercó a él desafiantemente, le tenía rabia, él sabía lo que pasaría y no le había dicho nada._

__Nos volvemos a encontrar, ya eres toda una mujer._

__Por qué no me dijiste que mi padre moriría a causa mía?!_

__Te dije que los momentos se viven y no se piensan – le dijo con sorna._

__Eres un maldito bastardo! – levanto su mano con intenciones de golpearlo pero este sostuvo su brazo con bastante facilidad y con su mano libre rodeo su cintura como hace tres años._

__No pensé que fueras tan salvaje querida – su mirada era posesiva._

__No me conoces, no puedes saber cómo soy – le dijo ácidamente, no podía mover su cuerpo, la supremacía física de Minos era inminente e implacable._

__Ni tú misma te conoces, o te imaginabas siendo el verdugo de tu propio padre?_

_Albafika mordió levemente su mejilla interior, Minos lo había dicho, era un verdugo._

__Era el camino de piscis, lo ignoraba…_

__Tus ojos denotan miedo, estás aterrada porque sabes que quedaste sola en el mundo, pero sabes que yo puedo cambiar eso._

__Entonces… llévame contigo – le dijo en un susurro._

_Minos rodeo su aun delgada cintura, en esta ocasión la estatura no era tan dispar pero igualmente él era más alto que ella, enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven y le dio un delicado beso, era como si estuviera analizando a su presa, ella se aferro a su espalda, ya no era una niña y jamás había abrazado a un hombre que no fuera su padre._

_Ambos se miraron, fueron acercando sus bocas, sus respiraciones se fueron mezclando, hasta que la distancia quedo rota, primero un beso casto como el de antaño pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y Albafika abrió su boca con desesperación, quería mas, quería ser el verdugo de aquel futuro incierto que la tenia poseída, enajenada._

_Minos profundizo el beso, cuando le sintió gemir contra su boca se aferró mas a ella luchando sus lenguas fogosamente sintiendo el sabor de la sangre filtrándose en sus labios. _

_Cuando se separaron, era Albafika la que sonreía desquiciadamente._

__Tu dijiste que ni yo me conocía, así es, ahora soy una asesina y te llevare conmigo, vas a morir lentamente con mi sangre envenenada. _

__Aún piensas que tu veneno hace efecto en mi? – alejo un mechón turquesa de ella que tenía una expresión de sorpresa – ya te lo dije, soy tu futuro, cada vez mas cerca…_

Despertó de súbito, porque tenía que haber soñado nuevamente con él? No, no era el tiempo de pensar en tales cosas, debía informarle al patriarca del descenso del santo de piscis.

Fue hasta el templo principal que quedaba al lado de su casa y allí se encontraba Sage leyendo un libro como hace 16 años atrás.

_Su ilustrísima, vengo a informar que Lugonis de Piscis… ha muerto.

_Sentí que se apago el fuego de su vida anoche, una baja lamentable – cerró su libro y miro a la joven Albafika, su rostro era inexpresivo, era como si no sintiera nada, como si hubiera desconectado todos sus sentimientos, era su método de bloquear la pérdida de su padre – sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?

_Se supone que ahora yo debo defender el signo de Piscis – tenía entendido que muchos de sus compañeros ya habían conseguido sus cloths como por ejemplo, Shion, Manigoldo, Degel, Asmita entre otros – pero hay un problema.

_Tu armadura – le dijo tranquilamente.

_La cloth de Piscis está diseñada para ser portada por un hombre, yo soy muy menuda y me quedara grande.

_Nada que un buen artesano no pueda arreglar, sabes que las armaduras son seres vivientes, que paso cuando tocaste la armadura?  
_Brillo y me hizo total caso.

_Eso significa que te acepto como portadora, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a Hakurei para que la arregle a tu medida, yo me encargare de eso, ahora te ordeno que vallas a descansar a tu templo, Albafika de Piscis.

_Pero…

_Que descanses, ya veré que misión te voy a dar por el momento descansa, te lo mereces.

Ella no sentía que fuera así, no merecía ni llevar la armadura pero era el deseo de su fallecido padre y no lo rechazaría.


	9. Capitulo 8 Armadura y misión

Capítulo 1  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban tímidamente a través del cortinaje, ladeo la cabeza buscando escapar de aquella molestia pero era imposible, recordó las palabras de su padre "_La pereza es la cumbre de la mediocridad humana" _, algo molesta decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

Como era habitual la casa de piscis estaba desolada, sus pasos se escuchaban en al salón principal más fuerte de lo que quisiera, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su padre ya que no sentía su presencia, desde que tenía memoria recordaba sentir la energía interna de algunas personas, en especial las del santuario que eran demasiado intensas.

A pesar de las advertencias de su padre de que no saliera del templo a no ser necesario decidió ir a buscarlo, tenia estrictamente prohibido acercarse a las personas ajenas a ellos dos, jamás entendió el motivo.

Aprovechaba las ocasiones en las cual él no se encontraba (la cual no eran pocas) para salir del monótono templo, a pesar de gustarle mucho el jardín dentro de este mismo una vida encerrada no era lo más atractivo del mundo, salió en la dirección de la cámara del patriarca, allí se extendía todo el camino de rosas característica de su padre, era hermosa pero jamás comprendió porque todo el camino estaba repleto, con unas cuentas al borde del camino deberían ser suficientes, tomo una rosa y la miro, su aroma era dulce y fresco a la vez, se la amarro a su sencillo vestido y prosiguió su camino.

Había una pequeña bifurcación antes de llegar a las escaleras, esta también repleta de rosas, la descubrió hace mucho tiempo cuando jugaba en los alrededores, siguiendo el camino se podía llegar fuera del santuario sin la necesidad de pasar por las doce casas, era algo realmente practico ya que de ese modo no tenia que ver a nadie como le habían ordenado.

Bajó con sumo cuidado ya que el camino era escarpado y sinuoso, había algunas zonas que solo una persona muy pequeña podría pasar ya que era anormalmente estrecho.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado el tramo más riesgoso ocurrió algo extraño, pudo notar una energía interna, no era extraño sentirlas en el santuario pero esta era inusual, no era tan intensa como la de algún santo dorado sino que más tímida y calmada, provenía de la casa de aries, debía parar para ver? No era acaso peligroso para una persona indefensa como ella? La verdad es que era muy ágil y si querían hacerle daño podía escapar a través de su peculiar atajo, como convenciéndose a si misma decidió indagar la primera casa.

Estando cada vez más cerca esta energía se hacía más clara y segura, transmitía mucha tranquilidad, fijo su mirada hasta la escalinata, allí vio a un niño de más o menos su edad sentado con los ojos cerrados de manera apacible, parecía ser que estaba meditando.

Se acerco con cuidado no sabía si era por precaución o porque no quería perturbar aquel estado de meditación.

_Necesitas algo? – sintió de pronto la voz de éste, abrió unos enormes ojos castaños y la miro con expresión curiosa y expectante.

_Bueno yo… - titubeo, sabia realmente que responder – solo pasaba por aquí, estaba buscando a mi padre – dijo sinceramente.

_Entiendo – le sonrió cálidamente, jamás había visto a un niño en el santuario, solo muy de vez en cuando veía a algún guerrero dorado o de menos rango dirigirse a lo lejos con su padre, los observaba a lo lejos ya que se le tenía prohibido acercase y mucho menos dialogar con ellos.

Era levemente más alto que ella, su cabello de un misterioso verde le llegaba a los hombros, unas extrañas marcas adornaban su frente y vestía una túnica que por su diseño parecía ser extranjera.

_No me harás nada malo? – dijo ella finalmente rompiendo el silencio, si bien se veía como una buena persona no podía fiarse de un desconocido.

_Y por qué tendría que hacerte daño? – la miro incrédulo – por lo que veo puedo asegurar que no eres el enemigo.

_Enemigo? – Muchas veces en su vida escucho aquellas palabras, sabía que eran malas personas que deseaban la destrucción del santuario – claro que no soy el enemigo si este es mi hogar.

_Vives acá en el santuario? – la miro sorprendido –no pareces griega, cómo te llamas?  
_Albafika – le dijo a secas, nunca nadie le había preguntado su nombre, parecía ser que todos ya lo sabían de antemano, tampoco es que se relacionara demasiado con las personas.

_Bonito nombre – se rasco la barbilla como intentando recordar algo, abrió los ojos como si de ese modo atrapara su respuesta – debes ser la hija del señor Lugonis.

_Y tu como sabes eso? – no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el conocimiento de aquel niño.

_Lo supe el día en que nos fue a visitar a nuestro hogar, bueno la verdad es que lo escuche de casualidad – se rasco la cabeza como intentado bajarle el perfil a lo ultimo dicho.

_Como lo suponía, tú no eres de acá, jamás había sentido tu energía.

_Soy de la tierra de Jamir – le dijo orgullosamente – pero dime, a que te refieres a esa "energía"?

_Desde siempre he sentido energía en ciertas personas, por ejemplo la de los guardianes de las casas son muy poderosos a pesar de que cada uno tenga un esencia diferente se pueden sentir siempre, algunos son menos intensos e imponentes, es como si vieras el universo en sus miradas.

El niño la miro impactado, como si hubiera algo realmente malo en las palabras que ella decía, se sintió avergonzada, que había hecho mal? Bajo la mirada y murmuro.

_Dije algo malo?

_No… no es eso, pero todavía no puedo creer que sientas los cosmos sin saber que son.

_Cosmos? – jamás había escuchado esa palabra pero extrañamente se le hacía familiar, entonces lo que sentía se llamaba de ese modo?

_Si, mira – frunció el ceño – mejor dicho siente- se corrigió.

Y tal como lo había dicho sintió aquella energía, antes pasiva y calmada encenderse de a poco, no era ni una parte como la de los guardianes de las casas pero tenía su sello, su poder interno era grande. Con la rapidez que pudo encender aquella llama interna fue bajando las revoluciones de a poco hasta volver a la normalidad.

_Que fue eso? – lo miro curiosa, era realmente atractivo todo aquello, no pudo evitar pensar en lo egoísta que era su padre privándole relacionarse con gente que le podía enseñar tantas cosas.

_Encendí mi cosmos, bueno la verdad es que me estoy entrenando en dominarlo a la perfección, todavía me queda mucho por aprender – dijo humildemente.

_Todos pueden hacer eso? – no podía evitar preguntar aquello, todo esto era nuevo para ella, lo que sentía tenía una explicación por lo menos decir coherente.

_Por supuesto que no, es algo muy complejo – la miro y por su expresión se pudo dar cuenta de que necesitaba una pequeña clase – no todos los humanos nacemos con cosmos, y solo algunos pocos tienen el privilegio de dominarlo y explotarlo.

_Nacemos? – había escuchado bien? Que tenía que ver ella en todo aquello?, está bien, podía sentirlos, pero ir mas allá era algo increíble.

_No me digas que… - no siguió su frase, la miro como buscando que entendiera, cerró los ojos y finalmente siguió – aun no te das cuenta de que posees cosmo?

_Debes estar jugando conmigo – le dijo seriamente y es que no era gracioso, como iba ella a tener eso si era alguien normal?

_No lo hago, Albafika – su expresión antes asombrada ahora era seria en su totalidad – no jugaría con algo tan serio – le sonrió benevolentemente como si toda la confusión de la niña fuera entendible - Dime algo, como crees que supe que estabas aquí?

_Me viste? – en el momento en que lo decía sabía que era una excusa débil.

_Algo difícil si consideramos que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados, además cabe señalar que ibas bastante sigilosa, solo hay una respuesta, sentí tu cosmos, es bastante salvaje.

_Salvaje? – le dijo algo ofendida, él le sonrió como buscando su perdón.

_Me refiero a que es muy característico, es fuerte pero dulce a la vez, como las rosas de un jardín.

_Yo no he hecho nada para tener cosmo… - dijo apenada.

_Uno no elije tener o no cosmo, se nace con ello, tu padre jamás te lo dijo?

_No, cuando le preguntaba sobre mi habilidad para sentirlos me decía que tenía sentidos agudos pero nada más.

_Y no me digas que te conformabas con esa explicación.

_Que mas podía hacer? No hablo con nadie más que con él.

_Y eso por qué? – parecía aún mas sorprendido.

_No lo sé, me tiene prohibido acercarme a las demás personas, supongo que es por mi seguridad.

_Pero no puede hacer algo así, tienes el derecho de comunicarte con las personas, quizás tenga temor que la gente se embelese contigo.

_Por qué tendrían que embelesarse? – no comprendió las palabras del chico de extrañas marcas.

_Las personas suelen dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, eres tan bonita que le gente lo más probable es que se sienta atraída a ti, puede ser que tu padre tenga temor a eso.

_Nunca nadie aparte de mi padre me había dicho que era bonita… - algo en su interior le hizo sentirse incomoda, no se sentía bien que le dijeran que era bella.

_Extraño porque lo eres – el chico se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella, algo en su interior le daba mala espina, no era desconfianza hacia ese muchacho sino a lo que ocurriría si tenían contacto, era algo tan prohibido para ella desde siempre.

_Shion no la toques, es una orden!

Sintió dos cosmos, uno era imponente y lleno de vitalidad y el otro era demasiado conocido para ella, fuerte pero amable, el de su padre.

Allí vio a los portadores de tales energías, adelante iba un hombre de cabello cano tomado en una coleta, poseía las mismas marcas que aquel muchacho lo cual le hacía concluir que era su maestro, algo le decía que ya lo había visto, su rostro le era muy familiar sin embargo jamás había sentido su cosmo.

Atrás venia su padre con paso acompasado pero con los labios apretados, jamás lo había visto tan serio y sabía que obtendría una buena reprimenda por no hacerle caso en sus órdenes, pero no le importaba, gracias al niño Shion había aprendido algo nuevo, tenía muchas dudas y sabía que era momento de saber la verdad sobre ella misma.

_Maestro Hakurei – el chico empalideció, se notaba que respetaba en demasía a su maestro, se alejo de inmediato de la niña – volvió más rápido de lo esperado.

_Y tú me desobedeciste, te dije claramente que meditaras hasta mi llegada – le dijo duramente, el joven solo agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado.

_Al igual que tu jovencita – dijo Lugonis casi en un siseo, toda bondad en su voz se esfumo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada ante aquel comportamiento.

_Lo… lo siento padre – no tenía mucho que decir, había desobedecido y esperaría su castigo – yo te estaba buscando.

_Deberías haberme esperado en la casa de Piscis… bueno eso ya no importa – se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano, la niña se sentía tan a salvo cuando estaba cerca de su padre.

_Ella debe ser Albafika – dijo el maestro de Shion, la miró con ternura, ella pensó que esa expresión ya la había visto pero no recordaba donde – tenías razón Lugonis, es hermosa.

_Mi niña es lo más hermoso que hay, pero eso no quita que me desobedeció – cuando dijo aquellas palabras apretó la mano de ella.

_Al igual que mi testarudo discípulo – dijo Hakurei mirando severamente a Shion – bueno, es hora de volver a Jamir, nos espera un nuevo entrenamiento – sus ojos brillaron al decir aquellas palabras, se veía que tenia puesta mucha fe en el muchacho.

De ese modo y con las respectivas despedidas cada grupo tomó su camino, lo último que Albafika pudo apreciar fue la mirada pura y honesta en el niño Shion, realmente estaba agradecida por las cosas que le había enseñado en tan poco tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 9 Valquirias disonantes

Capítulo 9 "Valquirias disonantes"

_Para conseguir mayor información debemos separarnos – dijo Albafika, ella no era un monumento de relaciones sociales pero se desempeñaba mejor que su compañero de armas.

_Estoy de acuerdo, te parece si nos volvemos a juntar a las 20:00 en la posada?

_Está bien, por favor cuídate.

_Lo mismo digo.

Albafika optó por ir a la casa de té más grande que encontró, sabía de antemano que todos los chismes y rumores se sabían de primera fuente en esos sitios, el lugar era muy bonito, sus tonos cálidos lo hacían bastante confortable, se sentó en uno de los sitios más apartados y espero que alguien tomara su pedido.

_Ha sido realmente fácil apropiarse de las jóvenes de la isla Chronos, aparte de ser muchas son muy hermosas_ pensó el espectro de cabello negro, su plan iba esplendido, de algún modo necesitaban compañía femenina y en el inframundo no habían muchas mujeres por no decir que eran casi nulas.

_Señor Orion – un espectro de rango básico entro pidiendo disculpas – el juez Minos lo manda a llamar.

_En seguida voy – para que lo querría Minos?

Entro en la primera prisión pidiendo los respectivos permisos hasta encontrarse con la gran puerta que llevaba al estudio del Juez más cruel, golpeo suavemente a lo cual se escucho un profundo "adelante".

_Para que me necesita gran Minos? – se arrodillo ante el espectro de mayor rango que él.

_Orion… levántate, sabes que no me gusta aquello.

El moreno subió su mirada esmeralda la cual se encontró con la amatista de Minos, era fría y despiadada pero extrañamente te hipnotizaba, no podías dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos.

_Necesito carne fresca – le dijo imperiosamente – como uno de mis hombres de confianza te pido que me traigas una jovencita para que me haga compañía.

_Señor Minos – no comprendía aquello – usted no necesita que le traiga una jovencita, siempre sus presas llegan a usted tal cual polillas al fuego abrasivo – era cierto, el joven perpetuo poseía atractivo de sobra para ello.

_No tengo ánimos de ir al mundo de los humanos, además bien sabes que él santuario está aumentando su poder y debemos despertar al recipiente del dios hades.

_Que ocurrió con Lilibeth? Ya se aburrió de ella? – aquella joven de 18 años era el juegue y compañía favorita de Minos, él estaba encaprichado con ella y como no si era sublime.

_Acaba de morir, mejor dicho no pudo soportar el fuego de mi pasión

_Flashback (Alto contenido sexual)_

_La joven caía y esperaba sobrevivir al impacto sintiendo los labios sobre su cuello, retornando a besarle nuevamente con profunda pasión._

_Su abrazo ceñido no era una prisión, era un bálsamo ante el dolor físico, sus labios se ceñían sobre los de ella buscando conquistarla nuevamente._

_Minos profundizó el beso, cuando la sintió gemir sobre su boca, una batalla campal de sus lenguas por la supremacía de su amante, las perfectas y juveniles piernas femeninas se movieron guiándolo._

_La joven abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua de su amante ardientemente sobre la suya, Minos controló sus dedos sobre esa cabellera lavanda reluciente llegando a su merced el frágil cuello, acaricio sus senos perfectamente desarrollados describiendo su cuerpo, deslizándose más allá de su abdomen mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse nuevamente, consiguiendo un escalofrío en la joven, Lilibeth se sentía en profundo éxtasis mientras Minos continuaba un camino con sus dedos sobre el abdomen de la joven hasta encontrarse con su húmedo sexo._

_Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de clítoris, acariciándolo nuevamente con movimientos largos y lentos en la medida que continuaban los besos. Lilibeth gimió más fuerte, y Minos fue descendiendo, sin vacilar al propósito, sus labios se situaron en medio de su zona genital provocando un fuerte rubor en la joven._

_Su lengua lamió sus labios con suavidad, ocultando por completo su rostro en el regazo de la joven y se abrió camino apaciblemente, ella tenía dificultades para mantener la cordura a este punto. Una lluvia de sensaciones intensas corrían a través de su cuerpo. Minos oyó los fuertes jadeos e intensificó el toque húmedo._

_Lilibeth estaba bañada en sudor y ruborizada totalmente... Su cerebro aún buscaba las palabras para describir la sensación. Minos se elevó hasta que sus rostros estaban casi a la misma altura, lamió el liquido blanco que escurría sus labios y tragó, a continuación, sin contenerse, cerró en un beso apasionado a la joven, quien tímidamente lo regresó, saboreando la estela agridulce que había quedado en su boca._

_Sus labios no se marcharon de los suyos, y Minos volvió a besarla más hambriento, profundo y posesivo, a medida que sus dedos recorrían su piel, y ambos caían en la cama uno encima del otro, rápidamente separó sus labios con su lengua, sintiendo el contacto desnudo de sus pieles. Lilibeth repasó sus dedos por la cabellera plata atrayendo más cerca, intentando mantener el paso intenso que Minos imponía, y casi la sucesión, sucumbiendo al contacto ardiente de sus pieles y de sus caricias._

_Quería más, sólo sentirse realizado, aturdir el dolor con el fuego del deseo._

_Minos no quiso nada más que rasgar en ella, empujar más y más profundo, los movimientos completos, llegaron a ser eventualmente más rápidos y más frenéticos mientras llegaba al clímax, ambos sentían el fuego abrazador cubrirles desde dentro, uniendo sus cuerpos._

_Lilibeth sudaba enormemente al esfuerzo y la nuevas sensaciones, y finalmente, Minos oyó lo que ella quiso, con las uñas hundiéndose en su piel al fuerte gemido, su amante se vino, bañando su miembro con fluidos cálidos de su esencia, para tiempo después él hacerlo también, culminando enormemente de forma ardiente, por su canal apretado y escurriendo también. Su cuerpo bombeó por el último descenso de su semilla._

_Siéntate. No se tiene a menudo la oportunidad de estar ante un Juez... —Sonó sombrío, y ella volvió a sonreír en su trauma, emocionada y feliz. Cuando se sentó sobre el pesado lecho.

—Ahora... abre bien los ojos. —susurró Minos en su oído. Todo desapareció, se disolvió en sangre, sintió el dolor real en su cuello, incluso más que en sus extremidades.

El pálido terror se ilustró en la cara bonita, cuando sintió que cada miembro de su cuerpo desnudo era dominado por su captor.

Un tronar de dedos rompió en ella, suaves dedos fríos recorrieron su silueta ahora quebrada en mil pedazos como las de una muñeca rota.

—¿Por qué ...? —susurró finalmente la joven, como la ilusión se quebró, mostrando la terrible realidad.

—Tal vez porque ha sido demasiado fácil para mí... —admitió Minos una vez alejó los labios de su cuello.

_Fin flashback_

___Comprendo – pensó que era un verdadero desperdicio haberse deshecho de tal belleza pero Minos era así, se imponía y jugaba con los más débiles como buen marionetista que era – haré lo posible por traer alguna joven de su gusto.

Era cierto, la isla Chronos estaba llena de jóvenes lindas, pero pocas eran del nivel de Minos, él tenía un gusto muy exquisito, sería realmente difícil encontrar una buena presa.

Casi de inmediato Albafika fue atendida, pero no fue por una chica sino que por un joven, ni siquiera ella podía dejar de admirar tal atractivo, el joven era simplemente hermoso, su brillante y lustroso cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda pero lo tenía tomado en una coleta baja, sus ojos de un verde profundo analizaba la cartilla de pedidos cerciorándose de la orden hecha.

El pedido no tardo en llegar, era un sencillo té endulzado con miel, cuando el joven se lo entregó no se pudo evitar aquel contacto visual entre ambos, Albafika había sentido eso solo una vez en su vida y había sido en sus sueños con el representante de su futuro, Minos.

_Necesita algo más? – le dijo cortésmente, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres con los que alguna vez interactuó este no la miraba con perversión sino que con curiosidad.

_Tu trabajas todo el tiempo acá cierto?

_Bueno este es mi último pedido, tengo la tarde libre.

_No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que trabajas solamente acá.

_ahhhh , si claro – miro hacia el mesón principal distraídamente – me esperas un momento? voy a terminar mi turno y seguimos charlando.

Excelente, sabía que sonsacaría información valiosa del joven camarero. Este volvió ahora llevaba un abrigo gris y el cabello suelto, debía reconocerlo, era atractivo, tenía esa belleza elegante, por un momento sus dejos le hicieron recordar a su compañero Degel de Acuario.

_Primero que nada, si vamos a conversar necesito saber tu nombre, considero impersonal no hacerlo.

_Alice – le dijo sin pestañear, hasta el final escondería su verdadera identidad – y tu, como te llamas?

_Oscar – el nombre sonaba bonito pero extraño en sus labios, sería realmente ese su nombre? No, estaba divagando, él no tenía la necesidad de esconder su identidad como ella y Manigoldo. Él la miro detenidamente y agrego en un suspiro apesadumbrado – no deberías estar acá, es muy peligroso ya debes saber de los secuestros.

_Gracias por advertirme, de eso mismo quiero saber – el joven se torno curioso – mi prima es una de las chicas secuestradas y necesito saber su paradero, sabes exactamente quienes son los secuestradores de jovencitas?

_Mientes – le dijo secamente.

_Que te hace pensar aquello? – empalideció, como la había pillado en su mentira?

_Yo soy hijo del dueño de esta casa de té por lo cual conozco a todos los habitantes de este pueblo – la miro detenidamente – y nunca te he visto por estos sitios, eres extranjera verdad?

Maldición, la había pillado en su mentira, tenía dos opciones o evolucionarla o aceptar su derrota.

_En cierto modo tienes razón, pero no estoy mintiendo, no soy de acá, vengo de Grecia, exactamente del pueblo de Rodorio que colinda directamente con el santuario de athena.

El joven enmudeció, que había dicho mal? La iría a pillar?

_Eres pariente de Leyla – dijo como recordando – ella en una ocasión me dijo que tenía parientes en el santuario, me dijo que me presentaría a su hermosa prima, esa debes ser tu, lástima que ella ya no esté con nosotros en este momento.

Debía pensar rápido, ambos habían barajado las cartas y a Albafika le habían salido todos los comodines, debía jugarse el todo por el todo.

_Efectivamente soy prima de Leyla, necesito saber de sus captores para poder ir a ayudarla.

_Y como lo harías?, no es por ser machista, pero eres una joven que ni siquiera llega a su veintena, frágil como una flor.

_Siempre hay esperanza, podrías ayudarme a buscarla.

_No puedo ayudarte con eso pero si puedo preocuparme de que los secuestradores no te vallan a captar a ti, ya sabemos su modus operandi.

_Entiendo – volvía al comienzo, el chico no sabía nada, valoraba sus buenas intenciones pero ella sabía defenderse sola, además de en la compañía de Manigoldo – Debo irme, gracias por brindarme parte de tu tiempo.

_Donde te estás quedando?

_Para que quieres saber eso? – a pesar de su apariencia no podía confiar en nadie, menos en una persona que venía conociendo recién.

_Para poder vigilarte, no me gustaría que te ocurriera algo malo – su voz se notaba sincera.

_Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, adiós.

Alice… quien era realmente? La había pillado en más de una mentira, de hecho dudaba que ese fuera su nombre.

Orion pensaba rápidamente, aquella chica era muy sospechosa, provenía del santuario y quería ayudar a las secuestradas, pero era imposible que fuera un santo, quizás una espía, lo más probable es que fuera así.

Los idiotas del santuario habían mandado a una indefensa muchacha a investigar, realmente les daba pena, movería las piezas de ajedrez dejándolos en evidente jaque.

Como podía haber una persona tan hermosa en este mundo? El rostro de la chica era simplemente angelical, superaba con creces a Lilibeth esta última no siendo fea.

Era la presa indicada para el señor Minos pero eso no quitaba que de pasada él diera una probada de tan preciado manjar.

Su perfume de rosas será su perdición ya que aunque no le hubiera dicho su localización sería fácil encontrarla con tan dulce aroma.

_Esta noche iremos de caza, azotaremos el pequeño pueblo de estación llevándonos a todas las mujeres jóvenes y matando a todos los hombres – las no tan agraciadas podían ser carne de cañón para los espectros de menor rango, él estaba enfocado en ir a buscar personalmente a la joven Alice pero no quería hacerlo a la fuerza, de ese modo se la llevaría a las profundidades del inframundo para que acompañara a su imaginaria prima Leyla.

Ambos jóvenes no habían averiguado demasiado, si a Albafika le había ido mal a Manigoldo le había ido peor, a chica que se le acercaba a preguntar le respondían con evasivas o directamente salían arrancando, era un extranjero y su aspecto rudo lo hacía ver sospechoso.

_No debiste decirle a aquel camarero que venias del santuario – le dijo reprendiéndole.

_Lo sé, pero no creo que sea peligroso, afortunadamente hubo alcance de nombres y me confundió con la pariente de una desaparecida.

_Considero aquella situación demasiado perfecta- dijo Manigoldo con aprensión.

_Tu dices que es sospechoso?

_Debe serlo – dijo seguro.

_Quizás peques sobre aprensión.

De ese modo cayó la noche sin muchas respuestas, el patriarca tenía razón, era una misión difícil.

Manigoldo se encontraba durmiendo profundamente mientras Albafika leía, no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía que no estaba cumpliendo su deber, de pronto se oyó un estruendo y gritos horrorizados de varias partes, Albafika se asomó a la ventana, una parte del pueblo estaba en llamas, una gran cantidad de espectros descendía desde las sombras.

_Despierta Manigoldo! – le dijo en un grito Albafika.

_Que ocurre?! – dijo sobresaltado, era el peor momento para tener un sueño pesado.

_Están atacando el pueblo, quieren exterminar a la gente que según ellos no les sirve.

Ambos se pusieron rápidamente sus cloth y se dirigieron al centro neurálgico del ataque.

_Ve al lado sur y yo me encargo de la zona norte!

Afortunadamente eran espectros de bajo rango ya que Albafika no tuvo problemas en exterminarlos.

Corrió por las callejuelas del pueblo buscando a heridos, cuando de pronto.

_Alice… - ella se dio vuelta y vio a un debilitado Oscar.

_Oscar!, gracias a athena que estás vivo, todo esto es un caos –el joven asintió, estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ropajes hechos jirones

_Eres un santo de athena… ahora comprendo todo.

_No hables, busca refugio, prometo protegerlos de estos mugrosos espectros…

_Descubrí donde tienen prisioneras a las jóvenes del pueblo…

_Dime donde, por favor!

_Hacia allá – dijo apuntando a una calle, ella miro por el estrecho callejón cuando sintió un fuerte y contundente golpe en su nuca, su visión se nublo y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Albafika despertó aun se sentía débil.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de su situación. Se puso de pie con los brazos atados, en medio de una cueva poco iluminada por la luz de algunas velas. No llevaba puesta su armadura, y podía sentir la mirada helada de otra persona.

_Te lo dije, es peligroso estar aquí. -lentamente se arrastró el miedo en Albafika.

Había sobreestimado a Oscar, o más bien, no esperó tal engaño.

Él llevaba una sapuri distinta de la de los demás espectros, era un espectro de alto rango, su expresión se transformo o mejor dicho demostró su verdadero rostro.

_Maldito bastardo! Me das asco – le dijo resentidamente, no podía hacer nada para zafarse, rogaba que Manigoldo la encontrase luego.

Orion duramente tiró de la cabellera celeste, obligando al santo a mirar sus ojos verdes como el veneno.

_Ten precaución con tus palabras. Irritarme sería demasiado imprudente...

Albafika le dio una sonrisa despectiva en respuesta.

_¿Deseas que te tema? Perdóname, pero me cuesta con alguien como tú.

Se acercó por detrás. Un leve zumbido seguido de un golpe que surgió como lamidas dolorosas en su espalda.

Albafika contuvo el aire sorprendida y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Al siguiente estaba preparada, no dando el placer a su captor de escuchar sus gemidos de dolor, ni ante el tercero o el cuarto, tenía una idea, era el momento de poner en práctica lo aprendido..

Sujetó firmemente a Albafica de la barbilla. El asco recorrió su cuerpo indefenso, como la lengua húmeda del espectro se deslizó por su rostro. Luego dejó la mano en su nuca.

_Veamos qué secretos ocultas... – de pronto sintió un leve pinchazo, algunas escasas espinas rojas se incrustaron en su mano, se las saco y estas se transformaron en sangre liquida.

_Eres el santo que domina la taumaturgia de la sangre, interesante, entonces debo tener cuidado con tu letal veneno.

Ella lo miró con odio, pero se sentía demasiado débil para poder condensar su sangre.

_¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

_Oh, básicamente nadie, no había que ser un genio para saber que eras un santo de athena aunque en un comienzo lo dude por tu aspecto, ahora quiero saber tu verdadero nombre – acercó su rostro al de la joven pero ella lo escupió con repulsión.

De nuevo el zumbido incesante.

_Dimelo!

_Albafika de Piscis… - dijo en un jadeo.

Miró obstinado a su presa. El zumbido se detuvo y fue reemplazado por un susurro amenazador.

_Es una lástima estropear un cuerpo tan hermoso.

Los dedos fríos de Orion se movieron por la piel de Albafika.

_Pero no me vas a infectar, así que pienso divertirme con tu melodiosa voz. -La perversión brilló en los ojos verdes-. Admiro tu valor, Albafika. En este momento es completamente inútil que tu compañero te encuentre ya que no tienes las fuerzas para hacer notar tu presencia.

Sus labios duros exigieron sobre los de Albafica, pero la joven se resistió, otorgándole una mordida defensiva y sangrienta.

_Voy a pasar un buen rato contigo. -Replicó con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Se lamió el labio inferior y volvió a azotarle.

_¿No me darás al menos un sonido? Si lo haces sería amable.

El espectro se inclinó, acariciándole suavemente su cuello.

_Es una lástima que te hayas debilitado por la pérdida de sangre... no es tan divertido. -Luego desapareció y Albafika deslizó agradecida de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, tomó el entorno único y verdadero. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Y dejó de mirar a su alrededor para levantarse. Aturdida, miró al suelo y pensó febrilmente en poder liberarse. Su mente se tornó más despierta, sentía el ardor en la espalda herida.

Sintió la puerta, con una copa en la mano Orion permaneció de pie ante ella. Parecía disfrutar que Albafika debía elevar la mirada para él. Con una sonrisa burlona, le entregó la copa a la joven. Mientras la tomó debido al entumecimiento del brazo, derramó parte del contenido de la copa en el suelo.

Con una sonrisa lasciva Orion se inclinó hacia su prisionera.

_Pobre Albafika. Todavía incapaz de actuar, indefensa como una flor, si eres amable conmigo, tal vez te traiga otra copa.

Venganza.

El pensamiento invadió la cabeza de la joven, no podía pasar a ese bastardo por una muerte segura, pero le dejaría un lindo recuerdo.

_Por favor... -rogaron sus impresionantes ojos turquesas - Seré amable esta vez.

Confiado en la victoria los labios de Orion se acercaron a los suyos.

_Esta vez con más pasión... -susurró Albafika mientras lo comenzaba a besar.

Suavemente rozaron sus labios sobre la boca del espectro, sólo para repentinamente ajustarlos en su mejilla cerrando sus dientes en la carne, y su lengua saboreó el amargo sabor de la sangre el moreno grito automáticamente.

_¿No fue suficiente pasión para ti?

_¡Maldita puta! —gritó el espectro en total rabia se dirigía nuevamente su látigo para azotar a la joven cuando…

_No tienes suficiente hijo de puta?! -Irrumpió en la cueva Manigoldo sorprendiendo tanto al espectro como a Albafika.

_Llegó el santo de cáncer -dijo el espectro con su mejilla aun sangrando.

_Me encantaría darte un fin lento y doloroso pero necesito socorrer a mi camarada así que te exterminare rápido… - quedó a mitad de la frase – como carajos te llamas?

Albafika no sabía si reír o llorar ante tal situación, definitivamente Manigoldo era un cabezota hasta en las situaciones críticas.

_Aparte de débil, estúpido – dijo extendiendo su látigo – soy Orion de Abrahel de la estrella celeste de la agonía.

_Dejémoslo en Orion, ni muerto repetiría tu nombre, me volvería viejo, pero basta de charlas – Levantó su dedo hacia el cielo – _Ondas Infernales!_

De ese modo ambos desaparecieron, Albafika concentro su sangre y con sus espinas carmesí pudo cortar sus ataduras, se sentía débil pero ese no era impedimento para luchar, el portal seguía abierto aún.

Orion era realmente fuerte, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, desistió del hecho de llevarse a Albafika al inframundo, la iba a exterminar, era algo personal pero primero debía encargarse del molesto santo de cáncer.

Lo tenía aprisionado con su látigo, el santo de cáncer era persistente pero si lograba empujarlo en los abismos de Yomotsu…

De pronto el látigo se corto en dos, no lo comprendía, que cosa tenía el poder suficiente para poder hacer tal daño?

_ _Piranha Rose, _poseen el poder suficiente para poder cortar o destruir cualquier cosa, sea lo que fuere.

_Aún tienes fuerzas para luchar? – no podía esconder su sorpresa – admiro tu coraje, Albafika de Piscis pero me hiciste el trabajo más fácil, te enviare a ti y a tu compañero al infierno.

_No puedes hacer ello siendo que ya estas derrotado – le dijo con tranquilidad.

_Que dem… - de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre, su cuerpo ardía por dentro.

_Mira tu pecho – allí se hallaba incrustada una rosa blanca con pequeñas venas rojas – _Bloddy Rose, _esta rosa drenara la sangre de tu corazón o en el peor de los casos hará que este reviente muriendo en el acto.

_Eres realmente fuerte… - cayó de rodillas no dejaba de toser sangre – pero mi señor me vengara.

_Sea quien sea, lo enfrentare y exterminare.

_El… te … matará –

De ese modo el espectro murió en las llanuras de Yomotsu.

Albafika estaba confundida con las últimas palabras de su enemigo, su mente se fue nublando, todo se fue a negro…

Cuando despertó se encontraba en los brazos de Manigoldo, aun ardía su espalda… espera, sangre en su espalda…

_Manigoldo! Suéltame.

_Veo que la bella damisela tiene los pulmones suficientes como para dejarme sordo – la bajo con cuidado.

_Gracias pero puedo sola – aun estaba debilitada por la anterior batalla.

_"Convencí amablemente" a un heraldo de Orion para que me dijera donde se encontraban las jóvenes secuestradas, afortunadamente no alcanzaron a llevárselas al inframundo.

_Eso me parece genial – le dijo Albafika, lamentaba profundamente las muertes acaecidas pero por lo menos los espectros sabrían que con los caballeros de athena no se juega.

Se hallaban los tres jueces del infierno junto a Pandora, gracias al dios del sueño hypnos habían localizado al próximo recipiente de hades, debían actuar rápido.

Un golpe sordo azotó la puerta.

_Pasen- dijo fríamente Pandora.

Entro un espectro del rango mínimo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente malherido y respiraba con dificultad.

_Ocurrió una tragedia!, en la isla Chronos.

_Esa zona está a cargo de Orión, uno de tus hombres Minos – dijo Radamanthys.

_Él está muerto… ella lo mató… - cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre, Pandora lo miro con asco y repulsión, Aiacos y Radamanthys ni se inmutaron, Minos se acercó pasivamente hacia el espectro.

_Ella… quien es ella? – estaba intrigado, una mujer que superara en fuerza a Orion? Eso tenía que verlo.

_Piscis…

Minos se dio cuenta que en la espalda del espectro fallecido se encontraba una rosa roja, debía ser el ataque mortal de Piscis.

_Piscis… Piscis , lo tendré en mente – dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, debía conocer a aquel Santo.


	11. Capitulo 10 Servicio a la humanidad

Había conocido a personas tercas pero tu sobrepasaste los limites rosa con patas.

_Prefiero recuperarme en el santuario que en la isla Chronos, entiéndelo por favor Manigoldo.

Manigoldo quería que Albafika se quedara en el pueblo estación hasta que sus heridas curaran del todo, pero ella preparo sus cosas y se disponía a irse al día siguiente de la batalla ocurrida.

_Está bien, pero no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios – le dijo dando un respingo.

Ambos jóvenes iban en sus caballos alquilados, era risible o mejor dicho increíble pensar que estos nobles animales salieron ilesos de toda la masacre ocurrida.

_No soy una invalida, solo no me encuentro en condiciones óptimas, eso es todo.

Cuando llegaron al puerto de la isla se volvieron a dirigir al establo en donde habían alquilado los caballos, nuevamente se encontraron con el fornido rubio, esta vez su disposición era distinta.

_Jamás pensé que serian santos dorados, son muy jóvenes.

_Y tu como supiste eso?, solo ayer ocurrió la masacre.

_Las noticias vuelan, en todos lados hablan del mensajero de la muerte y del ángel dorado.

_No será mucho? – dijo Albafika con sorna, la gente era muy buena para ensalzar las cosas.

_A mi me parece excelente ese apodo – dijo Manigoldo con orgullo.

_Si, si, como quieras.

El barco estaba perfectamente refaccionado y listo para partir, ambos jóvenes estaban muy fatigados como para explicar con lujo de detalles lo acontecido, dijeron un leve "misión cumplida" y cada uno se fue a descansar a su recamara.

Cuando llegaron al santuario lo primero que tenían que hacer era informar de la misión al patriarca, este se encontraba encantado con el desempeño de sus santos.

_Felicidades, jamás pensé que lograrían cumplir la misión tan luego.

_No merecemos tales alabanzas su ilustrísima – recordó haber caído en el engaño del espectro, se sentía como una estúpida.

_Siempre tan modesta, Albafika, deberías aprender de ella Manigoldo.

_No quiero ser como ella, mas terca que una mula.

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada asesina a lo cual el cangrejo solo callo esperando las próximas ordenes.

_Ahora quiero que descansen, y en tu caso Albafika, mandare a una curandera para que se encargue de tus heridas.

_No es necesario gran papa, mi padre me dejo libros en donde se explica el modo de curar las heridas con hierbas y cosmos, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

_Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me lo haces saber – quizás el defecto más grande de la joven santo de piscis era su afán por no molestar al resto.

Al llegar a su templo se despojo de su armadura y sus ropas, se dio un baño de agua tibia, al comienzo esta se filtraba en sus heridas pero luego el dolor se fue aplacando tal cual bálsamo curativo, estaría bien, había pasado por cosas peores.

Dos años después…

Estaba en su templo ordenándolo, parecía ser como si este tuviera la habilidad de desordenarse solo, era el único santo dorado que no aceptaba que las vestales ordenaran sus cosas, ella decía que por su seguridad, los demás decían que porque a las mujeres le gustaba hacer las cosas a su modo.

De pronto sintió un cosmo ligero pero lleno de inocencia amor y calidez, esa aura solo lo podía irradiar…

_Señorita Athena, salga de su escondite por favor, las vestales deben andar locas buscándola – el pasatiempo favorito de la niña Sasha era jugar a las escondidas y como sabía que las vestales no entraban a la casa de piscis, era el escondite perfecto.

Y de allí salió la pequeña de cabello lavanda, sus despiertos ojos color esmeralda miraron a Albafika suplicante.

_No comprendo como siempre me encuentras Albafika – dijo resignadamente, miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a hacer leves pucheros, era normal, aun era muy joven.

_Su cosmo señorita – le contesto suavemente, obviando el hecho de que la pequeña fuera la reencarnación de su diosa le conmovía sus comportamientos, algunos actuares le recordaban a ella misma cuando tenía esa edad, parecía ser que su niñez estaba tan lejana…

_Y no puedo esconderlo? Ni siquiera si me pongo debajo de una gruesa frazada? –Albafika sonrió.

_La fuerza vital no se puede esconder de ese modo, es algo que está dentro de nosotros, sin embargo en su caso es imposible ofuscarlo, los dioses tienen un poder tan grande que no pueden extinguir su cosmo.

_Entiendo – dijo tristemente – sabes? A veces odio mi destino!

_Son palabras muy fuertes señorita – le contesto en un susurro, tenía que mantener la compostura, a pesar de lo horrible que había dicho la niña ella sabía que no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos sino que un capricho producto de su tristeza e incomprensión – todos dependemos de usted, toda la humanidad.

_Lo sé, pero se me pide muchas cosas, fui separada de mis hermano Tenma y Alone, tengo que aprender cosas aburridas, quieren asesinarme…

_Eso no ocurrirá mientras nosotros velemos por usted señorita, nuestro deber es dar nuestra vida en pos de su seguridad.

_Deja de decirme señorita y dime simplemente Sasha.

_Aunque quisiera no podría, ya sabe, la fuerza de la costumbre – le dijo sonriéndole.

_Realmente me agradas, Albafika – le dijo ahora con una sonrisa aliviada – podría decirle al patriarca que me dejara vivir contigo y que tú me cuidaras…

_Ni en sueños señorita! – le dijo perdiendo ahora la calma.

_Dijiste que su deber era cuidarme… - la mirada vagaba confundida.

_Usted sabe que mi sangre es venenosa, de hecho ya es muy peligroso que este aquí, debo pedirle que por favor abandone mi templo.

_... me protegerías… quiero vivir contigo, Albafika! – ahora sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, estaba a punto romper en llanto.

_Solo puedo procurar que nadie le haga daño… inclusive yo –le dio la espalda duramente pero su interior estaba hecho trizas.

_Debería dejar de molestar al santo de Piscis, Señorita athena.

Entro en el templo Sisifo de sagitario, definitivamente era el que más se preocupaba de las necesidades de la joven diosa.

_No esta molestándome – dijo tranquilamente, cargo unos libros demostrando falsa despreocupación.

_Vamos señorita Athena, es hora de su clase de idiomas – la cargó en brazos, la niña se aferro al cuello paternal de Sísifo y lloro silenciosamente – pido permiso para pasar por tu templo, Albafika de Piscis.

_Puedes pasar – respondió secamente.

Cuando se encontró sola no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, demostrar esa dureza en frente de la persona más importante en su vida, Athena quería vivir con ella, no… Sasha quería vivir con ella y lo único que podía brindarle era protección desde la lejanía.

_En completa soledad…_

Salinas lágrimas viajaron por el perfecto rostro de la joven, ella escondió sus sollozos entre sus manos, debía estar acostumbrada a esa soledad pero a veces era tan difícil.

-0-

Últimamente los espectros estaban a la orden del día, no eran unos idiotas para atacar el santuario siendo que su dios aun no estaba despierto pero sus ataques de menor escala a las islas cercanas de Grecia le exasperaban.

Los últimos informes decían que estaban atacando a las islas al norte de Grecia, debía hacer algo para por lo menos aplacar los ataques enemigos, aún no hallaban solución a la regeneración de los espectros de menor rango, eran como insectos eternos.

Tendría que disponer de un santo dorado nuevamente, no le gustaba sobrecargarlos pero si quería terminar luego con el problema era la mejor opción.

Optó por llamar a Albafika de Piscis, no le quitaba el cuerpo a misión alguna y era implacable, en estos años como santo jamás había fallado en misión alguna.

_Mando a llamarme? Su ilustrísima – le dijo la joven santo.

_Si, debo disponer de tus servicios nuevamente, los espectros están atacando las islas al norte de Grecia y necesito que los extermines o por lo menos ceses los constantes asesinatos y violaciones que están llevando a cabo.

_Algún espectro en especial? – en estos últimos dos años no se había enfrentado a nadie realmente fuerte, ella no era competitiva, lo que le preocupaba es que el enemigo estaba guardando sus mejores cartas para la resurrección de hades.

_No, solo espectros de rango mínimo, enviare una escuadra de plata para que te cubran.

_No es necesario – le dijo seriamente, prefería trabajar sola.

_Segura? Puedo confiar en que no fallaras?

_Lo he hecho? – le dijo sonriéndole.

_Eres de confianza, está bien… encárgate de ellos sola.

_Si!

-0-

El viaje tenía un transcurso de dos días, volvía a embarcarse en el "guardian de athenas" capitaneados por el vivaz capitán Digory.

Se hallaba apoyada en la zona de babor contemplando el paisaje marino, de pronto sintió pasos cerca de ella, Albafika dio un respingo cauteloso pensando que quizás era algún tripulante queriéndose pasar de listo pero se equivoco.

Era una mujer en la veintena de su vida, era realmente guapa, su cabello corto le llegaba a los hombros y su piel bronceada contrastaba con unos hermosos ojos color miel, era de menor estatura que Albafika.

_Puedo hacerte compañía? – le dijo amablemente, su acento era extraño, debía ser una extranjera ya que no la reconoció como un santo, a estas alturas toda la gente de Rodorio sabía de su existencia y peligrosidad.

_Por mí no hay problema, pero por favor guarda distancia, estoy enferma y no quiero contagiarte – pensó que la joven le reprocharía, pero le sonrió.

_Está bien, gracias por advertirme – había sido fácil y no era malo del todo tener una compañía por más falsa que fuera.

Ambas contemplaron un buen rato el paisaje en total silencio, sus respectivas bellezas en distinto rango era digno de verse, los demás pasajeros no podían dejar de ver aquel sublime espectáculo.

_Cómo te llamas? – rompió finalmente el silencio la joven extranjera.

_Albafika - no tenia por que mentir- tu?

_Roane.

_De dónde eres? Definitivamente no eres griega – tenía esa leve curiosidad.

_Irlanda del norte, y tu?.

_Yo soy oriunda de acá, vivo en Rodorio – no tenia ánimos de explicar que vivía en el santuario, no era necesario decirlo.

_Tampoco pareces griega, eres más bien como Emm… - la miro de pies a cabeza analizándola – sueca.

_Eso no lo sé, soy adoptada.

_Vives con tus padres adoptivos?

_Mi padre falleció hace dos años, ahora vivo sola.

_Yo también vivo sola… soy viuda.

_Tan joven?

_Mi marido era un soldado que murió protegiendo el pueblo en donde vivíamos de los espectros.

_Lo lamento.

_No te preocupes – le dijo con una cortes sonrisa – donde te diriges? Vas a visitar a tus parientes paternos?

_No sé dónde ir – la miró con sus increíble ojos aguamarinos—. no tengo familia, mi padre era la única persona en mi mundo.

_Oh, vamos Albafika - continuo la pelirroja - seguramente tendrás algún joven apuesto esperando por ti.

Albafika sacudió su cabeza negativamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_No, lamento decepcionarte.

_No me engañas! aún si pareces tan fría, te vi anoche como observas el cielo nocturno. Como si tu amor estuviera esperándote ahí fuera y te llamara.

El corazón de Albafika dio un vuelco.

_Un llamado… por toda la eternidad._

_Minos… no había vuelto a soñar con él, no sabía si sentirse feliz o llorar al pensarlo._

_Estas equivocada… Roane, nadie espera por mí.

_Es difícil pensar que careces de prometido siendo tan hermosa.

_No todo es el exterior, es solo el cascaron de nuestra alma – la miro con tristeza – mi alma está podrida.

_Tengo la convicción de que no es así, puedo asegurar que tengo un buen sentido y ese me dice que eres una buena persona, pero vives con miedo.

_Miedo? A que tendría que temerle? – pensó en su propia fortaleza, ella podía matar a quien quisiera, hace muchos años que el miedo se había esfumado de sus sensaciones.

_Miedo a amar y al ser amada, miedo a la dependencia emocional, me equivoco?

En ese momento los pensamientos de Albafika cayeron a un abismo, podía asegurar que el único ser amado que tenía en estos momentos era la joven Sasha, era un amor devoto y puro pero paradójicamente ella no aceptaba que la joven diosa la quisiera, no podía ocurrir aquello.

_Yo estoy sola en el mundo… no necesito el amor de un hombre, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

_Estoy segura que cuando te enamores, lo harás con todo el corazón, aun eres muy joven para pensar en la soledad de ese modo.

Albafika aparentó un falso dolor de cabeza, no quería charlar mas con ella, solo quería estar sola, definitivamente había sido una mala decisión aceptar la compañía de la irlandesa.

_Discúlpame pero estoy mareada, ya sabes… mi enfermedad, iré a mi recamara a descansar.

_Nos volveremos a ver algún dia?

_Puede ser – ella sabía perfectamente que no.

-0-

_Nuevamente los lirios blancos contrastantes con el cielo nocturno salpicado de brillantes estrellas._

_Allí lo vio nuevamente, se le veía apreciando el fresco aire nocturno, Albafika intuitivamente fue hacia él, a pesar de las brillantes estrellas Minos brillaba para ella aún más fuerte._

_ Su figura imponente se destacaba fácilmente ante el cielo nocturno, un ángel oscuro, suavemente la brisa jugó con la plateada cabellera, una visión surrealista._

_La suave voz profunda le recordó a Albafika que era meramente una ilusión desesperada de sus sueños._

__Nos volvemos a ver después de dos años, te has convertido en un ángel besado por el sol… Albafika de Piscis – su mirada amatista recorrió ávido todo el cuerpo de mujer ahora desarrollado en su totalidad – dime… que te ha hecho llamarme?_

__No lo sé... – replicó confundida - esta vez puedo aceptar mi debilidad por ti sin reproches – suspiró con pesar - no era el deseo que me conducía, sino simplemente mi vulnerabilidad ante ti._

_Una encantadora y maliciosa sonrisa resaltó en el rostro de Minos_

__Vulnerabilidad ehh? - rió suavemente - sí, eso encaja mejor..._

__¿Por qué encajaría?_

__Compañía, corresponde a la naturaleza humana._

_Los ojos de Albafika miraron con escepticismo a Minos._

__No me crees? déjame explicar o decir algo._

_La joven se acercó más a él, este con parsimoniosa voz agregó._

__Los seres humanos son seres ávidos de compañía, puede ser de muchos tipos como la amistad la devoción y la pasión._

__Hablas como si no fueras humano…_

__Realmente lo soy? – le dijo mirándola profundamente, codificando cada uno de sus pensamientos en los de su receptora._

__Te lo repito, la misma pregunta que hace cinco años… que quieres de mi?_

__Bueno, qué te puedo decir? - rió con suavidad- yo te encanté desde el primer momento como tu futuro, nosotros somos seres más parecidos de lo que piensas, quiero que vivas y permanezcas en eternidad conmigo, eres mía y lo serás por siempre._

_Albafika fue tocada por los sentimientos, la explicación de Minos tenía coherencia, tanto si le gustaba como si no._

_Ambos podían sentir y amar?._

__Te irás nuevamente? o permanecerás a mi lado?_

_No sonó como pregunta, más como petición._

_Ella se inclinó más cerca, sintiendo los labios suaves, posarse en la piel de su cuello, pero antes de poder besarle Albafika se apartó suavemente._

__Y un ser tan egoísta me dejaría partir? - preguntó con calma, mirando sus ojos._

_Minos frunció levemente el ceño, el resplandor violeta se reflejaba en un mar turquesa._

__Qué harías? , robar mi cuerpo y alma? - continuó Albafika, mezclando sus delgados dedos en la cabellera plata y lo acercó de un tirón, suaves labios cálidos rozaron la mejilla del santo._

__Te quiero… -susurró Minos, cerró sus ojos percibiendo el aroma a rosas en la piel de su amante- no como mi prisionera..._

_Entonces no lo comprendía, lo que él quería decir, todo habría sido una mentira?. Una mentira podría ser dicha muy fácilmente. Pero estaba cansada de aquello, durante casi dos años se mintió a sí misma constantemente mientras estuvo lejos de Minos aunque no estuviera en su realidad._

_Allí estaba la verdad y el refugio que buscaba, quería sentir la felicidad perdida recorrer su joven cuerpo, no podía aceptarlo, iba en contra de sus creencias, pero esta vez quiso ceder y reconocer algo de verdad… se quedaría, daría amparo y bálsamo a su corazón magullado, la paz que su alma sentía en ese momento, la saborearía._

_Por un tiempo…_

__Yo... - titubeo Albafika, quizá por primera vez en su vida haría con plena conciencia lo que quería, algo que no fue dictado por su conciencia o sentido del deber, era como si por su felicidad debía sufrir las consecuencias… caer en el abismo - me quedaré._

_Como un cálido abrigo el cuerpo de Minos se cerró contra el suyo. Sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos, no podía saber si había tomado la decisión correcta sin embargo en ese momento se sentía una tonta, por haber alejado la felicidad tanto tiempo de sí misma._

_Reprimió todo a sabiendas de que era la muerte quien le atrapaba y apresaba… por la eternidad._

_Sus sentidos se desvanecían, suavemente impulsados por un aura de seguridad, le saludó un cálido aliento, sólo para perderse en el fuego de su boca, su cuerpo estaba disfrutando la posesión de Minos impulsando la sangre en sus venas._

_Apasionadamente Albafika devolvió el trato, sorprendiendo al platinado quien podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel, embriagado por las caricias, sus labios se hinchaban ante los besos agresivos, demandantes y pasionales, que fueron devueltos con igual devoción._

__Serás mía – en un gruñido a una mínima distancia el platinado le habló – por siempre…_

-0-

Despertó perlada en sudor, era cada vez más extraño, sus tabús se veían inhibidos en esos extraños sueños, tan reales…

Lloró amargamente, no sabía realmente el motivo, sería su estúpida decisión? O saber que le esperaba la inminente realidad.

_Minos no existe, es tu amante imaginario…_

Le costaba creerlo, se veía tan real y natural, no podía ser que semejante avidez, semejante pasión no fueran reales.

Que podía hacer? Nada realmente, su destino era ser un santo y unos sueños húmedos no la distraerían en su verdadero objetivo.

-0-

(Contenido sexual)

La muchacha cayo exhausta sobre los almohadones, pero Minos quería mas, siempre quería más era como si la llama de su pasión no fuera apagada con nada ni con, deposito fogosos besos sobre los senos de la joven dejando notorias marcas.

Liberó un gruñido ronco como su pasión viajando directamente al éxtasis. Minos podría sentir el espasmo y el chorro en olas cálidas en el cuerpo de su amante y continuó sus empujes más rápidos y profundos antes de que la libertad lo reclamara también. Tensó sus dientes y gruñó, sintiendo la tensión dejar su cuerpo como su semilla era liberada.

Ella respiraba con fuerza y se estremecía ligeramente como su clímax y esencia describía el de placer de su cuerpo cansado, se hallaba enrojecido, en rosa encendido, su cuerpo desfalleció poco elegante bañado por la luz de las velas, el platinado salió de su cielo apretado, dejándola reponerse a la intensidad de su pasión.

Toco suavemente el cuello de la joven, hizo un pequeño movimiento y esta se vio desnucada al instante, no tenía intenciones de jugar más con su presa.

Ya nada era suficiente, ninguna amante apagaba ese abrasivo fuego en su interior, en los últimos años sus relaciones carnales se habían vuelto monótonas… aburridas y predecibles.

Sin embargo desde hacía unos cinco años le ocurría algo extraño, era invadido por lagunas mientras fornicaba, su amante fuera quien fuera se transformaba en la joven más hermosa que Minos había visto en su vida, su piel de marfil brillante ante la cálida luz de las velas, ese angelical rostro de mirada cerúlea extasiado, ese cabello aguamarino que grácilmente rodeaba sus dedos.

Lamentablemente aquella chica era obra de los anhelos por tener una amante que satisficiere todos sus deseos, sabía perfectamente que no existía.

Se levantó de su lecho y se vistió rápidamente, estaba aburrido, lo más probable es que esperaría un tiempo antes de buscar a su nueva presa.

-0-

La misión había sido demasiado fácil, solo eran espectros de bajo rango que podían morir con el soplido de un bebe. Albafika se encontraba conforme ya que había terminado rápido, realmente no tenía ganas de luchar, solo quería sumergirse en el olvido, refugiarse en sus rosas las cuales eran las únicas que la iban a amar incondicionalmente.

Cuando se dirigía camino al puerto para devolverse al santuario, escucho a un niño gritar aterrado.

_Vuelve aquí mocoso imbécil! Te crees capaz de escapar de esta isla?! Algunos espectros alcanzaron al pecoso niño, su mirada estaba desfigurada por el terror.

_Es suficiente escoria! –la voz femenina provenía una esbelta silueta cubierta por una capucha blanca, parecía ser que no había exterminado a todos los espectros.

_Como!? Idiota!

_No soporto ver a cucarachas como ustedes atacando a un niño.

_Quien es realmente? _Pensó el niño.

_Se quedaron mudos? Vamos! Albafika de Piscis va a exterminarlos.

_Aunque estaba a punto de morir, ahora solo puedo contemplarla, es increíble que exista una persona tan hermosa._

_No nos gustaría desfigurar tan lindo rostro, pero te lo buscaste maldita bastarda! – dijo uno de los espectros.

_Te debe gustar ser tan bella – dijo otro irónicamente.

_Y si nos entretenemos con ella en vez del mocoso? – dijo uno con mirada lujuriosa – ella no reacciono ante tales palabras – me estas escuchando!?

_Lo siento pero no vale la pena hacerlo, no se debe oír a las cucarachas.

_Que seas hermosa no te da el derecho a insultarnos!

Todos se lanzaron con intenciones de matar a la forastera, esta apretó la rosa que llevaba en su boca.

__Royal Demon Rose! - _Todos cayeron como moscas haciendo un sonido sordo con el suelo mojado por las constantes lluvias_ – Demon Rose_, estas rosas están impregnadas de un veneno que les ira quitando los cinco sentidos lentamente hasta hundirlos en el abismo, este veneno es suficiente para acabar con escorias como ustedes.

_No… no puede… ser, es un… cloth dorado.

_Ya veo… eres la tipa del veneno, el…santo de Piscis.

De ese modo los restantes espectros perecieron.

_Te encuentras bien? – dijo Albafika preocupada.

_Ahh… si! – el chico seguía mirando embelesado a la joven – muchísimas gracias!, me llamo Pefko, me perdí en el camino y esos espectros comenzaron a perseguirme.

_Debes tener más cuidado para la próxima, por poco y te matan.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz! Es la primera vez que veo a un santo de oro, los santos de athena avatares de las constelaciones del cielo que se preocupan de resguardar la paz en la tierra. Y entre ellos los doce más poderosos son los que representan las constelaciones del zodiaco, los santos de oro, las más fuertes que existen! – sus inocentes ojos brillaban admirados.

_Veo que te gusta hablar – le dijo, se sentía algo atropellada por todas las alabanzas del niño.

_Aun estoy sorprendido, usted es muy fuerte! Sin contar su belleza, no puedo creerlo – ante esas palabras Albafika se sintió incomoda, no le gustaba que la juzgaran por su belleza.

_Como sea! Si te gusta hablar tanto es porque estás bien, mejor me voy… - de ese modo le dio la espalda al niño y se encamino al puerto.

_Ehhh?! – salió a su siga – acaso dije algo que le molesto? Ahh! Siempre me pasa lo mismo, disculpe pero espéreme Señorita Albafika!

Se acercó peligrosamente…

_No me toques! – le dijo entre enojada y aterrada, a lo cual el niño solo la miro sorprendido ante tal reacción – Tu también debes irte, podría volver a pasarte algo malo, este camino es peligroso.

El contacto del pequeño Pefko, tan inocente…

No…

Asi va a ser mejor…

-0-

El viaje de retorno al santuario fue en total tranquilidad, Albafika agradecía eso, sabía que se avecinaba la próxima guerra santa, allí no tendría tregua, quizás iba a ser mejor ya que no tendría tiempo para pensar en estupideces.

Debía informarle al patriarca el cumplimiento de su misión, llegó a las 12 casas, debía pasar por cada una, no tendría problemas en ello, más que mal vivía en la última, siempre debía pedir permiso para pasar.

Escucho sonidos metálicos en la casa de aries, ese debía ser Shion reparando las armaduras.

_Albafika! – le dijo alegremente el lemuriano al verla, siempre se alegraba al hacerlo, a pesar de lo arisca que era su compañera – recién dejo de llover y pareces venir de una misión.

_Si – le dijo cortantemente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ahora no – Debo ir al recinto del patriarca a dar mi informe, voy a pasar… Shion.

Todo iba normal hasta que Shion se dio cuenta de la herida que se había hecho en el brazo derecho, había sido un estúpido descuido.

_Espera Albafika! – esta se dio la vuelta algo molesta – te hirieron en la misión? Tu hemorragia no se detuvo, hay que curar esa herida.

_A un lado Shion! – le dijo ácidamente – cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No me toques! – le dio la espalda encaminándose al siguiente templo.

_Sabes Albafika? yo no le temo a tu sangre envenenada.

La joven abrió sus preciosos ojos de par en par, afortunadamente nadie vio aquello, luego su mirada volvió a tornarse triste.

-0-

Abrió las puertas de la cámara del patriarca.

_Ah, Albafika, es raro verte tan tarde – le dijo sonriéndole – al final pudiste cumplir con tu misión y te encargaste de esos espectros en el norte, te felicito.

_Si papa, no merezco tales alabanzas – le dijo con tristeza, realmente no quería estar allí.

_Pero no luces bien, acaso te paso algo malo? - Le dijo evidentemente preocupado.

_No se preocupe su ilustrísima.

_Ya veo, no quiero ser exigente pero tengo que encomendarte otra misión.

_Cual es? – sí, eso sería lo mejor de ese modo se olvidaría de sus fantasmas.

_Supongo que conoces la isla de los sanadores.

_Es una isla cercana al santuario, allí se encuentran los curanderos y medicinas capaces de sanar cualquier herida o veneno existente.

_Es cierto, muchas hierbas medicinales florecen allí, el santuario y Rodorio hacen uso de esas medicinas.

_Entonces cual sería el problema? – no lo comprendía, parecía ser que no había rastro de espectros en ese lugar.

_Un hombre llamado Luco cultiva una hierba que ningún veneno o herida pueden resistir, pareciera que ese hombre tiene un don divino.

_Una hierba capaz de curarlo todo… realmente existe eso? – se encontraba confundida, significaba que había solución… No, ella seguiría con la senda de piscis hasta su muerte.

_Sin embargo Albafika, la señal del desastre comenzó a cernirse en aquella isla.

_Se refiere a los espectros!

_Debes partir mañana inmediatamente, si llega a haber una tragedia en esa isla no solo el santuario sino que toda la zona colindante se va a sumir en un profundo caos, debes ir de inmediato, entendido Albafika?

_Si!

-0-

Era de noche, Albafika se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de piscis.

_Este jardín nunca cambia, como siempre no hay más que mis rosas envenenadas, nadie ni siquiera las aves, ni insectos ni otras plantas ninguna clase de vida puede florecer aquí, solo un perfume tóxico que inunda esta lugar._

Tomo una rosa…

_Igual que el veneno que fluye por mis venas, sin embargo este es el único lugar que puedo considerar mi hogar._

La rosa dio limpiamente en un viejo blanco…

_Aunque debo partir para una misión – le decía a la tumba de su padre – mi maestro, Lugonis. Nunca voy a olvidar la soledad y las técnicas que usted me enseño a costa de su vida, porque son el orgullo de piscis!


	12. Capítulo 11 Encuentros centenarios

Había llegado de su misión en la isla de los sanadores, todo ello la hizo meditar de sobremanera.

El pequeño Pefko le había prometido que encontraría una cura a su sangre envenenada, ella simplemente le había seguido el juego dentro de su inocencia de niño

Había tomado una decisión, sin cavilaciones protegería a los seres inocentes como Pefko y Agasha y si eso le hacia no poder tocar a nadie por el resto de su vida, asi seria.

Flashback

Una niña corría en dirección al santuario, se le había encomendado la misión de entregarle un arreglo florar al papa pero a este paso las flores se malograrían mucho.

De pronto sintió como era cubierta por un manto blanco, quien se lo había cedido?

Una joven de una belleza indescriptible, portaba indumentaria dorada, su cabello ahora mojado descansaba apaciblemente en su delicada espalda, era Albafika de Piscis.

_Muchas gracias, se acerco para agradecerle.

_No te me acerques! – le dijo duramente, sin esperar reacción alguna de la niña se fue del lugar

-0-

_Aunque tan solo pensaba en agradecerle, ella contesto con esa horrible expresión – dijo algo molesta y decepcionada – a pesar de que la señorita Albafika es hermosa da la sensación de ser muy fría.

_Vamos no digas eso – le reprendió su padre – existe una razón por la cual ella se mantenga alejada de las demás personas pero debido a su elegante figura es fácil que se produzcan malos entendidos de su parte pero aquella joven piensa que podría dañar a los demás con su propio cuerpo.

_Y eso por que?

_Como consecuencia de su largo entrenamiento su sangre se inundo de veneno volviéndose inmune a este y pensando que su sangre envenenada pudiera hacerle daño al resto se excluye a si misma.

_Fue por eso – ahora lo entendía, era simple y llanamente preocupación por su seguridad.

-0-

_Padre, iré al santuario a devolverle su capa a la señorita Albafika.

_Es muy posible que no puedas devolvérsela directamente.

_No importa, lo comprendo – dijo sonriendo – aunque fuera desde lejos me gustaría darle mis saludos y agradecimientos, aunque sea solo un poco.

Se dirigía al santuario cuando de pronto…

_Agasha…

La aludida se dio la vuelta viendo unos hermosos ojos turquesas bastante confundidos, era Albafika.

_Señorita Albafika… esto… me dirigía al santuario a devolverle la capa que me presto para resguardarme de la lluvia, me tome el atrevimiento de lavarlo.

Siempre guardando la distancia Albafika tomo la capa entre sus brazos, su mirada se ablando ante la mirada expectante de la niña.

_No era necesario que hicieras eso, pero igualmente… gracias – le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

_No no! La que le debe decir gracias soy yo, además fui una tonta pensando que usted era una persona fría, yo sé que no lo es, solo quiere protegernos, pero sepa esto… no todos le tenemos miedo a su veneno.

_Es mejor que tomes distancia prudente… pequeña.

De ese modo la joven se fue en dirección a su templo.

Fin Flashback

Nunca más volvió a usar la capa que le fue devuelta por Agasha, ésta olía a lavanda y sabia que si la usaba la impregnaría nuevamente de su característico olor a rosas.

Después de la misión en la isla de los sanadores su modo de ver las cosas cambio, podía estimar a las personas a su alrededor siempre y cuando no propasaran el límite y quisieran tocarla, a pesar de que su personalidad fuera bastante apagada intento volverse más amable con el resto.

-0-

_Vamos Minos no seas aburrido como Rada – le dijo un apuesto joven de cabellera negra, Aiacos de Garuda.

_No lo entiendes? Es peligroso ir al pueblo de Rodorio, podemos ser localizados por algún santo dorado.

_Desde cuando el miedo se apodera de ti Grifo? – le dijo desafiante.

_No tengo miedo, ambos sabemos que fácilmente puedo imponer mi voluntad sobre las marionetas del santuario – le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, sus manos ardían por hacer bailar en posiciones cripticas a aquellos bastardos – pero aun no es el momento de atacar, el señor hades aun no despierta.

_Yo no te estoy invitando a combatir, te estoy invitando a cazar, es muy distinto- le dijo con mirada lasciva.

_Ya no me interesa demasiado aquello, no creo que las jovencitas de Rodorio estén a nuestro nivel – su fuego interno lo abrazaba contantemente sin embargo dudaba que fuera a ser saciado por alguna pueblerina cualquiera.

_Ni siquiera como carne de cañón? – Minos lo miró de soslayo sin mucho interés – hagamos una cosa, nadie te obliga a apropiarte de una mujer, pero por lo menos acompáñame, es aburridísimo beber solo.

_Podemos beber acá – le dijo irónicamente a lo cual Aiacos hizo una mueca de asco, no le gustaba beber con Radamanthys exactamente, el rubio tenía un aguante que sobrepasaba los limites, siempre terminaban compitiendo por quien bebía mas tal cual juego adolescente– está bien tu ganas.

Ambos jueces perpetuos se despojaron de sus sapuris y se vistieron como personas normales, mejor dicho… como seres vivos.

El atardecer teñía el pueblo de Rodorio de tonos anaranjados y canelas, Aiacos se veía como un niño que sale de excursión, por su parte Minos mas compuesto denotaba infinita elegancia con su largo abrigo negro.

Entraron a una "cantina" que en las altas horas de la noche funcionaba como hostal y burdel, era un secreto a voces.

Se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada del resto, allí fueron atendidos por una guapa y exuberante joven peliroja.

_Que se van a servir los señores?

_Whisky preciosa – le dijo Aiacos, ella se sonrojo ante la mirada galante y posesiva del moreno.

_Vodka puro – dijo parcamente Minos, la joven lo miro con interés, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un hombre tan apuesto como el platinado.

La mujer dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al mesón principal contorneando sus caderas tentadoramente.

_Que tal?

_Vulgar…

_Di lo que quieras Grifo, a mi me gustan así.

_Bien por ti – despejo un mechón de su fleco plata- siento que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo acá.

_Dime qué cosa tan valiosa puedes hacer en el inframundo… leer? Fastidiar a los más débiles?

_Sabes que ese es mi deporte favorito – le dijo sonriendo con avaricia.

-0-

Se sentía extraña, nunca se había puesto un vestido, lo acepto de mala gana de parte de Agasha ya que lo había hecho ella misma.

Era de un azul marino intenso, le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, sus mangas eran acampanadas y el cuello estaba cortado en v mostrando su formado busco, se ceñía perfectamente en su delgada cintura.

_Parece una princesa de un cuento de hadas señorita Albafika– le dijo Agasha soñadoramente.

_Agasha, esto no va conmigo, yo soy un santo, no una damisela.

_Prométame que se lo pondrá cuando venga al pueblo de Rodorio.

_Ustedes las mujeres tienen que llevar puesta siempre esta ropa incomoda? – le parecía algo espantoso.

_Habla como si no fuera una mujer, debe florecer su lado femenino, ahora prométame que se pondrá el vestido por lo menos cuando venga al pueblo.

_Está bien – quien le mandaba a hacer tales promesas?

_Entonces le hare muchos vestidos – le dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

_Espera, no soy tu muñeca tamaño adulto Agasha…

-0-

Las primeras ocasiones la gente la miraba extraño en la calle, eso era porque estaban acostumbrados a verla o con ropa de entrenamiento o portando su cloth.

Pero honestamente ver a Albafika de Piscis con vestidos era algo digno de admirar.

Se le había hecho tarde, quizás demasiado, se había quedado pegada en la biblioteca del pueblo leyendo un libro sobre vampiros, allí hablaban de que la sangre se podía dominar, no pudo evitar sonreír, era lo mismo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento.

_Si vuelvo al santuario despertare a todos mis camaradas al pasar por sus casas – pensó preocupada, no quería toparse con un Manigoldo o Kardia de sueños interrumpidos – lo que mejor puedo hacer es pasar la noche en una hostal.

Todas las hostales estaban cerradas, tan tarde era? Solo le quedaba una opción, aquella posada-cantina-burdel, lo peor de todo es que estando con vestido era reconocida como santo por el mínimo de personas y era víctima de miradas en una cantidad abrumantemente mayor que cuando estaba vestida normalmente.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, no era por su seguridad sino que por su orgullo.

_Vamos, es eso o que duermas en el bosque, o peor aun que Manigoldo te mande a Yomotsu._

Tenía la personalidad suficiente como para enfrentarse a hordas de espectros y no podía entrar a una simple posada?, tanto importaba su dignidad como guerrero? inspiro aire como buscando confianza y se dispuso a entrar como una persona normal.

-0-

Minos y Aiacos conversaban mientras bebían sus respectivos licores.

_Alguna presa que te interese?

_No – boto un suspiro decepcionado – nada.

_Ya llegara - le dijo dándole una palmadita.

_A esta hora no lo creo, las de mi gusto no frecuentan sitios como este, amo poseer la carne joven e ilustre.

Sonó la campanita de la puerta principal, y allí la vio, una joven de cuerpo menudo y rostro de ángel, su piel blanca como la porcelana contrastaba con el color oscuro de su vestido en una perfecta armonía a los ojos del juez, su cabello aguamarino caía como una cascada hasta su delgada cintura, sus ojos turquesa de profundas pestañas viajaban indagadores, como buscando algo en especial hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

_Minos… Minos! – le dijo preocupado Aiacos, él se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta lo cual no había visto el objeto del embelesamiento de su camarada.

El rostro de Minos se ensombreció y en su rostro se formo una torcida sonrisa.

_Creo que fue la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo, querido Aiacos – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la recién llegada.

_De que estás hablando? – Habían pasado meses desde que Minos no tenía esa expresión, se dio la vuelta viendo a la joven que acababa de entrar… ahora lo entendía todo, definitivamente ese era el tipo de Minos, y porque no, de la mayoría de los hombres ya que ninguno apartaba la mirada de la joven peliceleste.

-0-

Quedó de piedra, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón latió rápidamente como si quisiera salir de su boca.

Era él, el mensajero de su futuro existía, habían pasado mucho tiempo, años convenciéndose que era un juego traicionero de sus sueños, de sus anhelos, que haría ahora?

Una parte de ella le dijo que corriera tal cual liebre arrancando de su captor hambriento, pero ella no era así, quizás era simplemente un joven parecido a él.

_Esa mirada…_

Guardo la compostura, se dirigió elegantemente hasta el mesón principal, allí se encontraba el dueño del local un hombre de mediana edad y cabeza cana.

_No es usual ver jovencitas como usted en mi local – le dijo sinceramente – se le perdió alguien?

_Ya lo creo, perdió su refugio, sus convicciones temblaron, primero una supuesta cura a su soledad y luego el personaje que literalmente le quitaba el sueño en la vida real, o era este un sueño también?_

_Tiene una habitación que ofrecerme?

_Creo que me queda una pero eso no le saldrá barato- dijo ambiciosamente, la damisela tenía aspecto de ser de buena familia, le sacaría buen dinero.

_Cuanto quiere? – le dijo cortantemente.

_20 monedas de oro – Albafika abrió los ojos como platos, no es que no tuviera dinero pero lo había gastado en el transcurso del día.

_Que me puede dar por 7 monedas de oro?

_Solo licor, no alcanza para habitaciones – la miró de pies a cabeza, era realmente hermosa, mucho más que cualquiera de las chicas que tuviera trabajando con él – pero podríamos hacer un trato.

_Cual sería? – si era una propuesta indecente se iría inmediatamente.

_Que trabajes esta noche para mí por una habitación – le dijo con voz interesada.

_No me acostare con sus clientes si eso es lo que piensa – le dijo con falsa tranquilidad, era ridículo, le tocaban una hebra de cabello y ella los ensartaba en sus rosas.

_Se que las jovencitas como tú no están interesadas en esa "atención" , yo me refiero a que trabajes como camarera, que te parece?

Albafika lo pensó, estaba realmente interesada en saber quién era el joven platinado, sentía que la mirada de él no se apartaba de su espalda como puñales.

_El santuario no tiene por que saber que trabaje como camarera, se supone que es un trabajo digno… no?_

_Está bien, trabajaré para usted.

El dueño del local le pasó un delantal blanco con encajes, todas las camareras lo usaban, era más ornamental que práctico pensó Albafika.

_Atiende esa mesa, esos extranjeros llevan buen dinero – si sus cálculos no se equivocaban aquella jovencita terminaría con cualquiera de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Albafika cerró los ojos y dándose valor se dirigió a aquella mesa.

-0-

_Tu presa viene voluntariamente hacia acá – dijo Aiacos con sumo interés – tiene una belleza sublime.

Minos lo asesinó con la mirada, no permitiría que Aiacos interfiriera en su caza, iba a ser exclusivamente de él

Su modo de caminar, elegante y grácil, como un cuadro ilustrado, su cabello se movía graciosamente al ritmo de su andar.

_Se servirán algo más? – dijo intentando sonar amable, no miro en ningún momento al joven de cabellos plata pero aun así sabia que este no despegaba la mirada de su persona.

_Yo si - dijo Aiacos mientras se levantaba de su asiento para sorpresa de Albafika, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la camarera pelirroja y sin permiso alguno la cargo y subió las escaleras.

El joven platinado sonrió lascivamente, era la misma sonrisa que su protagonista onírico.

_Usted se servirá algo caballero? – se sonrojo ante la mirada posesiva sobre su cuerpo – algo para beber.

_Tráeme un vodka puro y uno con jugo de naranja.

_Puede pedirlo separados así se lo damos recién servido.

_No lo entiendes? Te lo explicare – uno es para mí, y otro para ti.

_Lo siento, estoy de turno – controlador, posesivo, hasta el momento era idéntico, debía seguir analizándolo.

_Eso se arregla fácilmente – se levanto de su asiento, sus largos y garbosos pasos cubrieron la estancia, todas las demás camareras se encontraron apreciando a tal apuesto hombre.

Volvió con ambos vasos servidos, los puso sobre la mesa con cuidado y se sentó, con su mirada amatista señalo una silla al lado de él para que la joven tomara asiento también.

_Que hizo? – dijo finalmente Albafika.

_Elemental, tu no trabajas aquí, fui y hable con el dueño, le pague una habitación para que pasaras la noche.

_Disculpe pero no estoy a la venta – le dijo enojada.

_No me trates de usted que me siento viejo – aunque en realidad lo era.

_No nos conocemos, es normal que te trate así.

_Realmente no nos conocemos? dime tu nombre – no era una pregunta sino una orden.

_Albafika – algo le decía que no debían esconder su verdadero nomnbre – me podrías decir el tuyo también?

_Minos – le dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

La joven se congelo ante tales palabras, era como un tétrico dejavu.

_Es él, no cabe duda son idénticos, los mismos modos, la misma posesión, la misma maldad, el mismo atractivo._

_Eres extranjero… cierto? – dijo confundida, eran preguntas de distracción, realmente no le importaban, estaba con su captor, le pediría que la llevara con él?

_Noruego – dijo con sorna – pero ambos sabemos que eso es lo de menos, cierto querida?

_Maldición! Sabe todo con antelación es un digno mensajero del futuro, ahora estaba en su presente carnal y no onírico, debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería caer en el abismo._

Minos sonrió con presteza, la joven de sus sueños era un reto, hace cuanto que no tenía uno?, se transformaría en su nuevo juguete favorito, seria suya.

_Dime Albafika, de que familia vienes?, eres oriunda de acá cierto? – quizás fuera descendiente de alguna amante de antaño de él aunque lo dudaba, no veía belleza tan sublime de hace mas de mil años.

_¡Ese no es tu asunto! - la respuesta era como el rugido de un animal furioso, Minos optó por ser paciente con la joven – no puedo saberlo, soy adoptada – dio un hondo sorbo a su bebida, nunca había bebido licor, este paso como fuego contenido por su garganta dándole coraje.

_Entonces vives con tus padres adoptivos… - sentía curiosidad.

_Están muertos – dijo mecánicamente volviendo a mantener la compostura, recordó a su padre, que pensaría al verla en esta situación?

_Estas sola… - una persona normal hubiera dicho "lo siento" pero Albafika sabía perfectamente que Minos no era un sujeto normal.

_Podemos retirarnos? -dijo fríamente, no quería estar en esta maloliente cantina.

Minos observó sorprendido a Albafika pero se compuso de inmediato, la chica estaba jugando con fuego, le demostraría lo abrasivo que podía ser.

_No llorarás? – era anormal que no lo hiciera.

_Eso no los traerán de nuevo a la vida? – bajo la mirada orgullosamente y agrego – será mejor irnos de aquí.

_Donde quieres ir?

_A la alcoba que arrendaste.

_Es tuya…

_Me niego a aceptarla – dijo hoscamente.

_La noche está muy avanzada para mí, soy nocturno pero no tanto, con mi amigo tenemos una finca al norte del bosque, eres libre de hacerme compañía, o seguir tu propio camino.

Era cierto había una finca en el bosque, solo algunos criados vivían allí, tanto dinero tenia Minos?

_Por qué tanta generosidad? -lanzó Albafika hacia él con rencor.

Minos le miró penetrante, no estaba realmente de humor para confrontaciones, así que se abstuvo de dar respuesta.

En silencio salieron de la cantina y caminaron en silencio hacia el bosque al norte de Rodorio.

La finca resultó ser una pequeña villa que estaba sola en el bosque, mientras Albafika entraba en la estancia, sus ojos vagaron con nostalgia sobre la imagen, el amplio porche estaba cubierto de hiedras salvajes.

_No te agradaría permanecer conmigo hasta que despunte el día? -preguntó Minos con ansiedad- ahora corres un riesgo muy grande, estado sola en el bosque.

Albafika estuvo a punto de romper en risas, había ido a la boca del lobo y este le decía que el bosque era peligroso… el mundo se burlaba de ella.

Cuando sintió la mano de Minos en su hombro, no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

_Él era como mi padre – no había llorado a Lugonis desde el día de su fallecimiento en sus brazos, que tenia aquel desconocido que la hacía abrirse por completo?

Minos se estremeció ante las palabras que salieron suavemente en los labios de la joven, una vez dijo qué era para Albafika fue como si previera las actuaciones en su corazón.

Lugonis, su padre había muerto por su causa y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarle de ese destino cruel, su cuerpo impotente tenía que concederse a la realidad.

El peso de la tristeza era demasiado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a tierra, su corazón se sentía aplastado, inyectado en sangre.

Sus gritos resonaron en la noche estrellada, dolor rompiendo el silencio contenido en los años, jamás se lo perdonaría había prometido no llorar, pero gota a gota las lágrimas humedecían la tierra, buscando consuelo, sus dedos se clavaron en la maleza, el dolor en su interior parecía devorarla poco a poco

_Estaba sola._

_Finalmente._

_No debes llorar sola- la voz de Minos era amable.

Fuertes brazos envolvieron su frágil cuerpo tembloroso e intentaron brindar consuelo, la seguridad en los brazos de Minos era tal cual lo había soñado, no, era aun mejor, real y tangible, este apaciguaba en algo el dolor de Albafika, el frío helado en su interior dio lugar al calor que le rodeaba.

Suavemente la levantó y ayudó a entrar en la casa, el cuidado que emanaba ese gesto podía, finalmente silenciar sus temores.

Extrañamente no se oponía el contacto directo con Minos, era como si este fuera inmune al veneno, no era que no le importara su vida pero era algo que daba por hecho desde que lo conoció cuando era niña, ellos ya se conocían.

Con la certeza de obtener un control, y entregarse a su pesar. Esa fue su cruel condena, un santo que siempre se defendió solo encontrando consuelo en un hombre, su orgullo malogrado.

Los intentos por escapar del abrazo fueron ignorados por Minos, al igual que los insultos contenidos durante tantos años, indulgentemente toleró su rebelión y dio sólo ternura de respuesta.

La joven cedió exhausta después de algún tiempo, sólo cuando se calmó por completo, sin más lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, fue liberada de las garras.

Como si ellos mismo abrieran las palabras en Albafika, tenía que hablar con claridad:

_Yo viví toda la vida con mi padre, el me crio con amor y atenciones, cuando cumplí los 10 años contraje una enfermedad mortal muy contagiosa, estuve danzando con la muerte más de una vez. Él estuvo conmigo sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, termine acostumbrándome a la enfermedad pero él no resistió y murió.

No mentía, solo contaba la historia para que su captor no supiera que era un santo, aun no sabía porque era tan importante esconderlo.

Ambos estaban destinados a conocerse desde hace años pero Albafika aun batallaba en contra de sus miedos.

_No puedes tocarme, morirías a causa de mi enfermedad…

_Lo entiendo pero, comprendes que también necesito seguridad? después de tantos meses buscándote... aún espero, Albafika, y quiero saber qué tan lejos puede llegar mi esperanza.

Albafika quería impulsar el tema a otro lado, ya su vida se había revolucionado lo suficiente por saber que era tangible. Quería elegir las palabras con cuidado, pero estaba demasiado colgada en las emociones.

_La idea de perderte también era insoportable para mí en ese momento -dijo en un susurro- sentía que mi alma moriría si me desprendía de la última parte de amor en mi vida, no sin razones evito el contacto físico, dar mi corazón a un hombre es como pisotear mi orgullo y tu seguridad.

_Tiene el corazón en la mano, y sólo yo, tengo acceso..._

Con sensibilidad sus largos dedos recorrieron la mejilla de la joven, sus labios descansaron en su frente brevemente - quédate conmigo, puedo ofrecerte todo. Llenar ese vacío en tu corazón, deja que te muestre un nuevo mundo...

Sonaba tan atractivo…

Seductor como la dulce miel pero arriesgado.

Los ojos de Albafika estaban vidriosos de nuevo, tomando fuerza de voluntad se apartó de su toque.

_Es por eso que temo estar tan cerca... no sé si te das cuenta de lo mucho que ya he sacrificado. No me pidas también mi última gota de amor propio, no puedo dar mis sentimientos y seguirte.

Una sonrisa seductora tocó los nobles rasgos de Minos. Las dulces palabras de la joven que quería esconder a como de lugar que brindaba sus servicios a Athena.

Minos no era ingenuo y adivino al instante que aquella hermosa presa era el santo dominante del veneno.

_Entonces... déjame estar aquí para ti esta noche… Piscis  
(alto contenido sexual)

Ella sonrió resignadamente, su vano intento por esconder su identidad habían sido destrozados por la astucia de su captor.

La oscura voz del hombre le llamaba al abismo.

Dulce como un bálsamo para su corazón, desgarradora pasa su alma.

Quería seguirlo, quería irse con él.

Para romperse en pedazos.

Por el amor, por el odio hacia su persona.

Los labios seductores robaron la última resistencia en Albafika cuando se presionaron a los suyos, reteniéndola en su abrazo. El santo caía y esperaba sobrevivir al impacto, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello dejando marcas ardientes.

Parecía estar desgastada por el sufrimiento, directamente rendida, como Minos había querido todos este tiempo.

Conocía el dolor demasiado bien, el que el santo ahora experimentaba.

Minos sintió dolor en su pecho cuando miró los ojos azules que siempre fueron tan desafiantes y orgullosos, ahora llenos de dolor más una vulnerabilidad inocente y trisada.

Era pesar.

Lo abrazo protectoramente y no posesivamente como lo hacía normalmente.

La besó no por conquista, sino que por amor…

De dónde aparecieron estos sentimientos?

Por qué esta necesidad?

Besos apacibles intentaban calmar el dolor, eran la clase de besos que Minos no acostumbraba a otorgar, él nunca era dulce y apacible, nunca era dulce y apacible con cualquiera de sus amantes, y no tenía que serlo con un santo de athena... pero contra su gran debate interno, nada importaba ya.

La terminó de llevar hasta la habitación principal, allí la depositó suavemente en la cama.

Profundizo el beso, sus lenguas batallaban fogosamente, sintió el sabor de las lágrimas filtrándose en sus labios

La besó abriendo su boca casi inmediatamente para dejar entrar su lengua ardiente, rodeando la suya, Minos pasó sus dedos por el cabello aguamarino llegando a su cuello besándolo con pasión contenida sintiendo el calor a través de sus ropas, manteniéndolo tan cerca que podía sentir también el aumento ligero en su pantalón perfectamente.

Su lengua se movió más sensual contra la suya, más demandante y por su piel también, a medida que las ropas caían en el suelo frío, apoyándole lentamente en la cama. Deshizo el resto de sus ropas entre caricias y la necesidad urgente de sentir esa piel perlada contra la suya, de la entrega y ferviente posesión, quedando ambos desnudos, y enfocó sus ojos en la mujer bajo él, ver su cuerpo mejor ahora le hizo arder aún más en la lujuria, asombrado que aún con la tristeza destellara tanta belleza.

Bajó sus dedos por su cuello acariciando sus pechos de pezones rosados mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse nuevamente, consiguiendo un escalofrío de la joven, sabiendo que Albafika era virgen, le besó otra vez, lamiendo sus labios castos, dejando un rastro mojado sobre la piel suave cubriendo a Albafika de profundo éxtasis continuando un camino con sus dedos sobre el estomago del santo hasta encontrarse con su húmedo sexo.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el clítoris de su amante, acariciándolo nuevamente con movimientos largos y lentos en la medida que continuaban los besos. Albafika gimió más fuerte, y Minos fue descendiendo, sin vacilar al propósito, sus labios se situaron en medio de toda su zona genital, la joven se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

Su lengua lamió su clítoris con suavidad, ocultando por completo su rostro en el regazo de la joven y se abrió camino apaciblemente, Albafika tenía dificultades para mantener la conciencia a este punto, una infinidad de sensaciones intensas corrían a través de su inexperto cuerpo. Minos oyó los fuertes jadeos e intensificó el toque húmedo ingresando un travieso dedo por la suave cavidad de la joven mientras succionaba suavemente.

Las manos del santo se hundieron con fuerza en la cabellera plata, tirándola con frenesí, sintió como introdujo el segundo dedo en su cavidad, este entro con dificultad y le causo dolor, un dolor placentero mientras la lengua cálida apasionadamente lamia los alrededores, explorando más... Minos podía sentir que la diminuta abertura comenzaba a dilatarse, sus labios vagaban alrededor y disfrutaban el contacto de la piel delicada.

Albafika gimió y abrió las piernas, para que Minos pudiera ir aún más profundo, sí, tenía que sentir, quería fusionarse con él, sentir más de los dedos, de la lengua que acariciaba su zona y suavemente lo lamia haciendo que este se dilatara.

No podía soportarlo más, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, frunció sus caderas para penetrar más profundamente en la boca de Minos, y luego simplemente se dejó ir en un abismo.

El platinado no se inmutó ante el liquido viscoso y succionó, escuchando los suaves gemidos de la joven, sintiendo el cuerpo tensarse y la sostuvo por las caderas hasta que Albafika con un último gemido débil terminó de liberarse.

Cuando Albafika abrió los ojos, apreció a Minos aún con la cara enterrada en su regazo, lamiendo su feminidad todavía dilatada.

Albafika estaba perlada en sudor de un fuerte olor a rosas, estaba ruborizada totalmente. Su mente aún buscaba las palabras para describir las sensaciones, Minos se elevó hasta que sus rostros estaban casi a la misma altura, lamió el liquido blanco que escurría sus labios y tragó, a continuación, sin contenerse, cerró en un beso apasionado al santo, quien tímidamente lo regresó, saboreando la estela agridulce que había quedado en su boca. Tras romper el beso Minos deposito los dedos que en su anterioridad había jugado con el sexo de su amante en los labios de esta misma, al comienzo Albafika fue renuente pero luego acepto y los succiono con avidez.

La volvió a besar.

Sus labios no se marcharon de los suyos y Minos volvió a besarle más hambriento, profundo y posesivo tal cual animal salvaje, a medida que sus dedos recorrían su piel, y ambos caían en la cama uno encima del otro, rápidamente separó sus labios con su lengua, sintiendo el contacto desnudo de sus pieles. Albafika repasó sus frágiles dedos por la cabellera plata atrayéndolo más cerca, intentando mantener el paso intenso que Minos imponía, sucumbiendo al contacto ardiente de sus pieles y de sus caricias abrasivas.

Minos no podía dejar de pensar que era ella era sólo su anhelo, la sombra de su propio pasado, debido a la vulnerabilidad de Piscis.

Incluso intentó despejarse dentro de lo que pudo… su odio al santuario era demasiado profundo, su deseo de venganza era demasiado grande, para que sus sentimientos pudieran cambiar tanto, no lo podía aceptar... pero no podía dejar de sentir pesar.

No lo aceptaría... debía aprovechar la situación, y ganar finalmente a Albafika como un trofeo planeado.

Sólo para atarla para siempre a su persona.

_Pronto… Voluntariamente y con plena conciencia._

Intentó convencerse que los sentimientos que abrigaba por el santo, eran simple y llanamente carnal. Pasarían tan pronto obtuviera placer como ocurría siempre.

Lo dejó pasar e hizo su deseo por satisfacerle y autosatisfacerse. Él conquistaría ese cuerpo indefenso por completo, saquearía todos los secretos, tiraría de sus hilos y la quemaría con su pasión, disfrutaría cada momento profundo y la absorbería en sí mismo.

Satisfacer el fuego de su pasión

Mañana, Minos, tendría presente de nuevo la dirección de sus acciones, y recordaría su promesa de venganza.

-0-

Su mente le advertía que no debía ceder, apoyándose con pavor a toda razón de sus acciones, pero su corazón no quería obedecer, y su alma estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche.

Albafika se aferraba implorante a la roca llamada Minos, buscó refugio y protección en su fuerza masculina, su paz interior y deseada libertad de hacer lo que quería, sin importar las consecuencias, temblando dejó que su cuerpo flotara en las olas del deseo, olvidándose de los límites que siempre se impuso, haciendo caso omiso de toda razón.

Quería sentir que aún estaba viva, su corazón no estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo ardía de pasión que devoraba pieza por pieza en su corazón, estaba temblando de éxtasis, ya que su piel estaba cubierta totalmente por las caricias de Minos, sus ojos se cruzaron, a medida que el platinado se empujaba lenta y profundamente contra ella en un profundo gruñido, ella dejó escapar un gemido profundo, seguido de un gran estremecimiento a la presión más completa y dolorosa en su cuerpo, su cavidad estiraba a la contracción.

Conmovedor como un cuadro lemuriano, abrasador como el fuego mismo, era el cielo en el infierno de la lujuria, se encontraba queriendo más del platinado, quien se calmó por un momento antes de continuar, sus ojos se ocultaban por sus flecos, pero podía sentir la mirada amatista intensa sobre la suya, lento y dulce, guardando el empujar rítmico en el canal virginal, uniéndose en una danza erótica y sensual, siendo más y más profundo, saliendo casi del todo, allí el santo se dio cuenta que el miembro viril de su amante estaba cubierto por sangre, su sangre, abrió los ojos aterrada a lo cual Minos la miro confortablemente y dándole un bálsamo tranquilizador, volvió a presionar su enorme virilidad lentamente ante el estrecho canal, acariciando los lugares exactos, brindándole placer increíble al santo, sus dedos jugueteaban con el largo cabello aguamarino, Albafika sentía como le embargaba un fuego interior, llevándole a la dicha, el cuerpo de su amante y el suyo propio se movían, su paso era perfecto.

Quería más… aun más?

Disfrutar más de la libertad negada, sólo sentirse realizada, extinguir el dolor con el fuego del deseo.

Su anhelo triste y silencioso.

Minos no quiso nada más que rasgar en ella, empujar más y más profundo, pero se refrenó porque quiso que fuera lento, íntimo y personal, las lentas embestidas, los movimientos completos, llegaron a ser eventualmente más rápidos y más frenéticos mientras llegaba al clímax, ambos sentían el fuego abrazador cubrirles desde dentro, uniendo sus almas y cuerpos en una comunión.

Albafika sudaba enormemente al esfuerzo y la nuevas sensaciones, finalmente Minos oyó lo que él quiso, con las uñas hundiéndose en su piel al fuerte gemido, su amante se vino, bañando su miembro de su esencia, para tiempo después él hacerlo también, culminando enormemente de forma ardiente, por su canal desvirgado y escurriendo también.

Su cuerpo bombeó por el último descenso de su semilla. Finalmente, se derrumbó, y sintió un brazo alrededor suyo, amando la forma que sus pieles se rozaban y como respiraban al unísono.

Lo abrazó con añoranza mientras sentía el fuerte agarre del platinado aún, acariciando sus cabellos. Su dura virilidad estaba aun dentro de ella, implacable, pero suave y a la vez vibrante.

Sus ojos se fijaron en otros amatistas sobre ella, su respiración se calmó lentamente y con la misma lentitud, los colores y sonidos de su conciencia retornaron en la mente de Albafika, comprendiendo alguna manera, y en cierto modo nuevo, lo que acababa de suceder.

Minos besó su frente y el aliento cálido cosquilleó al santo, acarició sus cabellos celestes húmedos de sudor y su mano se deslizó hasta estar en su trasero, acariciando la piel sedosa y firme.

Finalmente se retiró muy cuidadosamente del cuerpo ceñido. Respiró profundo y la atrajo confortablemente, permaneciendo cerca de Albafika porque quiso abrigarla.

El silencio reinó hasta reponerse de nuevo, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la longitud de la espalda definida de la joven.

Saciada y tranquila después de mucho tiempo, el toque de Minos fue un sedante para la tristeza, Albafika sentía una calidez pacifica abrigarle, sus caricias fascinantes le calmaban para dormir, pero sus ojos permanecían enfocados en él.

Los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes detrás de las gruesas cortinas.

Ojos amatistas eran pesados y somnolientos también debido al amanecer, pero aún enfocaron a su presa con gran intensidad.

Minos se inclinó hacia ella, y presionó los labios a su frente sellando otro beso, suavemente sereno, en sus labios, y luego en su cuello, reasumiendo su caricia rítmica, y susurró suavemente…

—No estás sola.

Mañana Albafika se permitiría morir de vergüenza y remordimientos a sus principios, tomando conciencia de nuevo de su cruel realidad.


	13. Capitulo 12 Dulce Pacto

Capítulo 12 "Dulce pacto"

Los rayos solares de la media mañana parpadeaban de vez en cuando a través de las pesadas cortinas formando un prisma de luz y oscuridad en la extensa habitación.

Despertó junto al agradable aroma de Minos, su piel disfrutaba de la proximidad de la otra, sentía una calidez en la que quiso permanecer por siempre.

Con añoranza abrió los ojos observando el rostro calmo del platinado dormido, lo repasó con sus dedos suavemente y con cierta timidez. Su trémula mano se deslizó hacia abajo y descansó en el pecho perfecto del aquel monumento de hombre.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior... había ocurrido realmente o era un sueño más? No, no lo era, aún ardía su virginidad despojada.

Apartó la mano de su cuerpo y acarició suavemente su propio cuello marcado en la noche anterior, como si este hubiera hecho una firma apropiándose de ella, si, era propio de él.

Aún podía sentir el calor de su tacto ardiente y las caricias en su piel... al igual que su lengua húmeda en cada parte de su ser, recordó como suavemente los labios se posaban en cada punto clave encendiendo el fuego de la pasión, llevándole a la locura con cada toque.

Respiró profundo, fue demasiado descuidada, las caricias de Minos la hechizaron tanto que habría aprobado hasta su pacto eterno.

Se avergonzaba de haber cruzado todos los límites, pero era lo que quería y tenía que resistir al no tener la fuerza para liberarse, por ahora no podía.

Debía marcharse, si permanecía más tiempo, se perdería para siempre, sumergida en la oscuridad de aquel dominio.

El santo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sus deseos, ahora más que nunca debía ser de ayuda para el santuario.

La ira se fundió con su vergüenza, nunca habría pensado en perder tan completamente el control y razón, tuvo que ser guiada por Minos y anoche fue totalmente vulnerable.

Se inclinó besando los suaves labios del platinado en la cama y se dispuso a irse.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el piso alfombrado y una leve brisa azotó su cuerpo desnudo, la realidad le golpeo como un latigazo intenso su magullada alma.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior jamás pasaría como una anécdota quedada en la nada, observó sus ropas botadas en el otro extremo de la habitación y avanzó a ellas tomándolas entre sus brazos.

La residencia entera era un contraste al santuario este siempre iluminado por los rayos del sol, blanco y acogedor, este sitio se engullía en la oscuridad elegante... Tomó un baño y vistió sus ropajes, que quedaban ceñidos a su cuerpo. Debía marcharse, dejarlo atrás y continuar con su solitaria vida.

Salir a la luz del día fue como despertar de un sueño eterno.

La tristeza la envolvió, sabía que había hecho lo correcto su deber era cazar espectros, no amar.

Pero…Cuál era el deseo de su corazón?

Agito la cabeza con energía, había ido demasiado lejos para negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo, la emoción que significaba encontrarse con Minos se describía en pocas palabras, pero nada las haría tangibles.

Era algo más que atracción, el anhelo imborrable despertó en cuanto se apartó del platinado, fue la sensación de haber encontrado una parte de sí misma hasta ahora desconocida.

Sólo el amor podía hacer aquello.

Se había rendido la noche anterior, exponiendo su cuerpo al calor de la lujuria, fue lo que quiso en ese instante de debilidad, entregar su corazón, la libertad de ser capaz de amar.

Pero… qué seguía después de su cuerpo? su corazón? Si seguía a Minos tarde o temprano se perdería inevitablemente en las profundidades de su propia condena.

Ya se aferraba a la paz que se cernía a su alrededor, tan pronto como sentía la presencia de Minos.

La paz otorgada solamente por su captor.

Minos era realmente su condena.

Echó a correr hacia el santuario, no porque debía darse prisa, sino porque le dio la ridícula esperanza de así también huir ante sus inminentes sentimientos.

El sudor perlaba su frente, sus pantorrillas estaban sufriendo, pero no hizo caso, sus ojos miraban hacia adelante, quería dejar todo atrás, el trauma de su pasado, el dolor que conllevaba vivir con ello, odio hacia ella misma, la constante soledad, la desesperación, la intensa lucha.

_El amor._

Por fin llegó a las 12 casas, ahora lamentaba realmente tener que mirar a los ojos a sus camaradas dorados, después de lo ocurrido, que dignidad tendría para hacerlo?

_Albafika! – dijo Shion con preocupación – el patriarca estaba a punto de mandar tropas para ir a buscarte.

_No es para tanto, solo pase la noche fuera del santuario, termine mis compras muy tarde y no quería molestarlos, eso es todo.

_Ocurre algo? Estas extraña… y sabes que nunca nos molestaras, metete eso en la cabeza

_Nada en especial, son solo imaginaciones tuyas – que había cambiado en ella realmente? , sus motivaciones, deseos, saber que podía renunciar a todo sumergiéndose en las sombras? – voy a pasar por tu templo, Shion.

De pronto el carnero vio lo que era dispar a su visión respecto de Albafika, su cuello estaba decorado de marcas violáceas estas contrastaban fuertemente con la pálida piel de la joven. Que le había pasado a Albafika realmente?

_Espera! Albafika espera! – le dijo el peliverde con desesperación.

_Que ocurre?! – no estaba de humor para ser infortunada, menos por el servicial Shion.

_Que… que le ocurrió a tu cuello? , no se ve nada de bien.

Albafika enmudeció, su talante bajo automáticamente las revoluciones, no cedería ante tales preguntas, era su intimidad rota pero aún le quedaba un suspiro de orgullo como para jugar aquel juego.

_Ahh eso- dijo despreocupadamente – tuve un accidente con mis _Piranha Rose, _mientras entrenaba algunas se descontrolaron y me lastimaron el cuello y otras extremidades – dijo mostrándole su brazo izquierdo, este también tenía aquellas abrasivas marcas.

_Albafika… tú nunca fallas, perdóname pero no puedo creerte – le dijo tristemente Shion, ante tal reacción Albafika levanto una ceja algo disgustada, parecía ser que no era tan fácil engañar al carnero.

_Tendrás que hacerlo porque esa es la verdad – le dijo tranquilamente.

_Deja por lo menos que cure tus heridas.

_Sabes que eso es imposible, ahora si me das el respectivo permiso, pasare por tu templo.

Afortunadamente no se encontraba el santo de tauro Hasgard, estaba de misión junto con Manigoldo en una isla del sur.

Deuteros de géminis hace años que no se encontraba custodiando su templo asi que paso silenciosamente por este.

Sísifo aun estaba preparando a su sobrino que sería el nuevo santo de leo, parecía ser que era un genio de la pelea a su corta edad.

Al llegar al templo de virgo sintió que esta estaba custodiada por su guardián, Asmita.

Albafika nunca pudo llegar a comprender a ese joven de cabellera dorada, prácticamente nunca salía de su templo ya que permanecía en constante meditación. A pesar de que athena gobernaba en este santuario él tenia otra religión, el budismo, nunca le agrado demasiado aquello, era como si no fuera totalmente fiel al santuario, quizás y esperaba que asi fuera estaba pecando de sobreprotectora.

Y ciertamente ese hombre siempre vivió en un halo de misterio, rumores como que puede ir y venir sin restricciones por todo el espacio, o sus conversaciones con buda.

Agradecía que fuera su aliado, ya que si fuera su enemigo seria un hombre al que temer.

Era cierto, ese hombre es muy distinto a mi y a los demás dorados, pensó Albafika.

_Asmita de virgo, pido permiso para pasar por tu templo – dijo protocolarmente Albafika, él no respondió.

Algo no iba bien, el cosmo hasta ahora sereno se torno agresivo, como si fuera un enemigo.

_Me has decepcionado, Albafika de Piscis, pensé que eras un santo más inteligente pero eres blanda y tonta… al igual que athena.

_No me importa las ofensas a mi persona pero no permitiré que hables así de la señorita athena – estaba fuera de sus casillas, estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

_Y que harás al respecto? – le dijo irónicamente.

_Callar tus palabras necias – tomo sus rosas negras– _Piranha Rose! _

Asmita murmuró un mantra y las rosas cayeron débilmente antes de atraversar el objetivo.

_No estás en tus mejores condiciones, sería un desperdicio para mi acabar contigo en estas circunstancias, las cosas serian diferentes si estuvieras con el total de tus energías… sería la batalla de los mil días.

_Quieres exterminarme ehh? – le dijo sonriendo, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba su corazón, sentir el agarre de una pelea intensa.

Sin embargo y como había dicho Asmita, estaba débil, no entendía el porqué, era como si Minos hubiera drenado todas su energías la noche pasada.

_Tu uso indiscriminado de la violencia, y tus emociones… serán tu perdición, Albafika de Piscis – su cosmo se volvió calmo nuevamente – puedes pasar por mi templo.

_Tu… eres un dios cierto? Eres la reencarnación de buda – Albafika siempre había tenido esa duda, desde que eran niños Asmita proyectaba ese aura más elevada que la de ella y sus compañeros.

_A decir verdad, soy simplemente una persona en busca de la verdad, cual es tu verdad… Albafika?

_Proteger a athena y a la tierra – dijo sin pensarlo.

_Como lo pensé, ni tu ni athena poseen la verdad, es como si la razón estuvieran con hades, la tierra se está llenando de sufrimiento y miseria y es mejor cubrirla con el manto de la tranquilidad de la muerte.

_Eres un… Traidor?

_No, simplemente estoy dando fundamentos basados en el conocimiento de la humanidad, a veces e mejor acallar el sufrimiento con el sueño perpetuo.

_Mientes – o eso quería pensar – tu no piensas de ese modo, no puedes pensar así… - dijo confundida.

_Ya veo, simplemente una tonta, así es la frágil naturaleza humana, sin embargo, es la fortaleza voluble de tu corazón la que me ha dejado intrigado, te pareces mucho a la señorita athena.

Flashback

_Esta pequeña niña es athena? – dijo sin esconder su sorpresa Asmita.

_En esta era la diosa no ha nacido bajo su respectiva estatua sino que en las lejanas tierras de Italia – le dijo Sage – nos gustaría pensar que esto tiene algún significado pero…lo mas probable es que athena tuviera la intención de despertar en esta joven ordinaria en esta era.

La niña estaba cabizbaja soportando el llanto.

_Quizás ahora este triste al ser separada de su familia – dijo el patriarca en un suspiro comprensivo.

_Una diosa tonta, originalmente un dios desidia manifestar su existencia con todo su fuerza y esplendor y ahora tomarse la molestia de renacer en un humano y rebajarse a elegir una vida llena de sufrimiento._

_Como podría una diosa como ella guiar la tierra hacia la verdad?_

-0-

Silenciosamente la joven Sasha intento colarse por el templo de virgo, parecía ser que lo había hecho con satisfacción ya que Asmita de virgo no había abierto sus ojos, bueno la verdad es que nunca lo hacia.

_De seguir saliendo preocupara al patriarca y a los demás – dijo finalmente este.

_Como me has reconocido si tienes los ojos cerrados?

_No los tengo cerrados, ellos permanecen asi, Athena, aun asi soy capaz de ver hasta en las sombras que causa el dolor en este mundo.

_Entonces es por eso – se hinco al lado de él – que siempre luces tan afligido.

_Tu siendo una diosa, por que has dejado que el dolor invada tu corazón? – no lo comprendía.

_Mi corazón está bien con el dolor, eso significa que no olvidare mi promesa y es esa la razón de que este bien así, sabes? Conservaría el dolor tal y como está en mi corazón por siempre – le dijo con una sonrisa

Fin Flashback

_Que me parezco a athena?

_Ambas son frágiles sin embargo esconden un poder inigualable.

_Eres un enigma, Asmita de virgo – de ese modo se dispuso a salir del templo de la virgen.

_Te aconsejo que escuches mas a tu corazón, este a veces abre mas puertas que la razón.

_Mi corazón… permitiría que este respirara tranquilo?_

No tuvo mayores inconvenientes para llegar al salón del patriarca, este al verla levanto de inmediato.

_Albafika! Regresaste, que demonios te había pasado?

_Se me hizo de noche en Rodorio y me refugie en una posada – le dijo tranquilamente, una mentira, como un bálsamo.

_No me vuelvas a preocupar así, realmente lamentaría si te pasara algo.

_No es para preocuparse, se cuidar de mi.

_segura? Tu cuello dice lo contrario – la cloth de piscis cubría buena parte de sus marcas pero no todas - alguien te ataco?

_Atacado seria poco, más bien, devorado…_

_No su ilustrísima, tuve un accidente con mis rosas – esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

_Ten más cuidado para la próxima – le dijo seriamente – ahora puedes retirarte.

Cuando la joven santo se hubo ido Sage se puso a pensar

_Esas marcas no son de rosas, son firmas pasionales._

_Albafika acaso tu… no, no puede ser, su amante moriría al instante._

_Y si no era humano?_

_En que se estaba metiendo realmente Albafika?_

-0-

Despertó con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Albafika…

No se encontraba en el lecho, era de suponerse, sus manos recorrieron la zona en donde la noche anterior su amante había descansado, tan frágil y vulnerable.

Algo le inquietaba, la presa había sido mucho más compleja que de costumbre, y valla que lo era siendo un santo de oro.

Sonrió torcidamente, estaba jugando con fuego, no se quemaría, la haría suya y desde su confianza ganada la destrozaría desde el interior.

Su nuevo juguete premeditado.

Pero algo no iba bien, que le hacía contenerse tanto al estar con Albafika?, tenía que exterminarla, no amarla.

Rio roncamente, amar él? Patético.

Tenía tiempo de sobra aún, se divertiría con el nuevo objeto de su devoción.

Salió de la finca y en el porche se encontró con Aiacos, parecía ser que lo estaba esperando hace un buen rato, su garbosa figura corto el aire que lo rodeaba.

_Saciaste tu sed? – le dijo finalmente el moreno acariciando la mejilla de Minos el cual lo acepto de buena gana.

Minos parecía ser otro, en el último tiempo las mejillas del platinado estaban completamente hundidas y su rostro demacrado producto de su autoimpuesta soledad.

Ahora era distinto, su piel estaba sedosa y luminosa su esbelto cuerpo irradiaba la vida misma, como una flor besada por el sol.

_Más que eso… por fin encontré el objeto de mis deseos – dijo con voz soñadora.

_Entonces… no la mataste? – era extraño, Minos siempre tarde o temprano se desasía de sus marionetas.

_Esto es solo el prólogo de la verdadera función.

_Piensas llevártela al inframundo?

Eso era imposible ya que era el enemigo, por supuesto que su compañero no sabía de esto, tampoco lo haría ya que si se enteraban de que había localizado a un santo de oro le ordenarían asesinarle en el acto, y él no quería aquello.

Pero, era por ambición o era realmente otro sentimiento?

Amor…

No, era muy pronto para cortar los hilos, la haría danzar primero, la marioneta más hermosa que haya podido tener.

_Por el momento no, es una joven de buena familia y si desapareciera lo más probable es que mandaran a algún dorado a rescatarla.

_Piensas verla en esta finca… no es muy arriesgado?

_Lo es pero ya sabes, no me gusta meditar demasiado sobre ello, quiero saciar mi anhelo y solo ella me puede brindar ese bálsamo.

_La buscaras nuevamente? – Minos jamás obligaba a sus presas.

Negó con su cabeza.

_Es una flor, ella buscara la luz del sol o la oscuridad de su alma.

-0-

No hacía mucho desde que había llegado al inframundo, estaba algo hastiado de las interrogaciones y reprendas de parte de Pandora y Radamanthys, no tenían cosas mejores que hacer?

Sonrió lascivamente ante el pensamiento…

Se encontraba en su estudio cerca del fuego, las llamas danzaban tal cual amantes apasionados, posesionándose de su respectivo compañero, al fin y al cabo era todo tan sencillo.

"Como espuma de mar" así se titulaba el libro que descansaba en sus pálidas manos, no sabía si era un libro de amor o de humor, amor tan estereotipado, falsa cursilería, exceso de recursos banales y superficiales, agradecía que los protagonistas hubieran muerto al final, así hacían justicia a su mala suerte de ser denigrados a ser seres tan débiles.

Blanco y negro…

Por que el ser humano tendía a extrapolar las cosas? No existían acaso los matices?

De pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, cerró el libro con cansancio, realmente había sido una pérdida de tiempo, su cuerpo ardía en dolor, ya no recordaba aquella sensación, su mente se nublo y su visión se fue a negro engullida por las tinieblas, lo último que recordó fue aquel aroma a rosas.

-0-

Despertó bañado en sudor, se sentía débil y miserable, a los pies de su lecho un hombre joven de cabellera blanca velaba por su sueño.

_Despertó, señor Minos – su voz era calma sin embargo sus ojos denotaban profundo alivio.

_Lune, cuantos días han transcurrido? – no recordaba nada, solo profundo ardor y dolor como si este disfrutara de su sufrimiento.

_Tres días – su mirada se torno curiosa – que ocurrió? si puedo saberlo claro está.

_Ya lo debes saber – aún le costaba hablar, como si su lengua quisiera estar sellada en su paladar – fui envenenado.

_No es necesario decir lo obvio – Lune era su hombre de más confianza, de las pocas personas a las cuales le daba explicaciones y le permitía hablar en un mismo nivel, se lo había ganado.

Su lealtad y profunda comprensión…

_Entonces dime cuál es tu inquietud.

_No está claro? Las razones.

_Ya sabes que me gusta jugar con fuego… quizás ahora no pude evitar sentirme engullido por sus brasas.

_Según Niobe, por sus venas está recorriendo un veneno muy poderoso, si fuera una persona normal ya estaría muerto.

_Ya veo – ahora comprendía, los miedos de Albafika eran ciertos y no infundados, era conmovedor, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Ese veneno… es lo que estoy pensando? – Minos sabía que Lune era una persona con un conocimiento casi ilimitado.

_Para que preguntas algo de lo cual ya sabes? Es algo necio de tu parte.

__Royal Demon Rose… _Piscis.

Minos solo lo miro afirmativamente, se sentó en su lechoy retiro el paño húmedo que se encontraba en su frente con orgullo.

_Se enfrento con Piscis acaso? – ahora su mirada era sorprendida, no era el momento, no aun y Minos lo sabía.

_Venganza… - murmuró.

_...Contra el santuario – terminó la frase - Y como es ella? Según sus informes Piscis era uno de los santos mas peligrosos que habían, de los que había infortunado mas de una vez a las tropas del inframundo.

_Un ser complejo y fascinante.

_La marioneta que estaba esperando – se levantó de su lecho dándole la espalda – Niobe dijo que estaría bien, realmente es un ser resistente, señor Minos.

_Realmente es así? – no podía evitar pensarlo, jugar con el enemigo – sus peligrosos encantos, ganar su confianza y corazón para luego aplastarlo inexorablemente.

_Parece el plan perfecto…

_Sin embargo no lo es, posee buenas armas.

_Su veneno? Cada segundo que pasa usted se hará más inmune a él.

_Va más allá de ello, te lo aseguro.

Arrastrarla al fondo de las tinieblas y pisotear su orgullo y convicciones, ahora era eso su meta, saciar su sed y de paso su venganza.

-0-

Había pasado menos de una semana desde su encuentro con Minos, los días pasaban lentos y monótonos, su mente decía que era lo mejor, pero… y su corazón?

Había visitado Rodorio más de lo habitual, inventaba excusas al resto y a ella misma para hacerlo, pero era necio negar sus verdaderos motivos… volver a sentir.

Se había negado ir a la finca de Minos, era como doblegarse a su voluntad, ya había mostrado debilidad y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Había dejado de lado los vestidos, no era cómodo y no tenía ánimos de agradar al resto, era algo innecesario. El aire se torno frio y húmedo, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, llovería y no alcanzaría a llegar al santuario antes de encontrarse totalmente empapada.

No era algo significativo, había jurado nunca más ir a aquella cantina, su amor propio lo impedía, la pregunta era, donde se resguardaría del tiempo adverso?

La finca…

No, tenía que hacerlo?, quería hacerlo? Por otro lado pensó, es simplemente refugiarse no tenia nada de malo.

Frío punzante llovía a cantaros sobre el santo, mientras el color del cielo por fin se tornaba en un gris opresivo.

Antes de terminar de meditar aquellas cosas ya se encontraba en el bosque al norte empapada en su totalidad, la elegante finca contrastaba con el inhóspito paisaje.

Las verjas estaban cerradas, no habría nadie?

De pronto vio en el antejardín a una joven de unos 14 años cubriéndose de la lluvia, al verla se sorprendió, lo más probable es que no fueran frecuentes las visitas.

_Disculpa, se encontrará el señor Minos? – por que preguntaba ´por él? Podría haber dicho simplemente que era un santo de athena y que necesitaba refugio.

_Él no recibe a vivistas sin antelación – había dudado un momento en decir aquello, la mujer era realmente hermosa, dudaba que fuera cualquiera, para preguntar por su señor de modo tan demandante.

_Solamente dile que Albafika necesita resguardo para la lluvia, creo que lo comprenderá.

La joven quedo un momento en silencio, abrió el gran portón e hizo ademan para que entrara.

_Pase por favor y espere en el vestíbulo – de ese modo la joven se perdió en el pasillo contiguo.

A pesar de no ser muy grande era de una elegancia exquisita, el fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, se despojo de su abrigo dejando ver su habitual camisa blanca ahora apegada a su cuerpo producto de la humedad.

Y allí lo vio aparecer con su elegancia y presteza habitual, su mirada era hambrienta, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea.

_Albafika, no pensé volver a verte – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

_Ni yo pensé que volvería, sin embargo necesitaba resguardo para la lluvia…

_No necesitas explicaciones para venir aquí, ven conmigo, vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Ella instintivamente lo siguió, su espalda ancha era admirable, apetecible de tocar y sentir.

Llegaron a un estudio algo más amplio que el vestíbulo, Albafika recordó la casa de acuario al ver tantos libros en un solo lugar, igualmente se encontraba una chimenea que brindaba calor a la estancia.

Mientras Albafika quitaba su ropa mojada, sentía los ojos de Minos en su piel semidesnuda, agradeció tener ropa intima que cubriera suficientemente su figura, la situación se volvió precaria.

En silencio, se recostó sobre la alfombra al lado de la chimenea deseando entrar en calor, una mano tocó su tersa mejilla deslizándose a su cuello, dándose cuenta que la distancia entre ambos no era significativa en comparación a otras veces.

—Existe algo en ti muy enigmático, Albafika… eres alguien encantadora...

Su corazón latió fuertemente, Minos trató de acariciarla con cariño, los dedos dejaron su cabellera aguamarina para tiernamente acariciar su clavícula, lo que envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, estaría de nuevo con aquel hombre?

Albafika se estremeció al pensamiento, la tranquilidad de su conciencia de que la unión física con Minos se trató de algo casual, en cualquier caso, no tenía reglas éticas, hace tiempo que no las tenía.

A pesar de eso…

_Mantengamos la distancia, por favor.

Minos se alejó con cautela, debía ser racional, tendría paciencia con el santo, la llenaría de atenciones y cariño.

_Será mejor que te cambies de ropa – le dijo con preocupación – no quiero que enfermes.

_Estando cerca del fuego…. este me confortara, sin embargo, gracias – le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

_Tus ropajes son distintos a los del día que nos conocimos – dijo mirando su camisa algo masculina y sus pantalones ajustados.

_Ya sabes mi realidad, no tengo por qué aparentar algo de lo que carezco, soy un santo, no una damisela.

_Aún así no careces de atractivo y encanto natural – era simplemente deslumbrante a la visión y tacto, como una obra perfeccionada.

_Son cosas pasajeras, terminaré envejeciendo y muriendo algún día – cada día le importaba menos su exterior, este la traicionaba con sus bajos instintos.

_Realmente? – la mirada amatista se encontró con la turquesa, quien era realmente Minos?, lo poco que sabía es que era un ser humano corriente, carecía de cosmo, sin embargo su aura y presencia denotaban a un personaje fuerte, más de lo normal.

Atracción fatal… le costaba contenerse, debía entregar su cuerpo a aquel hombre? Dejaría que su cuerpo se liberase finalmente?

Él la volvía tan débil…

_Tengo que irme… - dijo finalmente.

_La lluvia no ha cesado – acaso sus atenciones no valían para aquella mujer? – si te vas tú visita seria una pérdida de tiempo.

_Entiéndelo, no soy para ti… mejor dicho no soy para nadie, no entiendo realmente como has sobrevivido, te admiro por eso pero no quiero arriesgar tu seguridad en pos de mis necesidades.

_Nadie puede juzgar aquello… ni siquiera tu – acortó la distancia – no te acerques tanto al fuego, puedes quemar esa delicada piel.

_No te das cuenta?, ya me estoy quemando por dentro al sentir tu presencia, que cada día muero por el simple contacto de tu piel.

_Quédate conmigo, dame la oportunidad de extinguir ese fuego en tu corazón – como podía negársele con esa mirada abrasiva y hambrienta, sedienta de su cuerpo.

Fue más fácil de lo esperado.

Impulsado por el deseo y el anhelo, los labios del platinado cubrieron los suyos con fogosidad, apasionadamente besándola, poco a poco más hambriento y atrevido, deslizando su suave y cálida lengua contra la suya, saboreándola a profundidad.

Al principio renuente pero finalmente cediendo, la certeza de que volvería a caer en sus instintos desesperados la abrumaban pero extrañamente hacia que hirviera su poderosa sangre.

Los brazos de Minos se cerraron en su cuerpo, anulando la última barrera impuesta por la joven, recordando la poca moralidad que le podía quedar tras esos íntimos encuentros. Se liberó de la caricia, Albafika pasó su mano por el pecho y se alejó del beso.

_No estoy segura de permanecer…

Minos le sonrió pacientemente.

_Si quieres hazlo, no voy a obligarte a permanecer, pero si no puedo soportar tus encantos, no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Minos estaba en lo correcto, sin saberlo contribuyó a la decisión del santo.

El platinado se las había arreglado para involucrarla en una telaraña de mentiras, siempre mantendría sus emociones bajo control, por lo que obedecía sólo a su lado analítico.

Hasta ahora…

_Me doy cuenta que es mucho más difícil para mí a causa de mis tormentoso pasado, aceptar tu amor, sin embargo, mi confianza se perturba, jugaste conmigo en nuestro primer encuentro manipulándome, lo has logrado muy bien… cómo puedo estar segura de que no decidiste brindarme una falsa sensación de seguridad? sólo para saciar tus deseos, causaste una herida que ningún espectro ha conseguido.

_Era natural… querida guerrera._

Un dejo de tristeza se establecieron en los rasgos de Minos, sin embargo, Albafika estaba segura que no lamentaba nada realmente. Minos no difería mucho de un espectro…

_Pides pruebas y es algo loable, sin embargo…con todas mis fuerzas no puedo mostrar mis emociones, es serio mi afecto por ti y lo probaré con mis acciones a partir de ahora para hacerlo valer, al igual que tu he tratado de reprimir mis sentimientos y al conocerte falle, mi vida está vacía sin ti, dame la oportunidad de convencerte, no habrán mentiras ni manipulaciones, simplemente mi verdad.

Las palabras eran más de lo que ella esperaba, se deslizaban suavemente aliviándole, había tocado su punto débil desarmándola, nuevamente vulnerabilidad, el santo respondió con acusaciones sobre aquella confesión, era su última lucha.

_Para mi propio pesar, me has encantado… -se apartó con suavidad de Minos - palabras que son fáciles en tus dulces labios.

Una expresión dolida inundo el rostro del platinado, suplicante tomó la mano del santo, anonadados ojos turquesas siguieron aquellas acciones y señales, él cayó al suelo, de rodillas con mirada vacilante miró a Albafika, por primera vez, reflejando profunda debilidad tras los ojos amatistas.

_Dame tu confianza nuevamente… te lo ruego – por primera vez su ronca voz sonaba trémula.

Minos avergonzado cerró los ojos y apretó su fría mejilla contra la mano de Albafika, el santo no podía soportar aquella visión disonante al personaje de sus sueños, había sido como un latigazo emocional por parte de su captor, su vulnerabilidad aguda golpeó la conciencia y corazón de la joven más que cualquier otro ataque anterior.

_No, no lo hagas, no puedo soportarlo! – dijo débilmente.

Tiró de su mano y le hizo enderezarse de nuevo intentando devolverte su característica dignidad, maldiciendo esos ojos tras los flecos que brillaban humillados, el corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, maldiciendo esa confesión de debilidad, qué feliz habría sido de no ser por su deber y destino.

Tenía a aquel hombre con la guardia baja y lleno de esperanzas en su afecto.

Debía ceder?

Tímidamente acarició el sedoso cabello plata, sus delicados labios rozaron su oreja y en un susurro murmuró.

_Confiare en tus palabras y permaneceré a tu lado.

Le tomó un tiempo a Minos reaccionar y sacar a Albafika del estudio, pero apenas llegó a un pasillo de la finca le preguntó.

_Descansarás en mi recámara o quieres una habitación propia?

_Eso depende de si me deseas esta noche...

El anhelo en Minos estaba escrito claramente en su rostro, el platinado no parecía hacer nada más por ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba rendido a sus pies.

_Estás segura de que estás lista? Careces de confianza hacia mi persona.

_Por qué tus palabras suenan tan dolidas? deberías sentir alegría por mi invitación...

_Aunque me alegra en el alma verte, el regusto de tu visita es amargo, me ofende que vengas solo por necesidad de albergue.

_Aun piensas que vine por eso? Pensé que era así pero solo era una excusa para volver a verte, te molesta que escondiera mi verdadera necesidad con una excusa débil?

La melancolía reflejada aquellos profundos ojos era como un bálsamo para el alma de la joven.

_Ciertamente me afecta… Albafika.

_Si es así, lo siento sinceramente.

_Dejemos las cosas así.

Su mirada era oscura ahora, llena de deseo instintivo, ambos jugarían ese mortal juego.

Sintió sus cálidos labios cerrarse en los suyos con devoción, y luego con fuerza, tomándola fuera de guardia, el beso fue profundo, cerrando al santo con su cuerpo y tomando el rostro en sus manos, recorriendo sus labios a la humedad de su lengua, y profundizando en su boca en un duelo seductor, mientras su cuerpo expresaba el anhelo duro contra ella, su pecho fuerte contra el suyo.

Albafika no pudo reprimir un débil gemido cuando rompió el beso y los labios de Minos se arrastraron por su mandíbula, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos sabias bajaban por su cuerpo.

_Si quieres que pare lo haré... - jadeó, todavía sujetándola con fuerza.

Luego hundió su rostro contra el pecho firme, agradeciendo el tejido que protegía su piel del contacto directo, cerró los ojos respirando aún profundo aquel aroma embriagador.

_Puede que tengas razón, no debo apresurarme en complacer mi anhelo físico, permaneceré en mi habitación y el corazón me dirá el tiempo que tardará en confiar en ti.

Había despertado no sólo el deseo en Minos, y al mismo tiempo rechazado, sino también la libertad de decidir, no todo sería perfecto para él, no sería tan fácil.

De mala gana, el platinado aceptó la solicitud y la acompañó a su habitación temporal.

Mientras Albafika se hundía con cansancio en las sábanas suaves, su cabeza estaba confundida, finalmente, después de tantos años, había encontrado a su captor onírico, sin embargo, no podía ser dulce del todo.

Caería en la perdición, se fundiría con Minos en una peligrosa comunión.

Pero... por qué no podía disfrutar de su posición orgullosa?

No debía sentir un poco de satisfacción ahora que Minos sería la presa?

Su amor por Minos era real, no importaba lo grande de su odio hacia esa debilidad en ella por él, el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía.

Nunca sería capaz de sentir felicidad plena, siempre tendría esa batalla entre necesidad y moralidad.

-0-

El dolor atenuaba el brillo de sus ojos violetas, no sabía si era por la necesidad o la venganza.

Su corazón se estremecía al pensarlo, fue ignorado, hecho a un lado, su alma sufría en silencio, mientras que su interior gritaba de dolor, soportaría cualquier cosa, pero no esta sensación, definitivamente Albafika sabía defenderse.

La sed de sangre en él aún no estaba satisfecha, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba temblando, y subrayaba el tormento psicológico de la futura tortura física hacia aquel angelical cuerpo.

-0-

Inadvertida o eso quería creer observó vigilante cada paso de Minos, pero éste parecía hundido en otros temas, sí... ella sabía que esa indiferencia era parte del juego como la suya propia, aunque no era una indiferencia del todo.

Estornudó sintiendo su cuerpo helado y fatigado producto de la humedad del ambiente lluvioso.

_Qué es lo que buscas? -La voz de Minos llegó suave a sus oídos, Albafika acarició su cabeza y tembló.

_Estás bien? -su preocupación era tangible y real.

_Creo que la lluvia tuvo efectos no deseados -respondió con suavidad - nada grave -dijo orgullosa y esquiva.

El platinado la miró pensativo, e inexpresivo.

_Por qué me miras así? -Le preguntó con un dejo de desconfianza característica.

_Estás muy pálida...

_Sólo tengo un poco de frío y cansancio, no te preocupes.

_Lo hago, -advirtió y acercó de Albafika hacia él - ciertamente no es de extrañar, tienes fiebre -dijo el platinado cargo a la joven a la, para llevarle a la cama.

Ella protestó con la fuerza que le quedaba, intentando ser fuerte ante el agarre posesivo de él.

_Suéltame, no soy una mocosa, se cuidar de mi!

—Lo sé... -comentó con ironía –tenía la leve sospecha que enfermarías durante esta tormenta...- la depositó en la cama- .. descansa, regreso en unos momentos... -Se dio la vuelta y Albafika sintió su ausencia.

El santo se preguntó adónde iba, pero hizo lo que le dijo, se sentía realmente mal y era por simple orgullo que no lo había hecho saber anteriormente.

Minos regresó rápidamente - cómo te sientes?

_Terrible…

_Como lo esperaba –sonrió comprensivamente- has comido algo?

_No... -cerró los ojos y giró dándole la espalda en un gesto ciertamente infantil - no tengo hambre...

_Permanece en cama, diré que traigan un tiesto con agua y algunos trapos - Albafika estaba impresionada por su atención.

Cuando hubo bajado algo la temperatura de Albafika, Minos se levanto de los pies de su lecho y dijo.

_Ya vengo.

_Que haras? – estaba escéptica.

_Ya verás.

_Algo trama, necesito recuperarme... quizás quiera pasarse de listo_

Alarmada o quizás no tanto intentó levantarse fallando estrepitosamente debido al cansancio.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, lo había logrado o eso creía, hacer una sopa de verduras y carne, como aprendió cuando era un simple mortal, ahora debía saber si era comestible ya que el no se arriesgaría a probarlo.

Hizo lo elemental, abusar de su total poder, sentó a uno de sus sirvientes que se encontraba totalmente nervioso y le ofreció un tazón bajo una mirada penetrante y escrutadora, para su sorpresa y fortuna de ambos, tenía muy buen aroma y su criado parecía saborearlo gustoso, llenó otro tazón y con cuidado lo llevó a la habitación del santo, para sorpresa de todos sus sirvientes... jamás lo habían visto cocinar.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, se encontró con que Albafika dormía aún, dejó el plato en la mesa cercana y se inclinó para sentir su frente, la joven solo dormitaba y se estremeció ante el toque de sus dedos y tosió un poco reaccionando, ojos turquesa se encontraron con otros amatistas que le observaban tranquilos.

_Lo siento, no quería despertarte -dijo el suavemente.

_Descuida – dijo con voz rasposa -sólo he estado reposando, tenía los ojos rojos y la piel sonrosada debido al romadizo.

Minos acercó el plato humeante y atractivo a la vista - Come al menos un poco, así mejoraras más rápido.

Albafika tomó el plato con algo de desconfianza y re silencia, después tomó la cuchara, intento sentir el aroma pero se dio cuenta que tenia tapada sus fosas nasales, solo le quedaba intentar alimentarse, Minos se sentó al lado de su camastro y le miró con expectación.

_Y qué te parece? —preguntó con curiosidad.

_Bueno... si no supiera que ya no está con nosotros, pensaría que ha cocinado mi padre, está sabrosa...

_Así debe ser -sonrió con orgullo no contenido- está hecho con lo mejores ingredientes…

_Espera…. – lo miró sorprendida- tú cocinaste?! - se atragantó, ante la información - no te creo...

_Quizás sea difícil de creer pero no siempre fui juez señor de esta finca – le dijo seriamente.

_Eres un juez?! -exclamó el santo ante la inesperada información – por cierto, cuántos años tienes realmente? – por su joven apariencia no pasaba la veintena.

_Algún día lo sabrás... quizás, pero no hoy, espero que lo comprendas.

_Descuida, no debes hacerlo si no quieres...

El resto de la comida procedió en silencio, Minos le recordaba un poco a un felino con sus movimientos silenciosos y elegantes a la vista, su cabello casi blanco y sedoso, y por supuesto, sus ojos brillantes.

_Estuvo delicioso, gracias... —susurró a la cercanía del otro, se sentía mucho mejor.

_ De nada – dio un respingo elegante y conforme - la última vez que cociné... fue hace tantos años, es increíble, me parece tan lejano aquello…

Cuantos años tenía Minos realmente? Podría saberlo algún día?

_Aparentas poco más que mi edad, eres joven aún.

El platinado no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, se inclinó hacia ella y suavemente limpió los restos de sopa, deslizando la punta del dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la joven.

_Te dije que eso es lo de menos… Ahora descansa.

_No intentaras nada?

_Mientras estés en ese estado… no, soy un descarado pero me importa tu salud.

El joven juez se puso de pie, dejando el tazón en el velador y regresó con una infusión de hierbas.

_Bébelo, te hará descansar y recuperarás pronto...

_Tienes curanderos?

_Tengo que velar por la salud de las personas que cuidan de mi, es una ecuación sencilla… Albafika.

Tragó con dificultad debido al amargo sabor de la infusión.

Albafika comenzaba a sentir el llamado al reino de los sueños.

Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía a los ojos de Minos, que no podía evitar observarle durante largo tiempo con devoción.

Sus criados se llevaron el plato y demás remedios, mientras él permanecía serio, sumido en pensamientos respecto al santo... y los últimos sucesos.

Se apartó de la cama pensando en salir, seducir alguna joven cualquiera, llevarla a la cama y apaciguar su sed... eso alejaría los pensamientos de su cabeza, pero al último instante oyó los murmullos de Albafika en su sueño.

_No!, prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!

Jadeos y lamentos de su niñez magullada...

Con cuidado cerró nuevamente la puerta y avanzó hasta la cama, escuchando sus quejidos, posó suavemente su mano en la frente del santo y acarició sus cabellos.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sudaba frío, Albafika abrió los ojos un instante, mirando el mar amatista las volvió a cerrar.

_Tu ganas, la cacería de una bella joven se cancela por hoy…_

Decidió ir hacia un estante donde mantenía algunos

libros.

-0-

El santo despertó bastante temprano, desde las ventanas los primeros rayos matutinos iluminaban el cielo, se preguntó por Minos y si había ido a su cama, de pronto escuchó la respiración profunda acompasada y giró observándole, el juez estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado y dormía profundamente.

_Minos... —murmuró con suavidad, al no obtener respuesta, intentó un poco más fuerte - el sol saldrá pronto, vuelve a tu cama por favor.

Esta vez, el joven reacciono, abrió los ojos y miró a Albafika irritado.

_Qué ocurre? -preguntó aún medio adormilado, círculos oscuros se reflejaban bajo los ojos. Estaba increíblemente pálido, había cuidado de ella toda la noche acaso?

_El sol saldrá en unos minutos... – será mejor que descanses…

_Luces mucho mejor, —Sonrió el platinado.

_No sigas... por favor no - una expresión preocupada alteró los rasgos de su rostro -estuviste todo el tiempo a mi lado? -Minos asintió - no tenias por que hacerlo.

_He vivido cosas mucho peores.

La joven se despojo lentamente de las pocas vestiduras que tenía dejándola completamente desnuda, ya no sentía pudor, no tenia nada que esconder realmente.

_Hazlo…

_No sabes lo que estás pidiendo...

_Ambos sabemos que lo deseas, y por qué no, también yo lo deseo, vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-0-

Ambos habían llegado al clímax más de una vez, era como si estuvieran contenidos durante largos años, Minos abrazó a su amante de la cintura amoldando su perfecto cuerpo al de aquel ángel ya recuperado del todo.

_Gracias... -fue sólo un murmuro.

La calentura había descendido, pero de alguna forma, Albafika estaba mucho más ardiente de lo que fue la fiebre.

Además...

Lo inverosímil de los últimos actos se extendía por todo su cuerpo...Minos realmente podía ser tan cuidadoso y dedicado? Pero antes de indagar más apretó sus manos con nerviosismo, eso no podía ser real, ya había perdido el control una vez, otra vez, no tenia por que suceder.

O ya había ocurrido?

Respiró profundo y permaneció pensativa en los brazos de su captor.

_Mi amor por ti era blanco como los lirios del jardín onírico._

_Tan puro y perfecto._

_¿Y ahora?_

_El odio me está consumiendo... cada vez más._

La joven se retiró con profundo agradecimiento hacia el santuario dejando a Minos nuevamente solo.

Los largos flecos platas cubrieron su rostro mientras se sentaba en el lecho ahora con un profundo aroma a rosas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando terminó de sentarse en la enorme cama, aún sentía el sabor de Albafika en sus labios.

El vínculo se cerraba, el anhelo crecía...

_No lo entiendo... busco su destrucción… no su amor y gratitud.

_Un dulce pacto._


	14. Capitulo 13 Juramento eterno

Capítulo 13 "Juramento eterno"

En el santuario había comenzado a hacerse frecuente las desapariciones de Albafika, ello no conllevaba que le quitara el cuerpo a su deber pero era ciertamente… preocupante.

_Deberías dejarla ser, quizás te este alarmando más de lo debido. – le dijo un Hakurei bastante tranquilo.

_No es la misma, sus ojos antes puros están sumidos en las sombras, esta siendo absorbida por el fuego de su anhelo por las relaciones humanas y sin embargo cada día esta más radiante, la vida de Piscis no es así…

_Y quien dice eso? No consideras injusto tales términos para una persona noble que da su vida todos los días? Debe ser la vida de Piscis llena de soledad y sufrimiento?

_Lo alarmante es… está corriendo peligro la vida de Albafika.

_Explícate – no entendió aquello último.

_Albafika de Piscis es la amada de alguien y por lo duradera de la situación no es una persona corriente.

_No… podría ser que…_

_Un espectro… - Hakurei temió en decir aquello.

_Y por las circunstancias, debe ser uno de los mas poderosos, quien soporta un veneno que fue capaz de matar a otro piscis?

_Tenemos que hacer algo pronto… no podemos perder a un santo y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

_No creo que las cosas funcionen así, los santos poseemos algo llamado orgullo y bien lo debes saber, dime… como se sentiría Albafika si otro elimina a su captor?

_Su orgullo se vería herido y pisoteado.

_Ella debe abrir los ojos por su cuenta y luchar, tengo la convicción de que lo hará, confió plenamente en ella.

_Aún así, no le vendría mal una ayuda.

_No es de trabajar en equipo, se le dan mejor las misiones en solitario.

_Tan complejos son los Piscis?

_Definitivamente viven en su mundo…

-0-

Ser amante de Minos conllevaba un esfuerzo adicional para Albafika, en todos los sentidos, físicos, emocionales y prácticos.

Todos los santos poseían días de descanso, allí podían hacer lo que querían, Albafika nunca los aprovecho a cabalidad hasta ahora, eran un oasis para el alma ya atormentada de la joven.

_Ir voluntariamente hacia el fuego…_

Sin embargo no todas las cosas iban a la perfección, a Albafika se le hacía extraño las extendidas temporadas en donde el platinado desaparecía, por otra parte, jamás lo vio en Rodorio hasta el día en que se conocieron, fue como si hubiera aparecido de las profundidades de la tierra, debía saber más, de alguna manera tenía que sacar información acerca de su captor.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el exterior de la finca, a pesar de las innumerables veces que la hubo visitado se sentía como un ser ajeno e inclusive invasor de aquel entorno, quizás no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Vio en el antejardín a un joven que llamo su atención, era alto y esbelto casi igual que el mismo Minos, su rostro perfectamente perfilado iba coronado por su cabellera blanca hasta su cintura de un brillante centelleante, sus ojos como dos ópalos ambarinos eran dignos de admirarse y perderse en ellos.

Él pareció notar la carga de su mirada en su persona a lo cual dio un elegante respingo, la miro curioso y expectante como si supiera a lo que viniera, era extraño, ni ella misma lo sabía.

_Disculpe – dijo en un tímido susurro – se encontrara el señor Minos?

_Temo decirle que no – su voz era parsimoniosa y elegante, no tan instintiva y criptica como la de Minos – viene en camino de un viaje importante, si desea puede esperarlo hasta mañana.

Tenía los siguientes dos días libres, podía pasarla donde quisiera y como quisiera, no era la primera vez que acogía en aquella elegante finca, además…

_Aquel hombre…_

Ciertamente le intrigaba su sola presencia, no le encantaba como Minos pero le daba una morbosa curiosidad.

_Sabes donde estas por aquella curiosidad?_

_De acuerdo, permaneceré hasta la llegada de Minos.

_Será mejor que entre – se acerco con un manojo de llaves de plata y utilizo una más grande de lo habitual, abriendo la sonora verja- está cayendo el crepúsculo y el frio se torna insoportable.

_No siento frio… - dijo cortantemente.

_Tal y como lo dijo el señor Minos, usted no se preocupa de su integridad física, no recuerda la última vez que enfermo a causa de la lluvia?

_Y como sabe eso? – acaso Minos se sinceraba con alguien?

Ya estaban dentro de la finca, en el vestíbulo, el fuego tornaba la estancia cálida y acogedora, los sirvientes le hacían caso absoluto a aquel joven, parecía ser que no era un sirviente cualquiera, si es que lo era.

_Creo saber la información suficiente como para hacerme una idea de cómo eres… Albafika de Piscis.

_Comprendo, eres la mano derecha de Minos – era la única opción que se le ocurría.

_No sé si señalarlo de esa manera. – su voz calma le ponía más nerviosa aun que la depredación de Minos hacia su persona.

_Como se llama? – debía comenzar por el principio.

_Lune… y no me trate de usted, no es realmente necesario.

_Nunca te había visto en la finca, eres un criado de Minos? – aunque por sus modos dudaba que tuviera un rango tan menor.

_En cierto modo, podría decirse que si.

_A que te refieres?

_Compartimos la misma sangre pero la mía no es tan ilustre.

_Son parientes… - señalo pensativa.

_Lejanos pero algo nos entrelaza al fin y al cabo – sonrió – conoces los linajes principales y secundarios?

_Jamás tuve conocimiento de mi propia procedencia, lamento decepcionarte pero lo desconozco- le dijo sinceramente.

_El señor Minos pertenece a una línea familiar mitológica en Noruega, es un juez muy importante en el norte de Europa.

_Un juez tan joven… - murmuro pensativa – cuántos años tiene realmente Minos?

_Es una información que no puedo darte, no me corresponde.

_Ohh comprendo, por favor sigue – dijo lamentando aquella interrupción.

_Él es el líder actual de la familia principal, por esos motivos es que no puede estar siempre acá para su propia desgracia.

_Familia principal?

_Se clasifica así por la pureza de la sangre, es descendiente directo de la familia antigua.

_Y tu? No perteneces a ella?

_Yo soy el último descendiente de la familia secundaria, poseemos un porcentaje de sangre de la familia principal pero se fue malogrando con los años.

_Señálame como se malograría un linaje…

_Mezclándolo con familias inferiores o extranjeras, se va perdiendo la pureza y el estatus.

_Considero que es una estupidez sin duda alguna – dijo algo molesta, no era algo retrogrado?

_Simplemente son costumbres que llevan miles de años, dudo que se cambien a estas alturas.

_Por eso le debes fidelidad y servicio a Minos?

_Efectivamente, pero aparte de eso mi fidelidad es por voluntad propia, perteneciera o no a la familia secundaria.

_Que te hace seguirlo?

_Cabria señalar lo contrario, que no me hace seguirle, ciertamente es una persona admirable.

_Una pregunta… - sin aplicar filtro alguno las palabras brotaron solas de sus labios – Si tanto interesa el linaje y la pureza de sangre, por que Minos no está casado con una pariente Noruega? – por suerte no pregunto cómo era capaz de "mezclar" tan pura sangre con la persona con la sangre mas envenenada posible.

_Si no te has dado cuenta, es una persona muy exquisita, no escoge a cualquiera, pareciera ser que no tiene prisa con ello, acaso te aflige aquello?

_Por que tendría que hacerlo? – mintió, tenía un nudo en la garganta, realmente le importaba si tenía prometida o no?

_No es necesario señalar lo obvio…

_Dilo – le dijo imperativamente, Lune la miro con expresión indescifrable y suspiro.

_Por que eres la amada de Minos.

_Entonces lo sabes – dijo fríamente, pensaba que era un secreto… a quien engañaba, todos los criados de la finca lo sabían, era un secreto a voces sino como carajos explicabas las constantes visitas.

_Desde que te vi aparecer en el bosque supe quien eras, los datos coincidían, eso es todo.

_Por favor no lo digas – le dijo asqueada, sabía que iba a señalar su belleza.

_Está bien, no es necesario que te aflijas, no es mi intención realmente.

_A qué hora llega Minos? – intento desviar el tema, por otra parte su ser cada día no soportaba mas la distancia, le dolía constantemente la situación pero a la vez lo disfrutaba.

_En el dolor está el placer…_

_Debería estar por llegar, cuando lo haga yo pasare a retirarme.

_Eres su reemplazo? – como un sucedáneo imperativo.

_No exactamente, simplemente él me dijo que quería que te conociera, ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

_Y que comprendes exactamente? – había decepcionado con su actuar?

_El motivo por el cual eres su amada, creo y no temo al decirlo, que eres una persona realmente fascinante.

_No es la primera vez que me lo dicen… - dijo con amargura.

_Por que ese rostro?, no debería ser un motivo de enorgullecimiento?

_No realmente, suelo priorizar otras cosas.

_Fortaleza por ejemplo?

Ella sonrió con ironía.

_Si tuviera algo de aquello no estaría aquí exactamente.

_Que tiene de malo refugiarse en tus necesidades? Todos tenemos derecho de amar y ser amados.

_Yo no debería amar, ni siquiera debería tocar, sentir…

_Él te ama si eso es lo que te preguntas, tiene devoción hacia tu persona sin importarle demasiado lo demás.

_Te lo dijo?

_No pero su corazón lo grita, le has hecho perder la razón.

_Lo dudo, es una persona demasiado calculadora como para caer.

_Quizás ni el mismo lo sepa – sus ojos ambarinos brillaron a la luz del fuego – bueno, tengo que retirarme, no falta mucho para que mi embarcación parta.

_Ya partes? , no esperaras la llegada de Minos?

_Aunque quisiera ver a mi señor no podría, él tiene otros planes – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

_Comprendo, entonces hasta pronto y buen viaje.

_Gracias a ti por darme parte de tu tiempo, Albafika.

Besó su mano con sus delgados labios, fríos y sedosos como la porcelana y con un ademan de elegancia pura salió del vestíbulo.

-0-

Estaba en cuclillas tal cual niño desamparado al frente del fuego, Lune tenía razón, la temperatura había bajado mucho aquella noche, ella por naturaleza era una persona descuidada, quizás era por el anhelo de preocupación ajena, sonrió amargamente, definitivamente odiaba la soledad y esta había decidido por ella.

_Engullida en las sombras…_

Cuando había caído tan bajo?, al punto de estar sentada expectante a la llegada de su captor? Definitivamente cada día se vaciaba mas su amor propio, su orgullo como guerrero se veía invadido por el fuego de sus necesidades.

Como la dulce miel y a la vez amargo como la hiel, así podía definir su vida actual, ya no era un tema de predominancia, sino que simplemente de seguridad intuitiva, ya no había valentía y orgullo sino que supervivencia meramente animal.

El más fuerte se llevaría a su enemigo a las sombras, era eso amor devoto o pasión carnal?

Sonrió con amargura.

Quizás ya era momento de poner fin a esto y el único modo de hacerlo era como alguna vez lo había dicho Asmita, con la violencia de sus emociones.

-0-

Sintió pasos y voces provenir de los pasillos contiguos del vestíbulo, parecía ser que Minos había llegado y no solo precisamente, se levanto expectante.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Minos con su característica elegancia natural, a su siga iban el joven moreno que lo acompañaba el día que se conocieron y un hombre que ella jamás había visto en su vida, era un rubio mas alto que Minos, su mirada luminosa y electrizante le intimidaba, se notaba que era fuerte.

_Albafika – su mirada se torno hambrienta y depredadora – me has esperado mucho tiempo?

_No exactamente, además no estaba sola, Lune me hacía compañía – dijo con una forzada sonrisa, medito… porque tenía que aparentar algo que no era? Necesitaba acabar las cosas ya y no le importaba la burocracia, no le debía nada a Minos ni mucho menos a aquellos desconocidos por mas elegantes y aristocráticos que fueran – necesito hablar contigo… a solas.

_Debe ser ahora? – esperaba con ansias.

Ella había sacrificado muchas cosas, quizás más de las necesarias, ahora era el turno que el hiciera sacrificios, era la justicia poética, la ley de la balanza.

Pese a encontrarse engullida en la llama de su pasión, utilizaba este como arma, era como si le brindara valor, debía atizar el fuego con acciones.

Con cada paso del platinado sus sentimientos entrelazaban amor, odio, miedo. Debía cerrar las puertas de su corazón inexorablemente invadido, debía regir su razón aunque se viera nublada por el anhelo carnal, se dio asco al pensar en cómo podían imperar así en ella.

Se saco su abrigo dejando ver su característica camisa burdeo como la sangre que brotaba de sus venas, se sentó con claro descaro en uno de los sitiales cruzando elegantemente sus delgadas piernas.

_Echales! – dijo imperiosamente.

La incredulidad y la lujuria se reflejaron en la cara de Minos, sin apartar su oscura mirada del santo en su llamado demandante dijo suavemente.

_Déjennos solos.

El moreno sonrió con malicia mientras el rubio los miro desaprobatoriamente y botando un hondo suspiro ambos salieron del vestíbulo.

Esa belleza agresiva y a la vez susurrante, fría como el hielo de bluegard, una batalla pasional, dominante.

Debía establecer dominación, volverla su marioneta sumisa, mientras más difícil fuera más satisfactoriamente era el placer otorgado.

Tendría la ventaja, al primer intento del platinado por penetrar en la atmósfera, Albafika se lanzó contra Minos con un puñetazo limpio y contundente, haciéndole caer contra el suelo, lanzándose encima.

Minos al comienzo sorprendido pero luego maravillado se pregunto como un cuerpo tan frágil y menudo podía poseer aquella fuerza tangible y real, definitivamente no era un sueño.

Él no le daría espacio, debía alcanzar la supremacía física, los besos eran tormentosos por parte del platinado, agresivos y duros.

Lágrimas? Porque el rostro perfecto de la joven tenía esa expresión de profundo dolor, era por su anterior ataque? Por su debilidad ante aquella violación?

De forma violenta Albafica deslizó su suave lengua dentro de la cavidad húmeda y atrajo lo atrajo a si misma, un gemido escapó de los labios del platinado, el cuerpo fornido se resistía bajo el santo, que pedía más cercanía, no sabía si para atacar o para recibir daño.

Liderando su ataque ciñó de sus muñecas, fijándolas firmemente sobre el cabello aguamarino sedoso y perlado, su mano libre acarició su cuello, deslizando sus dedos a la marcada clavícula, aún más, sus uñas rasparon sin misericordia contra la tela de la camisa sangrienta.

Con agresividad su dedo tiró del cordón de cinta rasa que rodeaba el cuello de la camisa de la joven y mostró la ropa intima que había debajo, rasguñó la piel expuesta con pasión, mientras su respiraciones se tornaban más agitadas, sus dedos caminaron lentamente sobre su tersa piel.

Deleite carnal…

El enlace cada vez más necesario hervía su sangre, su amor y deseo era imperioso, más de lo que ambos podían soportar, con un tirón el santo desgarró la seda azul casi en su totalidad. Salvajemente sus uñas se clavaron en la piel desnuda y la fogosidad del acto encendió a Minos en un gruñido áspero.

Los labios ardientes y suaves a la vez se unieron a los rasguños, las temperaturas de sus cuerpos se elevaban, actuando con falsa timidez, el torso desnudo de Minos se sacudía indefenso bajo su cuerpo.

_Albafika... -La voz gruesa y gutural susurró en su oído.

No podía resistir aquel sonido, pero a la vez era tan dulce para sus oídos.

Con otro beso agresivo lo acalló, obligando a la lengua del platinado a una salvaje batalla por la supremacía, controlándola de nuevo sin dudas, la mano vagó para examinar más abajo de la línea de la tela, haciendo caso omiso a todo y abrió su pantalón.

La leve protección no ocultó el placer enorme y tenso bajo la tela y su cuerpo, su propio deseo se elevaba con el suyo inevitablemente, con ardiente mirada, fue la prueba frente Minos además del deseo consumándose, brillantes ojos violetas miraron inquisitivos otros cerúleos, quienes revelaban su alma y constante tormento.

La pasión los consumía por completo, las lenguas ardientes fueron su perdición, ninguno quiso vacilar al fuego interno del instintivo placer, pero lo habían demostrado ya, que mas quedaba por hacer?, era un llamado demasiado fuerte.

Lamentablemente era difícil de suprimir la pasión en sí mismos, el desprecio fue acallado por la atracción.

Minos se volvió para mirarla a la cara completamente ahora, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ansiosamente se presionó para que sus miembro rozara la cavidad levemente protegida de la joven, hasta que Albafika dejó escapar un codicioso gemido, rastrilló sus dientes en sus pezones chupándolas con desesperación contenida, lo único que importaba a este punto era encender la pasión aún más.

El sexo fue duro y brutal, no parecía haber amor alguno en ello, nada similar al llevado las veces anteriores, sus cuerpos se movían juntos en frenéticos movimientos locos y salvajes.

Se liberó con un grito gutural, arqueando la espalda mientras su cadera se empujaba hacia arriba levantándola unos centímetros y explotó dentro con fuerza, su esencia disparó, sus embestidas se hicieron más cortas así que se quedó dentro de su ser.

Finalmente fue poco a poco bajando del éxtasis, seguía siendo difícil pero empezando a relajarse cuando el santo inclinó sus formadas caderas un poco hacia atrás para frotarse de manera concreta.

Y Minos observó cómo el ángel codicioso de cabellera azulada dejó escapar un gemido, para luego liberarse de forma inminente, respiraba con dificultad y parecía aturdida pero increíblemente hermosa mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, arqueando la espalda y los brazos de Minos que holgadamente la envolvieron mientras se establecía por encima de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho femenino, su virilidad flácida todavía refugiada en su cavidad profunda y suave.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y escuchó su respiración mientras lentamente bajaba de la alta intensidad, él salió de su interior y comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas, saboreando la salinidad del dolor infringido.

Sus dedos y lengua describieran su piel, lamiendo con fruición, estaba inclinado sobre Albafika, así que se acostó sobre ella y su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, sus ojos brillaban seductores, demostrando orgullo triunfal.

Albafika se recuperaba con lentitud, cautivándose por el platinado ahora sobre ella, pero el odio helado llegaba lentamente, odio hacia el por encantarla y hacia ella misma por ceder, los recuerdos una vez más le comenzaron a atormentar, su corazón herido gritaba por clemencia, su mente estaba atada a los sentimientos, su cuerpo estaba débil y trémulo, ya no ante el deseo carnal, sino a la incapacidad de su alma y corazón entregados en bandeja de plata.

Fue disminuyendo su deseo dominante sobre el otro hasta casi esfumarse, en silencio se retorcía bajo la subyugación mientras luchaba por recobrar la compostura rígida.

Reconociendo la lucha interna en el santo, Minos tomó la palabra y se hizo a un lado confortándola ahora con cierta ternura cínica

_Es tan difícil ser cautivo de los sentimientos? - preguntó inclinándose dando un suave beso en su sien - tanto es así que me quieres domar y de este modo crees poder someterme?...

_Por qué me dices eso? Son solo dulces palabras atenuantes del dolor vivido, me tienes donde querías, una vez más.

_Comprendo... – dijo Minos con suavidad - deberías dejar de luchar contigo misma, sólo para intentar demostrar algo que ya se… sé que eres fuerte de lo contrario las cosas no estarían de este modo.

A que se refería exactamente? La hubiera abandonado?

Minos pretendía cambiar de enfoque, usar la verdad como arma, lo que mejor sabía hacer era aprovecharse de las situaciones dadas.

_Al parecer, el orgullo siempre será lo primero para ti, cómo puedo permitir mis sentimientos por ti en su totalidad? creí ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, cuando controlo la situación, quería un poco de seguridad, tener la certeza de que tú también puedes ser indefensa y devota por mí, tu inminente debilidad como trueque al fin de obtener una prueba de igualdad, pero la verdad es que eso jamás sucederá contigo... nuestros corazones nunca se encontrarán al mismo nivel... nunca otorgaran lo mismo.

Ternura se reflejó en los ojos amatistas

_Pareces no ser consciente de que sacrificaría cualquier cosa por ti…

Era realmente eso cierto?, podía dejar su vida de estatus por una simple guerrera ponzoñosa?

Contuvo su risa sarcástica.

_Lo siento por mi falta de romanticismo, pero no puedo creerte.

_Quieres más pruebas? – besó su cuello.

_No las busco, no espero nada de ti simplemente.

El dolor tenía más de dulzura, era suficiente recompensa por hoy.

_ Mientras mi corazón me mantenga atrapado, voy a tener que resignarme.

No esperaba respuesta alguna, había tirado todas sus cartas pero debía aguardar, no podía apostar todo, no diría todo su sentir.

Sin embargo, Albafika la vio, clara y atractiva en sus ambiciosos ojos.

En silencio, se levantó y vistió, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Aliviada por fin de haber escapado, Albafika se sumergió en la oscuridad de su habitación, ya no podía controlar los sentimientos simplemente pesaban demasiado, lágrimas silenciosas inundaron su desesperación, mientras sus dedos temblaban apretando su ahora fría piel.

Sentiría aquello por siempre…


End file.
